Old Friends, New Friends
by frannyfry
Summary: Francie and Kendall meet again after years apart. But a lot of time has passed and many things have happened. Throw James into the mix and a love triangle is in the works. How will things play out? Who will find happiness and who will find heartbreak? This is my first fic so reviews are appreciated.
1. Smiling Eyes

"Hurry up, Mommy! Aunt Nikki, hurry!" Marley called as she nearly ran with her cousin, Piper. The six and seven-year old were anxious to get to the meet and greet.

Francie and Nikki laughed at the girls. "Nik, they remind me so much of us. Do you remember how crazy you were for The Backstreet Boys?"

"Me?! Really, Francie?" Nikki laughed, "Kevin Richardson this, Kevin Richardson that…Kevin, Kevin, Kevin. I thought that Dad was gonna lose his mind."

Francie laughed, "You said you were gonna get Nick Carter's face tattooed on your bum! Almost gave Mom & Dad heart attacks!" The sisters laughed, reminiscing.

Nearing the meet and greet entrance, the girls were bubbling over with excitement. "I can't wait to meet Carlos! He is SO funny!" Piper giggled.

"So, he's your favorite, huh Piper?" Francie asked.

"You bet he is! Oh, and I love his helmet, Aunt Francie! I'm asking for one just like it for my birthday." The seven-year-old boasted.

"I'll remember that when October rolls around." Francie pinched Piper's cheek.

"I didn't have to wait until my birthday for my present!" Marley proudly announced. The sisters and their daughters are attending the Big Time Rush concert tonight - Marley's early 7th birthday present from her absentee father.

"No, Baby, you didn't." Francie smoothed her daughter's long blonde locks.

"Well, Ryan really outdid himself this time, huh?" Nikki asked Francie with more than a hint of contempt in her voice.

"Anything to try to buy Marley's love." Francie responded.

"Does Ryan even realize you-know-who is in BTR? Or does he just not care?"

"Nik, I honestly don't think Ryan has a clue - but it's not a big deal. Besides, the last time I spoke to, as you put it, 'you-know-who' was just after he arrived in LA."

"Yeah, little sister, but you dated him before he left. I thought Ryan wanted to try to work things out and get his family back but instead he's practically throwing you into an old beau's arms."

"An old beau?" Francie raised an eyebrow at her sister, "That's a bit serious, isn't it? We dated, so what?"

"So what?" Nikki asked, "So you guys were close. You'd been friends forever. You start dating then he gets his big break and leaves you and heads to LA. There has to be some unresolved feeling there."

"You're being dramatic, Nikki." Francie rolled her eyes at her sister.

"Franny, tell me you're not excited to see him tonight?" Nikki asks.

"Well of course I'm excited." Francie smiled, "He's an old friend! I've missed him."

"Uh-huh, old friend, my ass."

"Nik, for God's sake, I'm separated from my husband. The last thing in the world I need is a man in my life."

* * *

"Man, is it just me or are all the people in the Midwest just - nice?" Carlos asked.

"It's a Kansas thing, 'Los." Kendall said, beaming with pride. He was home, or close enough. Wichita was a three-hour drive south of the venue for tonight's concert. The last time Big Time Rush was in Kansas City was three years ago. It was their previous tour and their TV show was finished taping with a few episodes left to air. Kendall is proud to be a Kansas Boy and made no secret about his roots.

"Dude, were in Kansas City, MISSOURI…not Kansas." Logan was quick to point out.

"Kansas is just four blocks that way, man," Carlos hitched his thumb, "Pick up a rock and throw it…you'll hit Kansas." Carlos said. Kendall patted his Latino friend on the shoulder.

Kendall glanced down the line of the exuberant meet & greet participants. Laughter, excitement, giggles…teens, tweens, children, parents…the energy was amazing, just like 3 years hadn't passed since the last tour. As Kendall was scanning the line, he thought he recognized face - a wisp of a memory started to form but the distractions of the meet and greet and last-minute details being whispered in his ear by their tour manager never allowed that memory to develop in his mind.

The tour manager stepped up behind Kendall, speaking into his ear. Kendall turned to Carlos, "Hey man, I've got to run for a minute. Please give my apologies to the fans. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Will do. If any fans have a meltdown we'll pull them aside to wait for you to get back. There shouldn't be many." Carlos laughed and winked at Kendall, who fought the urge to flip off his best friend.

"Well, I like the Kansas people. Their smiles are genuine." James commented with a nod.

"Ugh, we're in MISSOURI!" Logan repeated his earlier statement.

James looked up to greet the next fan and smiled his most dazzling smile at the pretty, petite brunette in front of him. She returned his smile with one of her own. Though her smile was more unsure than James's smile, it was a true smile, a real smile that went all the way to her dark brown eyes. Suddenly, James recalled what his mom had told him when he was younger. "Jamie, don't ever trust anyone whose eyes don't smile when they do." She brushed his dark brown hair off of his forehead, "Trust me, a person whose eyes smile is a person you can rely on…a good, true heart." James never fully understood what his mother had meant until this moment as he stood here lost in this girl's beautiful, smiling eyes.

"Hi, um, what's your name?" James asked extending his hand. The girl with the smiling eyes placed her small hand inside his much larger one – James noticed that it fit nicely - and opened her mouth to speak but the voice James heard didn't come from her.

"I call her Mommy but everyone else calls her Francie." James looked down into the angelic face of a child with blonde curls and shinning green eyes. Other than her coloring she was a carbon copy of her mother.

"Well, you call her Mommy, huh? Aren't you the lucky one? What does everyone call you?"

"I'm Marley and I have your birthday!"

James laughed, "You do?! Well, can I have it back? I need it!"

"No," Marley giggled, "I need it, too 'cause I'm gonna be seven. You're my birthday present!"

"I am?"

"Yep, Daddy bought you for me." Marley stated as if it was common knowledge.

'Your Daddy, huh?" James' heart sank a little, he wasn't really sure why.

"Uh-huh, he doesn't live with us but he sent me the tickets for me, mommy, Aunt Nikki and my cousin, Piper." Hmmmmm, daddy doesn't live with them…interesting. James took a moment to let that sink in.

Feeling more light-hearted now, James said, "Well, happy early birthday, Marley." He held his arms out to her and she hopped right into them.

"Happy early birthday to you, too, James," Marley grinned, "You're my favorite!"

"I am, huh?"

"Yep."

"Well, Marley," James lowered his voice to a conspiratorial tone, "am I your mommy's favorite, too?" James grinned at Francie.

"No, she likes Kendall."

"Oh, Kendall?" Ouch, that hurt…James felt that sinking feeling again. What is going on, James wondered? He glanced at Francie as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh no, um, see, I went to school with Kendall in Wichita." Francie quickly stated, feeling the need to explain. Starting to get a bit nervous, Francie looked around for her big sister. She saw Piper with a huge grin on her face talking Carlos' ear off and Nikki was preoccupied with Logan. Figures, way to have my back, Sis. Francie looked around but didn't see Kendall.

She was brought back by James' silky voice. "Really? Um, Kendall had to step away for a minute but I'm sure he'd love to see an old friend. Would you ladies like to wait for him?"

"That would be great, thank you." They stepped out of line and off to the side to wait for Kendall to return.

The girls, including Nikki, were tickled that they each got to meet their favorite band member. Logan kept tossing glances over towards Nikki. Nikki would return them with a wave, a smile or a wink.

"Nikki, really? Aren't you a bit old to be star struck?"

"Girl, I have a pulse, ya know? I mean just look at him." A heavy sigh passed through her lips.

"Yeah, Logan is pretty cute." Francie conceded.

"What about you, Fay? I saw you eyeing Mr. Maslow." Nikki smirked.

"Um, Nik, you didn't SEE anything but LOGAN."

"Whatever, then I SENSED you eyeing each other."

"He was talking to Marley. He was very cute with her. It was sweet. Look at her, it made her day."

"Ummm-hum. So is he looking at Marley now?" Nikki said and raised an eyebrow.

Francie glance up and met James' eyes. He smiled and winked at her. She felt a blush rising again to her cheeks. She returned a quick shy smile and looked away. _God -_ Francie thought _- why does he make me so nervous?_

"Did you tell James you dated Kendall?"

"Shhhhhhh, no, Nikki, I didn't."

"Why not?"

"It never came up, OK?"

"Alright, easy. Sheesh!" A roadie escorted the sisters and their daughters to a back room to wait until called.


	2. Reunited

Kendall made his way back to the guys and fans in the meet and greet line.

"Hey guys, sorry about that." Kendall said. "It's all good." Logan replied.

"There were a few fans who wanted to see YOU for some reason," James said as he teasingly rolled his eyes at his friend. "They wanted to wait, so we pulled them off to the side."

Kendall grinned at James, "OK, we'll get through the line first, and then get to the WONDERFUL fans that wanted to wait for ME!"

"Great idea!" James nodded.

As the last of the meet and greet fans were leaving the room. James spoke up, "OK, that's the last in line. Let's get to the fans that wanted to see Kendall." James was very excited to see Kendall reunited with his old – friend? – hmmmm, James wondered if the two were more than that in high school.

"Hey Matt, could you bring the ladies back out here, please?" Logan asked.

"Sure thing, man," the roadie replied.

Logan and James were staring, waiting for the girls to appear. Piper was the first around the corner followed closely by Marley. Nikki came out next, then Francie.

Kendall's eyes scanned over Nikki first. Attractive, dark hair, slightly familiar, and making eyes at Logan. _Figures__. _Next, his eyes met with Francie's. James watched his friend - with anticipation - as recognition washed over Kendall's face.

"Francie?" Kendall half whispered and stepped toward her.

"Kendall." Francie smiled.

"Freckles!" Kendall, full of surprise and excitement, nearly yelled.

"Dimples!"

In two long strides, Kendall was in front of Francie and pulling her into his arms. They laughed and held onto each other tightly as Kendall lifted and spun her around. When Kendall finally put Francie down, he stepped back holding her at arm's length and took in every detail with his piercing green eyes.

"Freckles?" Logan whispered to Carlos.

"Dimples?" Carlos whispered back.

"Yeah," Nikki whispered, "it was disgustingly cute in high school, too."

James studied the two 'friends' with interest.

"God, Francie, it's so great to see you!"

"It's really great to see you, too, Kendall."

"Guys, this is Francie Mancini and her sister Nikki. We went to school together." Nikki waved to Kendall. He smiled at Nikki then turned back to face Francie.

"You look great. How have you been? What's been going on with you? What's new?"

Francie laughed, "Kendall, one thing at a time. Besides, me first." Francie motioned to Marley to come over. "Kendall, this is my daughter Marley. Marley, this is Kendall."

"Hi Kendall. You guys are my birthday present!" Kendall laughed and dropped to a knee in front of the little blonde girl.

"Hi Marley, it's very nice to meet you. Gosh, you look like your mom." Francie smiled with pride and James' heart began to race. "When is your birthday?"

"July 16th." Both Marley and James answered together. James held out his hand and Marley ran over and high-fived him then ran back to her mom and Kendall.

"That's really cool that you have the same birthday as James. Well, happy early birthday, Marley."

"Thank you."

"How old are you going to be?"

"Seven." Marley proudly stated.

"Seven?" Kendall said. James could see a puzzled look on his friend's face. Then as quickly as it appeared, it was gone.

"Come on guys, you're on in five." The tour manager announced.

"Hey," James said, "how about we put these delightful ladies in some special seats?"

"And get them some passes for after the show." Logan replied.

"That's a great idea, I mean, if you'd like. I'd love to catch up, lots of things to talk about." Kendall's eyes silently pleaded with Francie.

"Sure, why not?" Francie said, her smile mirroring Kendall's.

The tour manager got the four of them passes and asked Matt to escort them to their seats in the front of the stage.

"Ha-ha, better seats than Ryan was able to get!" Francie yelled above the roar of the crowd.

Nikki smiled and gave Francie two thumbs up. "Yeah buddy. Suck it, Ryan!" The sisters laughed and settled in to watch the concert.

The performance was amazing. Marley and Piper had an unforgettable night and their moms were serenaded by the handsome men throughout the concert. Marley & Piper were thrilled when they got to go up on stage. James led the crowd in singing happy birthday to Marley. It's going to take MONTHS - maybe YEARS - for the smile to fade off of Marley's face.

After the concert, Matt escorted Francie, Nikki and their daughters backstage from their seats. He was a delightful 'host'. He brought sodas for the girls and adult beverages for Francie & Nikki.

"I can really use this." Francie said as she and Nikki clanked longneck bottles.

"Salute," the sisters said together.

As Francie swallowed her first long swig, the door opened and in walked Carlos, Logan, Kendall and James.

"Hey!"

"Hello, Ladies."

"The Mancinis are in the building!"

"Yeah...women with beer!" The four men said.

"Hey, the show was incredible!"

"That was awesome!"

Francie and Nikki said smiling ear to ear. Marley and Piper jumped up and down, "YAY,'" clapping until their hands hurt.

"Thank you guys for making tonight special for the girls. It really meant a lot to them," Francie said.

"And to us," Nikki added, winking at Logan.

"Glad you all enjoyed it," James said, smiling as he wiped his brow with a towel.

We had extra motivation to put on a great show." Logan said flashing his crooked grin at Nikki.

"We had lots of energy from our biggest fans!" Carlos stated as he held up both hands for Marley and Piper to high-five.

Kendall flopped down next to Francie and rubbed circles on her back with one hand causing James to tense up a bit. _Maslow, get your shit together, man_ – James thought to himself.

Kendall grinned at Francie, "OK, I had an old girlfriend I had to impress." There it was…the bomb dropped.

"G-girlfriend? Really?" James asked as nonchalantly as he could, his stomach in knots. Logan and Kendall didn't see James's jaw clench tightly but Carlos did. An uneasy feeling hit him hard.

"So," Logan said, "you dated Kendall?"

"Uh-huh…until he dumped me." Francie let go of an exaggerated sigh and feigned sad puppy dog eyes and a pout. Ugh, she's killing me, James thought.

He playfully spoke up, "What?! Were you out of your mind, Kendall?" James faced Francie. "Who in the world did he leave you for?" Francie raised her eyes to look into James's handsome face.

"Um, you."

"Ooooh…" Carlos said as he released the breath he was holding. Kendall smirked up at James who was clearly at a loss for words. Logan and Nikki were looking at Francie. Logan was trying to read Francie's face and how she felt about Kendall leaving her all those years ago. Nikki knew what's going through her little sister's head. How Francie's life changed after Kendall left for LA.

James finally snapped back to reality and his charming demeanor retuned. He gently punched Kendall in the arm and winked at Francie. "He's a fool. I would never have left you."

Francie smiled and blushed. "You're a smooth one Mr. Maslow…but you're full of shit." The room broke into laughter.

After a moment Francie said, "It was OK, I understood. I know how badly Kendall wanted this. I never would have asked him to stay or to give up his dream." Kendall rubbed the top of Francie's thigh with a familiarity that James yearned for. Francie drank down the rest of her beer.

Carlos studied James's face from across the room._ He's sure been acting strange_, Carlos thought to himself. Suddenly, a strange look flickered across James's face as he watched Kendall rub Francie's leg and Carlos realized - with utter shock - that James was jealous. _Oh man, this can't end well._

"Want another?" Kendall asked Francie, as he stood to get himself a beer.

"Oh, no thanks, we've got to get the girls home and to bed."

Carlos spoke up, "Uh, too late." Everyone turned and looked at Carlos. He sat in the chair holding two sleeping angels.

"Aw, how cute. I've gotta get a picture." Nikki dug for her phone.

"Well?" Kendall asked raising Francie's empty bottle in his hand.

Francie grinned at Kendall and shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, why not? Please." James quickly moved to Kendall's spot in his absence. "I'll take one, please, bro." Kendall returned with three beers.

Nikki and Logan relocated Marley and Piper to opposite ends of another couch and covered them with a blanket. The sleeping girls never stirred from their slumber. They had an exhausting night!

"Nikki? Logan? 'Los? Beer?"

"Yes, please," all three answered. Kendall returned with three more beers and sat on the floor in front of Francie facing her and James.

"So, what happened after Kendall left? Felt relieved to be free of him, didn't ya?" Kendall slapped James's leg. "Ouch, hey!" James rubbed the red spot forming on his calf. Francie couldn't help but notice how well toned that calf was.

"What did happen, Freckles?" Kendall inquired.

"Um, well…"

"She sold her soul to the devil." Nikki spat out. Francie shot her a warning look but Nikki continued, the beer obviously having an effect on her. "The devil in the human form of Ryan Quinn…and that was the bginning of the end."

"Really Nikki?"

"What, Francie? He's an ass."

James looked at Kendall's shocked expression, "Do you know this Ryan guy?"

"Yeah." There was a long pause. James, Logan & Carlos saw a look pass between Francie and Kendall.

"Well?!" James nearly screamed. He couldn't stand the suspense. Francie looked apologetically at Kendall.

"He was my best friend."


	3. Room 812

"You dated Ryan after I left?" Kendall quietly asked. The room was quiet, too quiet.

Francie took a drink of the beer in her hand. "I, uh…well, yeah, I, uh…I did." Francie had a hard time meeting Kendall's eyes. She hated the hurt she saw in them.

"When did you start seeing him?"

"Why?" Francie raised an eyebrow.

"Why? Really?" Kendall met her raised eyebrow with one of his own.

"Yeah, really? You were gone Kendall. What did you want me to do? Swear off dating for life? Run to the convent? What?"

"Of course not, I just – I never thought that you'd turn to my best friend!" James cringed, the pressure of guilt building up within his chest.

"Um, would you two like some privacy?" Logan looked a little uncomfortable as he stood up to leave. Nikki and Carlos stood up as well. James didn't want to go, he felt like he needed to stay. Like he needed to defend Francie - to defend his own feelings, as well. _Aw, hell…feelings?!_ James thought to himself and groaned inwardly. He stood to leave, looking between Kendall and Francie waiting for a signal to stay. He didn't get one so he followed the others out of the room.

No sooner did the door close, Kendall was beside Francie on the couch. "Why Ryan, Fay?"

"Oh Kendall, Ryan and I both lost someone we loved. It was, I don't know, an attraction – a need, that stemmed from something we had in common. We were looking for comfort, I know that must sound lame. We were both hurting, both felt…abandoned."

"Abandoned?! Seriously? I had a future ahead of me!"

"We knew that, Kenny. We didn't hold it against you, we just felt like we felt. I don't ever want you to think I'm angry or bitter that you left. I am so proud of what you've accomplished." Francie brought her hand up to cup Kendall's face. "I've missed you, Dimples." Francie stared into Kendall's beautiful green eyes. "I've missed you, too." Kendall wrapped his arms around Francie and held her so tightly it almost hurt.

"Mommy?" Marley called her voice heavy with sleep.

"Yeah, baby."

"Can Big Time Rush come home with us?" Kendall and Francie laughed. Their talk would have to end, at least for now.

* * *

After Francie and Nikki gathered their daughters, Kendall called for a car to take the girls home. Goodbyes and hugs were given out. James pulled Francie off to the side and asked for her address. "I need to send my biggest fan a birthday card," James replied in answer to the questioning look Francie gave him.

"That's so sweet of you, James. I really want to thank you for making Marley feel like the luckiest girl in the world."

"Well, she is. She has you for a mom." Francie's heart swelled as she stared at his perfect face. She could feel that familiar heat rising in her cheeks. James chuckled and gently ran his knuckles down Francie's pink cheek. Her warm skin sent a tingle through his body and James had to fight to keep his face from betraying his feelings. _She's Kendall's girl…off limits!_

Kendall came over and James dropped his hand quickly. Kendall asked for Francie's number and put it in his cell. "I'm not losing contact again, Lady."

"You'd better not," Francie winked.

"Oh, I won't. I'll call you tomorrow."

Francie, Nikki, Marley and Piper drove off with smiles on their faces. What a night!

* * *

The next day after Francie awoke and had more than her fair share of coffee, she allowed her mind to wander over the events of last night.

Kendall looked great, very happy, very relaxed, very…Kendall. He hadn't changed a bit. Logan was so darn cute and a real sweetie. No wonder Nikki couldn't be torn away from him all night! Carlos had everyone in stitches. A great sense of humor wrapped in an adorable package. And then there's James. Charming, smooth, gorgeous, funny, sweet…trouble. Plain and simple. Every time Francie remembered his touch, she got butterflies in her stomach. Not good.

The phone started to ring, saving Francie from any further thought of James. "Hello."

"Good morning, Freckles." It was Kendall.

"Good afternoon, Kendall…check your watch."

"Oh yeah, well, it's morning to me. I had to work last night, remember?"

"Oh I remember lazy bones."

Kendall laughed. "Hey, are you busy? I was wondering if you have time to meet me for a bite or a cup of coffee? I'd like to talk to you…alone if that's possible." Francie though for a moment. She could call Nikki and have her watch Marley without a problem. "Um, sure. When and where?"

"I'm staying at The Westin Crown Center, room 812."

"OK. I'll see you in an hour?"

"Sounds good. See ya, Freckles."

Francie called Nikki and thirty minutes later Nikki and Piper were at the house. "Alone, huh?" Nikki grinned at her sister.

Francie turned from the window where she was watching Piper and Marley playing in the backyard. "Yeah, I'm kind of freaking out, Nik. I – I don't know what he wants."

"Well, maybe he just wants to catch up. Or get laid."

"Nikki, I'm serious. What if he starts asking questions?" Nikki walked to her little sister and hugged her.

"Francie, if he starts asking questions then you answer them. You got it?" Francie could only nod in Nikki's shoulder.

* * *

Francie stood in front of room 812, took a deep breath let it out slowly and knocked on the door.

"Hey Fay, long time no see!" Kendall joked holding his arms open wide. Francie smiled, shook her head and walked into those welcoming arms. He held her tight and it felt just like it used to - warm, loving and safe. Francie wished she could stay there forever, hidden and protected from the world…and from Ryan.

"Come on in, have a seat." Francie walked in and admired the suite.

"Thanks but aren't we leaving?"

"Well, I thought maybe we could stay here and get room service. It's private and quiet," Kendall looked around the room, "and comfortable enough. What do you say, is that ok?"

Francie shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. Who doesn't love room service?" She took a seat on the couch. The two old friends decided on and ordered their meal then settled next to each other on the couch. Francie's stomach was in knots.

"So, we didn't get a chance to finish catching up last night. Can we pick it up?"

"OK. Where were we?"

"I know you dated Ryan after I left. Um, how long did you guys go out?"

"About ten months…"

"Ten months?" Francie took a deep breath. "Yep, then we got married," Francie said quietly.

"M-married? You married Ryan?" Surprise written all over Kendall's face. "Are you still…together?"

"We're separated but I'm filing papers next week. Can't happen soon enough for me." Kendall noticed a look of fear flicker across Francie's face. Maybe the idea of a divorce and being a single mother concerns her.

"So, he's Marley's dad?" There it was. The question she didn't want Kendall to ask. Francie looked down at her hands but couldn't speak. "Francie, is Ryan Marley's father?" Kendall asked louder.

"Look, Kendall, Ryan took good care of Marley. He was usually an ass to me but he always loved and cared for her like she was his."

"LIKE she was his?" Kendall's voice rose. "What do you mean, LIKE she was his?"

"Oh Kendall, I started dating Ryan almost immediately after you left. Less than a month later I took a pregnancy test. Ryan didn't question it, neither did I." Francie nearly whispered the last sentence.

Kendall ran his hands through his hair. "Are you kidding me? Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Kendall, I spoke to you once just after you arrived in LA. One time - that's it. You were gone, you didn't have time for me anymore. I wasn't - I wasn't part of your future. What was I supposed to do?"

"You were supposed to find a way to let me know!"

Francie bolted up off of the couch, her anger building. "Oh, oh, I know. I should have written you a fan letter! Yeah, that's it! _Dear Kendall, remember me, your ex? I'm a huge fan and now that you're doing well in LA I just wanted to let you know that I'm pregnant and there's a 50-50 shot it's yours! Love, your number one fan (and ex-girlfriend). XOXO._ Yeah, that letter would have made it to you!" She turned and walked to the window.

"You can drop the sarcasm, Francie. I get it."

"You can stop the guilt trip, Kendall. I'm already on one." A tear ran down Francie's cheek. She brushed it away quickly. "You know, it could have screwed up your career. Your PR people would have had quite a job on their hands."

"I would have thought of something." Kendall stood up and walked over to stand behind Francie. "I should have known, I had the right to know!" Anger filled Kendall's voice. He was right, and Francie knew it. She spun around to face Kendall, fire in her eyes.

"What would you have done, Kendall? Huh? What?" Francie shoved his shoulder and he stepped back. She stepped forward, toe to toe with Kendall. "What exactly would you have done?" Francie's tears were flowing uncontrollably. "Would you have sent me cash to raise the baby or to shut me up? Maybe you would have just ignored me thinking, well it's 50-50, not a sure thing. Or would you have come back to Kansas and resented me for the rest of your life because what the baby and I took away from you? Huh? Well Kendall, what would you have done?!"

Kendall looked down into Francie's tear stained face. He reacted. He brought his lips down to meet hers. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Francie remembered the last time she felt those lips she thought her world was crumbling around her and, even though she hadn't dated Kendall long, her heart was breaking at the loss she was suffering. Francie was sad for all of the good times they wouldn't get to share together. Then he was gone.

Kendall brought her back from that sad memory. He pulled slightly away breaking their kiss. "The last time I kissed you, you were crying, too. I'm going to start taking it personally." He smiled at her. "Listen, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for yelling at you, I'm sorry for making you cry, I'm sorry for leaving you. I - I'm just…sorry."

"Are you sorry for kissing me?" Francie put on a fake pout.

"Nope," Kendall smirked, "I've never kissed a married woman before. It was kind of exciting." He wiggled his eyebrows. Francie smiled and playfully slapped his arm.

Kendall wrapped his arms around Francie and held her. She was in her safe place again. "Seriously, I want to take a paternity test. Figure this out, one way or another. What do you say?"

Francie nodded into his chest. "Let's do it."


	4. Meet Ryan Quinn

Logan and Carlos spoke at the same time.

"You're Marley's father?"

"What?"

James couldn't speak. He just felt ill.

"Guys, guys, I said there's a chance. I just want to find out. I want to be sure." Kendall knew that if Marley was his daughter he would do right by both girls. Kendall still loves Francie he's certain of that, but it's been over seven years. Does he still love her today like he did then or has that love changed into a different one? Things change. People change. Hell, Kendall's changed. But have his feelings changed? The fact remains that he would do anything for her whether he's Marley's father or not. The results of the paternity test wouldn't change his feeling for Francie one way or another, would it?

"Jay? You haven't said anything, man. What are you thinking?" Kendall asked.

Carlos groaned inwardly. _Oh no, don't ask him that!_ Carlos silently pleaded, afraid of what his friend might say.

James opened his mouth to speak but before he could Carlos spoke up. "Kendall, he's just shocked, that's all. Doesn't know what to say, right buddy?" _Please God, let James follow my lead_.

James looked up into Carlos face and saw a look of understanding._ Oh God, Carlos knows how I feel about her._ Shame filled James, he looked down at his hands and said, "Yeah, Kendall, 'Los is right, I – I'm just shocked."

Carlos squeezed James's shoulder and released the breath he'd been holding. _Thank you, Lord._

"Is Francie going to tell Ryan about the test?" Logan questioned.

"No," Kendall replied. "She was adamant about keeping it from him. Maybe she doesn't want to rock the boat if it comes back that I'm not Marley's father."

Logan nodded his head in understanding, "Smart."

"You know, Francie seems, I don't know, scared of Ryan." Kendall said.

James looked up quickly and squared his broad shoulders. "Scared? Why?" The fierce protectiveness was lost on no one.

Kendall and Logan looked questioningly at James. Carlos cringed…_aw, shit James you're making this hard on me!_ "Easy there White Knight, protector of women!" Carlos grinned, patting James on the shoulder.

James, again taking his cue from Carlos, relaxed his posture and chuckled. "Sorry, chivalry isn't dead, I guess." Logan and Kendall smiled at their friend.

"I don't know. I've got no proof she's scared. Just a feeling."

Logan spoke up, "Maybe she's nervous about the paternity test, man. Or it could be the divorce."

"He's probably right." Carlos said.

James concentrated on his poker face and tried to think of a way to get the hell out of this room before he says or does something that Carlos can't cover.

"Well, I've got to finish packing for Salt Lake City. Um, listen Kendall, this will all work out, OK? Either way it goes you'll get through it…we'll get you through it." James gave Kendall a brotherly hug and a pat on the back. Then he turned to leave, careful to not to look like he was running from the fires of Hell.

"I've got to finish packing, too." Carlos stepped forward and hugged Kendall. "We're all here for you, Kendall. You know that, right?"

"Thanks 'Los, I know." Carlos left the room.

As the door shut behind Carlos, Kendall asked, "Logan, is it me or is Jay acting strange?"

"Stranger than usual, you mean?" Logan grinned at his green-eyed friend. "Yeah. Stress, maybe?"

Kendall thought for a moment then nodded his head, "Could be."

* * *

James closed his door and leaned his back against it, closing his eyes. "Shit. Why is this happening?" He said aloud.

Knock, knock.

_"_Jay? Hey man, open up."

"Carlos." James whispered. He sighed, turned and opened the door admitting Carlos.

"What's up Carlos?" James put on his best smile for his friend.

"Cut the shit, man."

"What?" James raised his hands in question.

Carlos just looked at James wondering how to confront him without sounding like he was judging him. "We've been friends a long time. I can tell when something's bothering you and something is bothering you." Carlos crossed his arms over his chest; his stare never wavered from his friend's.

"I don't have any idea what you're talking about." James said, as he brushed past Carlos and started to pack his suitcase.

_There's no other way to do this but to jump in with both feet _thought Carlos_…so, here it goes_. "You're attracted to Francie and that bothers you. You think it's not right because she and Kendall have a past and now maybe a child and that bothers you. Them possibly having a child could also mean that they may have a future and that bothers you. You're jealous of Kendall and that bothers you…should I go on?"

Irritated, James turned with his hands on his hips and at looked down at Carlos. "No, because the only thing bothering me right now - is you!" James jabbed a finger at Carlos.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really."

Carlos shook his head, "You're lying." Carlos jabbed a finger back at James. "You know it and I know it."

James turned back to his packing. "Are you done? I have things to do."

"Jay, please? Let's talk about this."

"I'm good, bro. There's nothing I need to talk about." James kept packing.

"You need to talk to someone. If you decide you want to talk to me about this - you know where I'm at." Carlos turned and left James's room.

"Dammit!" James threw a pair of Converse across the room. He lay back on his bed and covered his face with his hands. "I hate it when he's right!"

* * *

"Kendall wants to take a paternity test? Are you serious? I can't believe he wasn't pissed!" Nikki couldn't believe what Francie was telling her.

"I never said he wasn't pissed…he was. I don't blame him. But we worked it out." After they decided to get a paternity test done they ate lunch and Francie apologized profusely. Kendall, being the stellar guy that he is, accepted her apology and it seemed that he understood the predicament that she faced over seven years ago. Francie could hardly believe it.

"Have you thought about what you're going to tell Ryan?"

"Uh-huh, nothing."

"Nothing?"

Francie shook her head, "Nope, not a thing."

"What about after the results come back? You'll have to tell him something if they show that Kendall's her father."

"What did you say?" Both women jumped at the growl that came from the doorway behind them. "What in the hell did you say?!"

* * *

Every time James closed his eyes he saw her smile, those soulful, dark eyes. He could hear her laugh. God, that laugh is infectious. He remembered the warmth of her cheek on his hand, the smell of her hair when he hugged her goodbye. He could imagine how soft those lips would be, how sweet they would taste.

When Kendall got to LA, he'd share stories of this great girl he had to leave to pursue his dreams in tinsel town. Through those stories, James fell in love with the Italian girl who loved as hard as she fought, who couldn't complete a sentence without using her hands to save her soul, whose smile would light up a room. Her sarcasm and sharp wit kept even Kendall on his toes. She'd do anything for anyone. She was caring, funny, loving. God, she sounded too good to be true. But she's real and James finally met her. Now he can't get her out of his mind. James wondered how Kendall could forget about her. But life gets in the way. Now, Kendall is lucky enough to reconnect with the dream girl…and James was jealous.

His stomach in knots, James sat up and saw his reflection in the full length mirror on the wall. He spoke to the stranger staring back at him. "Oh, Jay. What are you doing? You got it bad, man." He shook his head.

What would Kendall say? How would he react?

"If I were him, I'd kick my ass. Shit!" James pinched the bridge of his nose. He wished he knew how Kendall felt about Francie, how she felt about Kendall, or if Kendall being Marley's father would change any of those feelings.

Carlos was right, James needed to talk to someone. He checked his watch. If he left now, he should have plenty of time to get there, say what he needs to say and get back before the tour bus pulls out. If he was late, he could grab a flight to Salt Lake City and meet the guys there. This was something he had to do. James got up off the bed, went to the dresser and grabbed the small piece of paper. He made sure he had his phone, wallet and room key and walked out of his suite. All he could think about was seeing Francie.

* * *

Ryan Quinn was a handsome but intimidating man. He stood at six-foot-three with broad shoulders and a trim waist. Ryan's athletic build hasn't changed much from his high school days when he played wide receiver for the state champion Wichita Braves football team. He has thick, perfectly coiffed black hair, emerald-green eyes and a smile that would make an angel want to sin. It's easy to see how Francie was drawn so easily to this stunning man.

But Ryan also had a dark side. He had a temper that would erupt making Mt. Vesuvius look like a sixth grade science fair project. He had no problem working things out with his fists. Even with his wife. This is what had Francie so scared of Ryan Quinn.

"Ryan, what in the hell are you doing here?" Nikki questioned the man looming in the doorway.

Francie quietly said, "You don't live here anymore. You can't just-"

"I came to see how my daughter enjoyed the concert tickets I got her for her birthday." Ryan answered Nikki but his eyes never left Francie's face. She cowered under Ryan's glare. "And – I can do whatever I want, I paid for this house. Now, what in the hell did I hear you say?"

Francie meekly replied, "She had a great ti-"

"Cut the bullshit, Francie!" Ryan screamed making both women jump. "Kendall thinks he's Marley's father? Who in the hell does he think he is?! How did Kendall find you?!" With each question Ryan yelled louder and Francie shrank away not able to find her voice.

Nikki stared at her sister with her jaw dropping. What in the name of God is up with her? Francie is such a spitfire, even ballsy. Why is she so scarred of Ryan? Nikki just couldn't wrap her head around it.

"The concert tickets you so graciously bestowed upon your dau-" Nikki stopped before the word came out of her mouth. "…upon Marley were to Big Time Rush. Kendall Schmidt is in Big Time Rush. You dropped Francie, and Marley, right in his lap. Now back off my sister, asshole!" Nikki yelled at Ryan.

Ryan spun on his heels and headed for Nikki. Francie knew what was coming. She had been on the wrong end of his rage before. Francie positioned herself in between her sister and her husband – oh, that word pained her. "Back up, Ryan!" Francie found her voice.

Ryan was stunned into silence. Francie was facing Ryan, her eyes never leaving him. She spoke over her shoulder to Nikki, "Take the girls and go to the park for a while."

Nikki hesitated then spoke, "You sure?"

"Go, now!" Francie spoke louder.

Nikki grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter and went out the back calling for the girls to get in the car. Marley slightly resisted wanting her mom to come along but Nikki mentioned ice cream and off to the car Marley ran.


	5. My White Knight

**A/N: First I'd like to thank everyone for the kind words, I really means a lot to me. Like I said, this is the first time I've ever tried anything like this so I'm a bit nervous. **

**Also, I appreciate all of you who are taking the time to read or read and review, as well as those who have selected favorite/follow. I hope you continue to enjoy this.**

**One last thing - this is quite a long chapter. I had a lot to get across, sorry. This is based loosely on a personal experience. There is some violence in this chapter. Please don't judge. Enjoy.**

* * *

With Nikki gone so was Francie's courage. Ryan took notice of her shoulders dropping and her gaze faltering. He pounced like a lion on its wounded prey. "You knew Kendall was in that Big Time Crush didn't you?"

"Rush." Francie whispered and lowered her eyes.

"What?!"

"Rush. Big Time RUSH." Before the words were barely out of her mouth she felt his fist meet her cheek. Francie's head snapped to the right and she staggered, dizziness flooding over her. She brought her hand up to her throbbing cheek. Tears began to sting her eyes.

"Don't correct me!" He bellowed. Ryan grabbed a handful of Francie's hair and yanked her head back. "You knew didn't you?" He slapped her open-handed on her right cheek. "You knew and you let me buy those tickets anyway, didn't you?!" Ryan was in her face screaming at her.

Between sobs Francie said, "They're her favor-"

"Shut up! Now you listen to me! Kendall left…he left you behind years ago. Kendall Schmidt is not walking back into our lives, into MY life, and taking my wife and daughter away from me!"

Francie thought she heard a knock on the door.

Ryan pulled viciously on her hair. "Do you hear me?!" Ryan screamed, "He is not taking my family from me!"

Francie was sure she heard the front door open. "Francie? You OK?"

James!

"We aren't possessions, Ryan!" As if drawing strength from James's presence, Francie screamed back at Ryan. "Kendall isn't trying to take us from you! You've pushed us away! God, I hope Kendall's her father!" Ryan drew his fist back and Francie braced for the impact.

James barreled through the kitchen door. "Francie?!" James's eyes fell on the shocking sight. "Hey, let her go!"

Ryan shoved Francie hard. She lost her balance and fell to the ground hitting her head on the counter and cabinets. Ryan spun around to face James. He took a swing but James dodged it. James swung back, Ryan wasn't so lucky. He took it square in the nose. James saw the blood flowing freely both from Ryan's nose and Francie's head. He was distracted by the sight of Francie crumpled on the kitchen floor allowing Ryan to sucker punch James in the ribs. He grabbed his side in pain.

James charged Ryan. "Get the fuck out and leave her alone!" James yelled as he slammed his fist into Ryan's stomach. They tumbled to the floor, rolling around, each trying to get the upper hand.

"What do you care?" Ryan grunted as another on of James's shots connected. "Did the bitch sleep with you, too?"

Rage gave James the edge he needed to gain control over Ryan. "Oh you did not…" He flipped Ryan onto his back, and straddled him, sitting on his stomach while pinning Ryan's arms to his sides with his long, strong legs. "Just. Call. Her. A. Bitch!" With every word, James's fists met Ryan's jaw. Ryan lay still, exhausted from the fight and the pain. James quickly got off Ryan and made his way to Francie.

He brushed her hair off of her face and gently stroked over the large red hand print on her right cheek. "Francie? Come on, Beautiful, open those eyes for me. Come on. Come on, Francie, please? Please!" Her eyelids started to flutter, then slowly opened.

Francie's vision was blurred at first. As the haze started to lift she could see James smiling at her. James took a deep breath, relieved.

"James? Oh, James." Francie started to cry, thankful that he was here, that he had stopped whatever may have happened. She tried to sit up, the pain shooting though her head made her start to slump back down. James cradled her in his strong arms.

"Easy," he whispered. "Where's Marley, is she OK?"

"She's with Nikki."

"Oh, thank God." He held Francie tighter. James turned to look at Ryan lying on the floor on the cusp of consciousness. If that asshole had touched one blonde hair on that precious child's head James was going to jail for murder. Plain and simple.

James reached above their heads onto the counter and grabbed a dish towel. Applying pressure to her wound he tried to stop the bleeding. "Come on, let's get you to a hospital."

"No!" Francie snapped.

James didn't understand her resistance. "Why?"

"Just – just no. I'm alright. Just let me sit for a minute."

James sat with her still holding on tightly. Francie was thankful for that. The same feeling of safety and security she'd felt in Kendall's arms she was now feeling in James's. Right now, that was fine by her.

"Well, I intended to come here and hold you in my arms but not like this." James chuckled, then stopped abruptly when he realized he'd actually spoken the words out loud. Francie, stunned, looked up into his soft, hazel eyes.

"W-What?" James dodged the question like a politician. Removing the towel from her wound he saw the bleeding hadn't slowed.

"Come on. We're going to the hospital. No arguments."

"But, I do-"

"I said no arguments." James stood up and slid his hand under Francie's knees and the other around her back. Effortlessly, he scooped her up and proceeded to carry her out of the kitchen.

"What about, Ryan?" Francie looked down at the bleeding, unconscious man.

"We'll call the cops in the car. Nikki, too."

"But…" Francie started.

James looked at her, his expression clearly indicating that there was no more to be said on the subject. It was final.

In the car, Francie called Nikki and told her what happened. Nikki cried. She told Francie that she'd leave the girls with Mrs. Duncan, Nikki's next door neighbor and meet her sister – and her rescuer – at the hospital.

While that call was taking place, James called the police and explained the situation. A car was sent for Ryan and another would meet James and Francie at the hospital to get their statements. His next call was about to open up another can of worms. When James got Francie to the hospital he called Carlos and made him gather Kendall and Logan before he started his story.

"That son of a bitch, hit her?" Kendall came unglued. "How is she? Where's Marley? Is she ok? What in the hell were you doing there, James? I'm gonna kill Ryan, I swear to God! He hit Francie? Oh, hell no!"

Carlos and Logan tried their best to calm Kendall as James answered a few of the questions. "Francie's fine. She hit her head, it was bleeding. The doctor is with her now." James heard Kendall curse…again. "Marley was with Nikki, she's fine. Doesn't even know we're here."

"I'll be right there!" Kendall said, looking around for his phone.

"WE'LL be right there." Logan said locking eyes with Carlos. "Absolutely, man. On our way."

James was relieved and concerned that the guys, especially Kendall, were coming to the hospital. He knew he'd have to answer the questions they had. James sat with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. Waiting.

"Mr. Maslow?" James looked up into the motherly face of the ER nurse.

"Yes?"

"Ms. Quinn is asking for you." _Ugh, Quinn_. James groaned inwardly. _We've got to get rid of that name_.

"How is she?" James stood to follow the nurse. "She's shaken up but physically she'll be alright." The older woman turned to James and let out a small laugh. "You've got your hands full with this little lady. She's a feisty one." James smiled; he already had a good idea that was the case. "Uh-oh, do I have to apologize on her behalf?" Another small laugh came from the nurse. "Oh no, no. It's just that the doctor wanted to shave the area around the wound to suture it and she was having none of that! Oh my. We finally convinced her that it would be a small spot and it would be hidden by the rest of her hair. Lordy, she has plenty! She finally conceded but, oh boy, it wasn't easy." James laughed, a girl after his own heart. Amazing.

The nurse knocked on the door and James heard Francie quietly say "Come in." The nurse opened the door indicating to James to enter first. His heart broke seeing her sitting on that hospital bed, one lightly freckled cheek swollen and bruised the other still bared a faint red handprint. She shouldn't be in here! Anger started to build again but quickly subsided when he heard her call him. "James!" Francie weakly smiled and held her hand out to him. With quick strides, James was next to the bed, Francie's hand concealed within both of his. "How you doin', Gorgeous?" Francie smiled shyly, looked down at her knees. "My head is killing me and I've been scalped by that, that…SAVAGE BEAST OF A DOCTOR!" Francie raised her voice and emphasized the last few words, with both her voice and her free hand, for the benefit of the ER nurse. James smiled wide at the Italian girl. Yep, definitely feisty. The nurse turned, shook her head and smiled at Francie who, in turn, smiled back good-naturedly. "Honey that man, there still thinks you're beautiful. Look at the way he's looking at you." That simple statement sent a panic through both Francie and James.

Damn, I've got to work on that poker face, James thought. If the nurse read it that easily Kendall will, too. "Um," James rubbed the top of Francie's hand. "Your hair looks beautiful. You've got so much of it how can you even tell any of it is gone?" Francie smiled at him, "Oh I can tell, trust me."

Francie looked down at James's hand. His knuckles were torn up from the pounding he dealt out to Ryan. "You should get that looked at." James looked down and shrugged his shoulders, "Nah, it's alright."

Ignoring James, Francie asked the older woman, "Nurse, could you look at his hand, please?"

The nurse walked to James and gave his hand a once over. "Give me a second and I'll get that taken care of for you." She patted James on the shoulder and left the room.

"You're pushy, you know that?" James shook a finger at Francie.

"Me?! You're the one who insisted we come to the hospital!" Francie poked at James's nose.

"Your head was bleeding!"

"I was OK."

"You're stubborn."

"You have no idea." They started laughing.

When it was quiet for a moment Francie spoke softly, "James, I want to thank you. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't showed up." A tear ran down her swollen cheek. James, a gently as possible, wiped it away.

"No need to thank me." James swallowed hard, "You're OK."

James raised her hand to his lips. Francie watched, as if in slow motion, as his perfect pink lips placed a feather light kiss on the back of her hand. He turned her hand over and placed another kiss on her palm then lightly ran his hand over where he placed that kiss. He turned her hand over - once again - and placed a kiss on the back of her hand in the same place he started.

Shock waves ran through Francie's entire body – head to toe. Slowly, she released the breath she had been holding. James raised his hazel eyes to meet her dark brown ones. Francie had butterflies in her stomach. _Dear God, he's beautiful._ She was thankful she was sitting down. If she had been standing, her knees would surely have buckled underneath her.

Francie's eyes traveled from his eyes to his perfectly pouty lips. She wanted those lips, to feel them, taste them. Her eyes shifted back to his. James was gazing at her with the softest, most loving expression on his face. His hand came up and, being careful to avoid her head, slid around to the back of her neck. His thumb caressing the faint handprint on her cheek. Slowly, James leaned in toward Francie. _Please, don't let her pull away, _James prayed_._

Francie placed her free hand on his strong arm. Those arms defended her from Ryan, held her protectively and carried her out of her house to safety. Francie's heart skipped a beat, maybe two. She lightly licked her lips and closed her eyes in anticipation of the kiss. She could smell his cologne. She could feel him inches away.

Just before their lips could meet there was a knock on the door.


	6. Wise Advice

Francie opened her eyes. "Damn." James whispered, barely audible, as he started leaning back into his chair beside the bed. Feeling like a child caught with her hand in a cookie jar, Francie softly spoke. "Um, come in."

The nurse walked in and following her were two uniformed police officers, one male and one female. They entered the room. "Ms. Quinn?" The female officer spoke. "I'm Officer Tyler, this is Officer Perry," She indicated the male officer standing closer to the door. "May I have a moment of your time? I need to get a statement from you."

"Sure. Please call me Francie." She spoke quietly.

Officer Perry spoke to James, "Mr. Maslow, I'll need to get a statement from you as well, if you don't mind. The room next door is available."

"Absolutely." James stood and squeezed Francie's hand, finally releasing it. Although, he really didn't want to.

"I'll be right back." Francie nodded her head. James leaned over and kissed Francie carefully on the top of her head. He breathed in her hair's coconut scent. James heard Francie draw in a small breath. He stood, smiled down at Francie and left with Officer Perry.

As the door closed, Officer Tyler sat in the chair that James had just vacated. "Ms. Quinn, Francie, could you please start at the beginning and recount the events that occurred." Francie took a deep breath and began.

"…when I walked into the kitchen I saw him, I saw him…." James was getting angry recalling what took place a mere two hours ago. "Take your time, Mr. Maslow."

James nodded in appreciation to the officer. "Ryan was holding onto Francie by her hair. He had her head pulled back so she couldn't look away from him." James paused and took a deep breath. "One cheek was red and swollen the other had red handprint on it. Dammit, he hit her!" James looked down at his hands shaking his head.

"…James yelled at him to let me go. Ryan shoved me backwards and…" Francie shuddered.

"…her head hit the counter and cabinets on the way down. Ryan charged at me swinging…" James stared out the window.

"…but he missed. James didn't miss him. Then I blacked out. That's all that I remember." Francie closed her eyes.

"…we went down and I got the upper hand. I saw Francie bleeding, got her to the hospital." James took a deep breath, thankful that was over.

When the statements were taken, the officers left and James went back into Francie's room. Maybe they could pick up where they were interrupted. "Hey, you doing OK?" James asked returning to the chair next to the bed and reached for Francie's hand. "Yeah, I'm OK."

Francie felt a bit awkward. She wanted that kiss, wanted it badly, but was that the right thing to do now? She's leaving her abusive husband, her child's paternity is in question, and a sense of loyalty to an old love hangs over her head. Francie needs an intervention!

There was a knock on the door. _Thank God_ "Come in," Francie called. Nikki came flying through the door. "Franny! They wouldn't let me in! They said you were giving statements to the police!" Nikki cupped Francie's face in her shaking hands and said, "You okay, Sis?"

Francie smiled then started crying, "I'm fine Nik. I was so scared." James stood up to leave the sisters alone. As he walked by the bed to leave, Nikki stopped him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thank you, James. Thank you so much." Tears fell on his shoulders.

James hugged her back. "I'm glad I was there." James looked over Nikki's shoulder at Francie crying and tears filled his eyes. What would have happened if I hadn't shown up? James quickly shook the thought out of his mind, released Nikki and walked out of the room blinking back tears.

The nurse caught him exiting Francie's room. "Let's get your hand cleaned up. We don't want your girlfriend getting upset with us, now do we?" She winked at James. Although, he liked the sound of Francie being called his girlfriend, he corrected the nurse. "Oh she's, uh, she's not my girlfriend."

"Uh-huh, whatever you say." The nurse slyly smiled.

"Seriously, she's… um, it's complicated."

"Doesn't have to be." The nurse replied. "While we treated her she told us what happened, abusive husband, ensuing fight, handsome hero."

"Come on…she said I was handsome?" James smirked at the older woman.

"Not in so many words, but she didn't' have to spell it out. I may be old but my eyes are good." The nurse smiled at the blushing man. "She cares about you, I can tell. I'm a wise woman. Don't wait too long or you'll miss your chance."

"Is that experience speaking?" James asked.

"No, Sweetie, just advice from someone who's seen firsthand that life is too short. Everything can change in a moment, without warning or notice. When you have a chance at happiness, you take it." She finished bandaging James's hand, "There you go, almost as good as new. Keep it clean, keep some Neosporin on it and change the bandages. You'll be good to go in a few days."

"Thank you…for everything." James said. "I appreciate the advice."

"You're welcome. Take good care of her." The nurse smiled.

After getting his hand cleaned and bandaged, James made his way out to the waiting room. He could still feel the soft warmth of Francie's hand on his lips, he smiled.

Just as James took a seat in the waiting room, his friends walked in. Kendall was a man on a mission. His face set somewhere between anger and fright. "James! Where is she? Is she OK?" James stood and put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "She's in there with Nikki now. She's fine. The doc stitched her up. The cops just left. They took our statements."

Kendall shook his head. "That dirty bastard. I swear, if I EVER see him, I'll kill him," Kendall vowed. "Take a number," James flatly remarked.

Logan noticed the bandage on James's hand. "Looks like you tried."

"Oh, it's nothing," James raised one shoulder. "Francie made the nurse cleaned and bandaged it."

Kendall grinned, "Same ol' Francie. "

"Hey, James," Kendall's eyes locked onto James's. "Thank you. Seriously, man, thank you." Kendall pulled James in and hugged him tightly. "I'm just glad I was there." _Oh no_…James wanted to shove those words back into his mouth!

Now Kendall's going to want to know…

"What were you doing there, anyway?"…damn, no dodging that question now.

James saw Carlos shift his weight nervously waiting to hear what kind of story James would make up. "Well," James started. "I wanted to see my biggest fan one more time before we left town." James held his phone up, "I was going to get a picture with Marley on my phone, print it, sign it and send it to her in her birthday card." James held his breath waiting to see if Kendall bought it.

Kendall smiled at his friend, "That's really thoughtful, Jay."

_Whew, he bought it._ James recovered, "Well, she is a cute kid, ya know?"

"Don't I know it." Kendall grinned.

* * *

"Francie, honey, I'm so sorry. I should have noticed the Ryan had come in or…" Nikki sobbed, hugging her little sister.

"Nik, it's not your fault. It's mine."

"What? Yours? What are you talking about?" Nikki brushed Francie's hair behind her ear. "How is this your fault?"

Francie looked down at her hands, embarrassed. "I made him mad."

"What?"

"I made him mad. I should know better, I'm sorry."

"Fay, how long has this been going on?" Nikki asked, afraid to hear the answer.

Francie sat quietly for a moment. "Since Marley's third birthday." Francie's started to cry remembering when her hell started.

"Oh my God," Nikki whispered.

After everyone was g-gone, Ryan and I were cleaning up and I t-teased him about dressing up like a p-princess and playing tea party with M-Marley at her birthday party." Francie was crying so hard she could barely get though the words out. "He g-grabbed me by my arms and lift me up and threw m-me onto the couch." Francie drew in a deep breath, "I hit the c-coffee table with my ankle and t-the arm rest with my side."

Nikki remembered the broken ankle and the nasty bruise on Francie's side. Ryan had told them that Francie tripped over Marley's new tricycle that his parents had gotten for Marley's birthday.

"I d-didn't mean anything by it. I didn't, N-nikki."

"Oh, honey. I know you didn't. It's not your fault, do you hear me? It's not your fault." The sisters cried in each other's arms.

After a moment, Francie and Nikki calmed down. There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Francie said.

The nurse came through the door first, followed closely by Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan.

"Freckles." Kendall's voice was full of relief when he laid his eyes upon Francie. His heart lurched when he saw her swollen and bruised face. Kendall hurried to her bedside. To everyone's surprise, Kendall leaned down, carefully cupped Francie's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. This kiss held more urgency than the one they shared in Kendall's suite earlier.

Carlos looked quickly to James who was standing there observing his best friend kissing the woman James, himself, loved! The hurt on James's face broke Carlos's heart in two. _Dammit, _Carlos thought, _I knew this wouldn't end well._ Carlos placed a comforting hand on James's shoulder but James's didn't even know it was there. His entire body was numb. James almost had that kiss, it could have – should have – been his! _Oh hell, this is what I get. I knew she was Kendall's girl; I should have stayed away, dammit!_ James couldn't stomach it any longer; as he turned toward the door he locked eyes with the Francie's nurse. James couldn't hold her pity-filled stare for long; he dropped his eyes and walked out of the room.


	7. A Chance At A Happily Ever After

Kendall was overwhelmed with emotion. Anger with Ryan for the physical, as well as, emotional abuse that Francie had to endure. Terror at the thought that he could have lost Francie – forever. Apprehension about Francie's divorce, Ryan won't make this easy on her. Love, for the sweet little blonde girl, daughter or not, and her mother who Kendall just realized meant more to him than he thought. These feelings washed over him quickly leaving him confused. Kendall knew he had to sort all of this out – soon.

Kendall broke the kiss, eyes still closed, and rested his forehead to Francie's. "I was so scared, Francie. I'm not going to lose you again." Kendall kissed Francie on her forehead, pulled away and took in her injuries.

"I'm fine Kendall, thanks to James." Francie turned to acknowledge James but he was gone. "Where'd he go?'

_Think, man. Think! _"Uh, he got a phone call," Carlos answered covering for his friend, once again. _Shit, I'm going to have to cover him for the rest of this damn tour!_

Logan, holding tightly onto Nikki, looked at Carlos and wondered what his friend was up to. Something wasn't right.

"Let's see about getting you out of here, Sis." Nikki said.

"I'll go find the nurse, she just stepped out. You stay with Francie." Logan kissed Nikki on the top of her head.

"Thank you." Nikki whispered and smiled.

* * *

Logan stepped out into the hallway. No sign of the nurse. He turned to the right hoping to hit the nurses' station. As Logan walked he thought about Francie and how she needed a man in her life that knew how to treat a woman properly. That Ryan is a piece of shit. What kind of man would hit a woman? Yeah, she definitely needed someone like Kendall in her life. He would treat her like a queen and their daughter like a princess. _Well, getting a little ahead of yourself aren't ya there, Logan?_

Logan spotted the nurses station ahead. James was there, leaning on his elbows on the counter, talking to Francie's nurse. As Logan neared the station, he heard James say, "…can't even look him in the face. When he kissed her I felt my heart break, honest to God."

The nurse patted James's shoulder, "She has feelings for you, too. Don't give up that easily. You want that girl, you fight for her."

James stood up straight. "He's my best friend, I don't want to hurt hi-", James turned around to see Logan standing there, mouth agape. "Hey, Logan! What's up?" James smiled as best he could trying to pretend he wasn't about to have an aneurysm. The nurse excused herself.

"Are you in love with her?"

James chuckled nervously, "Huh, what? What are you talking about?"

Logan gave James his best 'go to hell look'. "Really, James? I overheard part of your conversation with the nurse."

James's smile left his face. "Eavesdropping isn't polite, Logan."

"You know I didn't do it on purpose." Logan crossed his arms over his chest. "Answer my question."

James ran his hand through his dark hair, "No."

"No, you don't love her?" Logan furrowed his brow.

"No, I'm not going to answer your question." James turned and headed to the waiting room. He called over his shoulder to Logan, "When Francie's ready to go, come get me, I have her car keys."

* * *

James sat in the waiting room thinking.

Thinking about Kendall. _We've been friends for a long time. If I tried to build a relationship with Francie would that totally destroy Kendall? Does Kendall love her? Maybe the kiss wasn't a big deal. Kendall was emotional, maybe he was just overwhelmed, but so am I. _

Thinking about Marley. _That sweet little girl needs a good man she can count on to be there for her. Marley needs a father figure that would treat her mother well. A father is an important thing for a young girl. Kendall would be a great dad, but so would I._

Thinking about Francie. _She's been through the ringer, there's no doubt about that. She needs someone to keep her safe in case Ryan comes around. Francie deserves to be happy and loved not hurt and abused. Kendall would treat her like a queen, but so would I._

"This isn't getting me anywhere." James said aloud. He took a deep, relaxing breath to try to clear his head.

* * *

Logan, left standing at the nurses' station, flagged down Francie's nurse and asked about getting her released. The nurse set about gathering the paperwork to head to Francie's room.

Logan walked slowly back mulling over what was going on with his friends. Kendall and Francie have a past, maybe a child, does that give them an edge for a future? Do they even want a future? James is nothing if not determined, but how far would he be willing to go for a woman?

Logan remembered the tales that Kendall would tell of his old love, too. He remembered the wistfulness in James's eyes as Kendall would recount detail after detail. Logan even teased James about being such a romantic as to fall in love with a fantasy woman from another man's stories. James would just smile and shake his head. "I'm gonna have a love like that one day Logan, you'll see." Is this James's 'one day'?

Logan made it back to the room. He knocked and walked in. Nikki looked over to him, "Did you find the nurse?"

"Yeah, she'll be here in a few." Logan ran his fingers through his hair. Carlos knew what that meant. Something was weighing on Logan's mind. "I found James, too."

Carlos looked at Logan, "Oh yeah?" _Logan knows, too! Aw, dammit!_

Logan maintained eye contact with Carlos, "Yeah. He's in the waiting room…still on the phone."

_Uh-oh, Logan knows I covered for James, he knows I know. Oh no!_

"Great, we'll have you out of here in no time, Freckles." While Kendall and Nikki were focused on Francie, Logan mouthed the words '_we need to talk' _to Carlos. Carlos nodded, even though the last thing he wanted to do was talk to Logan about this. Carlos knew that Logan would be pissed that Carlos kept this from him.

The nurse knocked and entered Francie's room. "Well, I have a couple of things for you to sign Miss Francie. Then there are some details that I need to discuss privately with you, also." The others all took the hint and began to leave the room. "If you would like to find a seat in the waiting room, I'll bring her out when we're done."

Francie signed the papers then the nurse pulled up a chair next to the bed. "I know it's none of my business, honey, but I have tell you something. That beautiful boy, he loves you, something awful." Francie looked away from the nurse as the older woman patted Francie's hand. "Just know all the facts before you make any decisions."

Confusion clouded Francie's thoughts. She never expected Kendall to still have feelings for her. She never expected feelings to have lingered for Kendall, either. Is the fact that Kendall could be Marley's father responsible for his affection? What about James, her hero? Never in her wildest dreams did Francie think she would attract someone like James. Someone in the limelight used to the Hollywood types being attracted to an every day, down-to-earth, Kansas girl…with a daughter – yeah that happens NEVER! She knew Kendall before he was KENDALL, before fame and fortune touched him. They had history. And then there's Ryan. Francie needs to sort all of this out…soon.

The nurse stood up, "Now, let's get you to your friends, what do you say?" She helped Francie get to her feet.

Francie smiled, "That sounds great. Oh, and thank you…for everything. Um, sorry I was a pain in the ass about my hair." The guilt heavy in Francie's voice.

The nurse laughed and opened the door. "That's alright, Dear. I've got to say that this visit you were much more cheerful. I've seen you in here too many times." Francie lowered her head, feeling ashamed. "Yes, I remember you and I trust that beautiful man had something to do with calling the cops on that asshat of a husband of yours. Remember this, you've done nothing wrong. Got it?"

"You knew?" Francie asked.

"Of course, I did. Honey, we see abuse all the time but if you don't ask for help then my hands are tied."

"I was ashamed and scared, I couldn't say anything."

"I know, Dear, I know." The nurse put her arm around Francie's shoulders and gave her a hug. Off to the waiting room they women walked.

* * *

Kendall, Carlos and Nikki came up to James whose head was tilted back and his eyes closed. Carlos kicked James's leg. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

James's eyes flew open and his head snapped forward. "Jesus Christ, 'Los! You scared the hell outta me."

Laughing, Carlos said, "I guess, man. Sorry."

"We have to get you guys back to the hotel. When do the buses pull out?" Nikki asked.

"As soon as we get to them," Logan said as he walked up to the group. "I just called Jude. If we can make it back within two hours we can catch a ride. If we can't, Jude will get us tickets on the first flight out."

"You're lucky that you have a great tour manager." Nikki smiled at Logan as he draped an arm over her shoulders. " OK, well, I can get Francie home, we'll take her car, and you four can take my car and just leave it at the hotel. I'll get out there tomorrow and pick it up." Nikki suggested.

"No," Kendall said sharply, "I'll stay. You guys go on and catch the busses. I'll stay the night at Francie's and catch the first flight out in the morning."

James didn't care much for that idea. He wanted to stay but he couldn't suggest that without raising suspicion. After all, Kendall would be the obvious choice to stay.

"We can stay with you, bro." James said, as calmly as he could. Carlos nodded, "Absolutely.""

"No, that's fine. Really, I could use some time to catch up with Francie and Marley. You go ahead and get to the bus."

_Time to catch up with Francie and Marley, huh? Kendall wants the time to worm his way back into Francie's life._ As soon as these thoughts formed in his head, James felt awful. Kendall is his friend. His best friend. Marley could very well be Kendall's daughter, of course he'd would and should want to spend time with her. _That's it, I'm backing off. I'll give Kendall his chance at a happily ever after. It's the right thing to do, dammit! _

"Then it's settled." James replied both to himself and to Kendall.

"What's settled?" Francie and the nurse were standing behind James.

James was so happy to see Francie on her feet he almost reached out and pulled her into his arms. Trying to bury that urge, James shoved his hands into his pockets and said, "Hey Francie! It's so good to see you up and moving. How you feel? You OK?" God, he wanted to hold her.

Expecting some sort of physical contact from James, Francie looked up at him, confused by his actions. "I'm fine, thanks. What's settled?"

Kendall stepped forward and stood at Francie's side, opposite the nurse. "I'm going to stay with you tonight. I'll have Jude get me on the first flight out in the morning."

_Oh no, he can't stay with me. Alone._ "Kendall, you need to go with the guys. You have a show." Francie protested.

"I think I need to be here, with you." _With me, alone, is the last place I need you to be._

"I'll be fine Kendall. You go, really, it's OK."

"I don't like the idea of you being alone right now."

"It's alright, Nikki will stay with me." Francie shot her sister a look and Nikki came to the rescue, "Oh yeah, absolutely, Kendall, I've got this."

"Are you sure? I can stay? It's not a problem."

"No, no, I'm good." Releif flooded Francie.

Kendall resigned, "OK, if you say so."

James was ashamed to admit that he was a bit relieved that Kendall wasn't staying with Francie. He agreed to back off, he didn't agree to like it.

"Let's load up the cars and get Francie home." Logan suggested.


	8. I Wish You Were My Daddy

They got to Francie's house and got her settled. Nikki and Logan went to Mrs. Duncan to pick up Marley and Piper and to pack an overnight bag for the 'slumber party' they told the girls they were going to have. Kendall, James and Carlos started to clean up the kitchen before the girls got home.

When Nikki, Logan and the girls got back to Francie's, Marley hit that door like a runaway freight train. "Mommy! James!"

"Hey, Blondie!" James scooped up Marley giving the adorable blonde a bear hug. Marley squealed with delight hearing her special nickname James had bestowed upon her. "Listen, your mom isn't feeling well so you need to be easy with her, OK?"

Marley turned to face her mother and answered James's question, "OK. Are you going to be OK, Mommy?"

"I'll be fine baby. Come give mommy a hug, huh?" James carried Marley over to Francie who was propped up on the couch with Kendall next to her. As James placed Marley on Francie's lap, he was very careful not to make contact, eye or otherwise, with Francie. He just couldn't bare it.

Francie noticed that James had avoided her since they left the hospital. He tossed Francie's keys to Kendall and rode back to her house with Nikki and Logan. Was he embarrassed for trying to kiss her? Did he come to his senses and realize what he was doing? Maybe Francie read him wrong, maybe James wasn't attracted to her. Tears nearly came to her eyes from the rejection. _Focus on your daughter, Francie_.

"Mommy, did you fall again?" Marley looked at Kendall, "Mommy falls a lot." Between the rejection from James, the confusion and guilt over Kendall, and the innocent statement from her soon to be seven-year-old, Francie started to cry. Kendall rubbed Francie's arm trying to comfort her. James wanted so badly to do the same. His heart was breaking for this sweet, beautiful woman and he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and kiss her troubles away. _Am I going to be able to back off? Am I going to be strong enough to resist these feelings? I've got to, for Kendall, for Marley._

Seeing Francie break down with Marley in her arms, Kendall wanted nothing more than to get his hands on his old pal Ryan. He'd beat that lowlife to a pulp, finish where James left off. Watching Francie hold her daughter - possibly their daughter - and cry like that tore Kendall apart. He remembered the Francie that he left seven years ago – smiling, laughing, sparkling eyes and feisty. Oh boy was she feisty. Was Kendall somehow responsible for this? _If I hadn't left, if I would have stayed then Ryan and Francie would have never gotten together. Seven years later would Francie and I still be together? Would we be married? Have more kids? Or…_

Kendall was pulled back to reality by Marley saying, "I wish you were my Daddy. You don't make Mommy cry." The entire room was hushed absorbing the meaning of the little girl's words. Francie drew in a sharp breath and looked at Kendall, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Nikki whispered a small "oh" as her hand came up to cover her mouth. Logan comfortingly tightened his hold on Nikki. Carlos looked up at the ceiling, his vision blurring. James smiled sympathetically at the pretty, green-eyed little girl. _Dear God, I can't believe I'm asking for this but please, PLEASE let Kendall be her father. If you do, I swear I will absolutely step away and let Kendall, Francie and Marley have a chance to be a family. Please._

Kendall slowly smiled at Marley. "I wish I were too, Sweetie. Come here." Kendall held his arms open for Marley and she crawled very carefully off of Francie's lap. He held her tightly; he didn't want to let the little girl go. Kendall has never wanted anything more in his life than to claim this child as his.

Marley pulled out of the hug and said, "You don't have to live with us. Daddy hasn't lived with us for a while. You could be my Daddy and still sing…but could I go to all of your concerts and dance on stage with James?" Everyone in the room laughed and Marley grinned ear to ear.

James strolled over to Kendall and lifted Marley off of his lap. "I'll tell you what, Blondie."

Marley smiled at James using her nickname again. "What?"

"Anytime I'm on stage you are welcome to join me. But don't be dancing better than me. Got it?" Francie's heart swelled with emotion as she watched James deal out a vibrant smile to her baby girl. _He is so good with Marley. He was good with me, too. What in the world went wrong? James tried to kiss me, right? Then the next thing I know, Kendall shows up and…wait a minute._

There was a knock at the door. The car Jude sent for the guys had arrived, ready to take them back to the hotel.

"Hey man," Carlos placed a hand on Kendall's shoulder. "If we're gonna catch the ride to Salt Lake City, we've got to get going."

"I know." Kendall looked at Francie and rubbed the top of her thigh. James, his stomach knotting, turned away, he couldn't stand to watch what he knew was coming. "I hate leaving you. Especially like this."

"I'm fine Kendall, I'll be alright." _I really need to think. I need you and James out of here - I've got to clear my head._

"I'll call you every day. If you need anything, I mean ANYTHING, you call me." Kendall turned to Nikki who was hugging Logan goodbye, "You hear me, Nikki? They need anything, you call me."

"Got ya," Nikki replied over Logan's shoulder. "Anything."

Carlos walked over to where Francie was sitting, leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head. "Take care Francie. Talk to you soon."

"Bye, 'Los. Thank you." She patted his hand.

Carlos replied, "No thanks necessary." Carlos replied before heading over to the girls to give them their goodbyes.

Logan walked over to Francie holding Nikki's hand. "Bye kiddo." He kissed Francie on her temple. "Bye, Logan. Thanks for everything." She smiled up at him.

"Not a problem. You Mancinis are pretty special people. Take care of each other, OK?" Francie and Nikki both nodded at him. Logan, with Nikki in tow, then made his way to the girls.

Kendall scooted closer to Francie to give his goodbye. "Listen, I'll be back as soon as I can. We'll get that paternity test done, OK?" He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand.

"OK, thank you Kendall for understanding about Marley and Ryan and everything. I'm so sorry." Francie was an emotional wreck, she started to cry again. "Oh God, Kendall, what if she's not yours? What then?"

Kendall shook his head, green eyes shining and said, "Then I'll get you the best damn lawyer and we pull custody from Ryan and we all live happily ever after." Kendall raised an eyebrow and smirked at Francie.

_Happily ever after? Oh Kendall… _"I'm so sorry," Francie said to Kendall. She was sorry. Sorry for not telling him about Marley all of those years ago, sorry for, quite possibly, falling for his best friend – yet again – sorry for being unsure of Kendall's happily ever after.

Kendall hugged her. "Fay, stop it. It's done, we sorted through it. We're good, alright?" He pulled back to look at her. "God, Freckles, I don't want to leave you. I can't get back to you soon enough." Francie shook her head and grinned like mad at her old flame. He  
really was a wonderful guy…still.

"I love seeing you smile, Fay, your eyes smile, too." Kendall said.

James felt his air being squeezed out of his lungs, he remembered thinking that when he met Francie. Her smiling eyes. He could stare forever into those chocolate pools. _Don't think about that, Jay!_

Francie smiled and looked away from Kendall's piercing stare. Kendall moved closer to Francie to kiss her goodbye but Francie put her hand on his chest to stop him. Kendall looked at her and furrowed his brow. "Kendall, I'm not sure that's a good idea right now."

Kendall followed her eyes to Marley. "Oh yeah, you're probably right."

"No, I'm always right. Remember?"

Kendall showed off his dimples. "Absolutely, how could I forget?" He kissed Francie's cheek. _I can't believe I just used my baby girl as an excuse to not kiss Kendall. Ugh, I'm horrible. Be honest with him, tell him you're confused…about a lot of things._

Kendall's lips lingered on her cheek. Francie opened her eyes and was looking right at James who met her gaze. He looked away quickly still avoiding her.

Kendall whispered in her ear, "I'll see you soon, Francie." He stood up and walked to James reaching for Marley. James handed the girl over to Kendall.

"See ya, Francie." James called over his shoulder. _I've gotta get the hell outta here before she…_

"James, could I talk to you for a minute? Just really quick?" Francie asked. _You're not getting out of here that easily Mr. Maslow. I've got a few things to say to you._

Kendall looked at James. "Go ahead, man, we'll wait at the car." He walked out with Marley.

James turned around to face Francie but he didn't step any closer. He couldn't chance it. "What's up?"

Francie stood up quickly. Too quickly. She closed her eyes and her hand flew to her head. Before he could stop himself, James was facing Francie holding onto her waist. She clutched at his well-formed bicep with her small, warm hand. A white-hot burn sped through both of them at the bodily contact. Francie opened her eyes and met James's.

"You OK? Sorry, I should have – I should have come to you." James apologized. _But I didn't dare get too close for fear of what I might do. And look, here I am staring into those eyes and – wow – her hand is warm and soft. Oh damn…focus, James!_

"It's alright. I, um…I'm OK." Francie stammered. _I should have just stayed seated. Hell, I probably should have just let him leave. Having him around really messes with my head – I just can't, I can't think straight. Those eyes don't help a damn thing and neither do these arms. Oh dear God…focus, Francie!_

The two just stood there for a moment, neither wanting to break contact. Finally, Francie managed to put a sentence together. "Listen, James, I want to thank you for everything. You're so good with Marley, I know you must be angry with me for keeping her from Kendall. I just, I had my reasons. That's why you came over earlier, right? To read me the riot act?" Francie looked up at James adoringly, "Well, I'm glad you did, otherwise…" James and Francie were still holding onto each other.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just glad I was here. What is going on with you and Kendall is between you and Kendall. I'm not judging." James raised his shoulders. "Kendall's accepted it so why should I have a problem with it?"

James unconsciously rubbed at Francie's waist with his thumbs sending a tingle through her. _He's got to get his hands off of me before I pull him down on this couch and – oh my!_

"I need to sit down." Francie had to find a way to separate herself from James. She was desperate.

James got her settled on the couch. "Better?"

"Yeah, thanks. Add that to the list of things I need to thank you for." Francie smiled at James.

"Would you quit it…you're making me uncomfortable." He laughed.

"OK, one more and I promise, I'm done." James reached up and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. He let his fingers trail down her neck. _I can't stop touching her. I'm going to burst, I've got to get out of here._

"Thank you for tonight with Ryan, the police, the hospital. All of it. Thank you." A tear ran down Francie's swollen cheek. James quickly brushed it away with his thumb, he needed to touch her. James had never felt like this before. Why now, why her?

Aching for more contact and unable to stop himself, he ran his hand carefully behind Francie's neck and stroked her cheek with his thumb the same way he did at the hospital. Nothing was stopping him this time. Francie brought her hand up to his cheek and leaned towards him, encouraging his actions. _She wants this kiss, too!_ Their lips met. Soft and sweet, just as James had imagined.

_AM I NUTS? What am I doing? Oh my God, his lips are so silken. I really need to stop. Oh screw it… _Francie ran her hand to the back of James's head and ran her fingers through his short hair. She rested her other hand on his chest.

Francie's touch scrambled James's senses. His need became the only thing he could concentrate on. James gently ran his tongue along Francie's bottom lip begging to enter. _Holy hell, I can't be doing this. This is crazy. Way to step back, James!_ Francie willingly allowed him access, her hunger, undeniable. Being careful of her head, James maneuvered their bodies into a horizontal position on the couch, their mouths working furiously at each other's.

Francie's hand roamed over James's chest. She could feel the defined ripples through his thin t-shirt. Pleasure coursed through her entire body. _I'm going to pass out. Oh my God, his chest is so…so – oh God!_

James tangled his fingers in Francie's dark locks. Much more loving than the way Ryan had earlier that evening. James couldn't get enough of her, of her kiss.

Their lungs were begging for air but neither one wanted this to end. Finally, when they could no longer ignore the need to fill their lungs, they broke the kiss. Francie's ample chest rising and falling, at a quick pace, captured James's attention. James remained breathless starting at the woman pressed beneath him. Want clouded his eyes and Francie was sure hers were revealing the same desires.

"Whew…wow." Francie whispered.

"Um, yeah." James smiled.

Francie caressed James's flushed cheeks. He placed his forehead against hers and brushed the tips of their noses together prompting smiles from them both. James placed a feathery soft kiss on Francie's red, swollen lips.

"Where does this leave us?" Francie asked uncertain that she wanted to hear James's answer.

"We definitely need to talk about things." James grinned at her and brushed her hair off of her forehead. _Like what we are going to tell Kendall or what will happen if Marley's his daughter or how my resolve weakened completely. _

Francie's heart fluttered. "You think?" She giggled, still laying beneath James. _How did I get myself into this?_

The two were so into each other that they failed to hear approaching footsteps or notice another person enter the room. "I knew it!"

Francie and James, startled, turned their faces toward the unexpected visitor.


	9. We've Got A Lot To Talk About

"I knew it! I SO knew you were into each other!"

"Jesus Christ, Nikki," Francie's hand flew to her heart. "You scared the hell out of me!"

"…out of US!" Relieved, James dropped his lips to Francie's partially exposed collarbone causing her to squeal and shove him away playfully.

"Sorry, but I KNEW IT!" A mischievous grin shone on her face.

James raised himself up off of Francie and offered her his hand to help her sit up. He smoothed his hair and straightened his clothes needing to give the appearance of normalcy when he gets to the waiting car in Francie's driveway.

"Keep it down, huh?" Francie asked her sister.

James handed his phone to Francie. "Where's your phone?" James asked.

"In my purse, why?" Francie looked between the iPhone in her hand and James's face.

"I'm going to put my number in it, if that's okay with you." James cocked an eyebrow with a smirk on his face._ James, James, James. There should be a law against looking that sexy!_ "You need to know who's calling you when your phone rings so you'll answer it."

"Nikki, grab my phone, please. It's in my purse on the counter. Hurry." Francie began entering her contact info into James's phone as Nikki ran to retrieve Francie's.

"I'll give you call as soon as I can." James sat next to Francie and placed his hand on her knee. "We've got a lot to talk about." Francie looked up at him with a bashful smile.

"Yes we do," she replied. _Oh boy, we sure do._

"Here ya go, James," Nikki handed him the phone. "Type fast, they're waiting on you. Y'all are damn lucky it was me who came in to check on you two. You almost had Kendall witnessing that semi-public display of affection."

"Nikki, really? Jeez." Francie finished putting her number in James's phone and scowled at her sister.

"Here, now you'll know it's me." James handed Francie her phone back and picked his up from Francie's thigh where she had laid it down. "I've got to go." James raised two fingers, placed them under Francie's chin and lifted her face to look into her eyes. "I wish I didn't have to leave." James placed a chaste kiss on Francie's lips.

Francie spoke, her lips never leaving his. "I know, me neither…" -another kiss- "…but you need to…" -and another- "…go on, get outta here." One last kiss and Francie pulled away. James's thick lashes parted slowly. A heavy sigh escaped her lips as butterflies went crazy in her stomach. _I hope you know what you're doing, Franny!_

James gazed into her eyes and took a hold of her hand, "I'll be back for you."

"I know you will." Francie responded, dreamily, and she knew James meant it.

James stood, with Francie's hands still in his and helped her off the couch. He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed her on the head. Francie's head rested over his rapidly beating heart. She smiled a small smile knowing she was the reason for the quickened pace. _Being in James's arms feels so right, so comfortable. _James released his hold on Francie then turned to a grinning Nikki. "What?" Smiling, he asked the older Mancini sister.

"You're almost as cute as Logan," Nikki's Cheshire cat grin widened. "Almost." She wrapped her arms around James's neck. "Thank you for saving my sister."

James glanced to Francie, "Nikki, it's your sister that's saving me." Francie's heart melted into a puddle of romantic, fairytale-like notions.

James walked to the door, turned around, flashed his million dollar smile and winked at Francie. "See ya soon, Sweetness."

"Yes you will. Bye, James." Francie blew him a kiss then James turned and walked out the door.

Nikki giggled at the wistful, longing look on Francie's face. Francie turned to her sister, pouting, and said, "Shut up."

* * *

James walked out to the car and his waiting friends. "Ready? Let's do this."

Kendall and Logan had the little girls on their backs giving piggy back rides. Kendall turned his back to James and said, "James, can you get her? I don't want her to slide down. She might fall." _Daddy mode is in full swing. _

James laughed, "Sure thing. Come here, Blondie." He grabbed Marley off of Kendall's back and spun her around, eliciting a melody of giggles from the little girl. James put her down much to Marley's displeasure.

Carlos helped remove Piper from Logan's back, as well. Carlos whispered, "Hey Logan, you look like you may be daddy material, too." Carlos winked at his dimpled friend and pat him on his back.

"She's a great kid…with a beautiful mom." Logan looked at his feet, embarrassed that he vocalized his feeling so freely.

Carlos just stared with his jaw hanging. He quickly recovered and pouted saying, "Kansas girls…I want a Kansas girl, too!" Logan laughed and punched Carlos in the arm.

The girls said their goodbyes – again – and ran back up to the house to their mothers waiting on the front porch. The four friends waved goodbye, as the sisters waved back.

"Dibs on shotgun," Kendall yelled.

"Damn," James mumbled. If he wasn't distracted by the sight of Francie on her porch and the memory of that kiss, he would totally have had shotgun.

Kendall hopped in the front seat, waving one last time at his former girlfriend. _Hmmm…I wonder if Francie would be interested in dropping that former part? Oh, this tour is going to last forever. I've got to get back here every chance I get._ Kendall's heart expanded in his chest as he saw Marley grip her mother's hand and turned to enthusiastically wave goodbye to her favorite band.

Carlos got in the backseat of the SUV first, followed by Logan, and then James. Before James got in, he turned for one last glance at the fantasy girl who, through Kendall's memories, stole his heart years ago. That girl has turned into a tangible woman who owned his heart still. _Francie and I can overcome the obstacles we're facing, I KNOW we can. Being away from her while touring is going to be hell. I've got to get back here every chance I get._ James got in the SUV, closed the door, and off they went.

* * *

Francie and Nikki stood on the porch and watched in silence as their hearts drove away in a black SUV. The girls ran to the edge of the yard waving goodbye to their new buddies.

"Come on in girls, it's dark out," Francie called after them. "Let's go in." She turned to her sister and held her arms open. Nikki and Francie, hugging in the warm June night, comforted each other.

"Let's put the girls to bed with a movie, pop open a bottle of wine and you tell me about that kiss. What do you say?" Nikki smiled at her little sister waiting for an answer.

Francie beamed ear to ear, "Let's do it!" The all four Mancini girls went inside to start their own slumber parties.

* * *

"So, Logan, what's up with you and Nikki?" Kendall asked from the front seat.

In the dark, James could see his friend blush. "Ah-ha! Logan likes Nikki!" James elbowed Logan repeatedly. "Logan and Nikki sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G." James teased.

"First comes love," Carlos joined James. "Then comes marriage," Kendall chimed in.

"Then comes baby in a baby carriage." The four buddies broke into laughter, they even had the driver chuckling.

"Okay, okay, ha-ha-ha. Leave me be." Logan responded to the good-natured ribbing his friends bestowed upon him. "Y'all should be singing that to Kendall, not me." Logan tried to push the attention from him. Then he remembered that James has feelings for Francie, too. Logan looked awkwardly at James who immediately felt uneasy.

"Oooh-ho, no you don't, Logie. It's all about you, man." Kendall laughed, dimples on display.

"Seriously, Ken, what's going on with you and Francie?" James had to start somewhere. He has to know what Kendall's intentions are, what his feelings are…what James is up against. "Do you, uh, do you love her?" _Say no, say no, say no._

Logan and Carlos both turned questioning stares toward James. Carlos wondered what in the hell James was doing? _Why open yourself up to the hurt, man? What good is this going to do? _

Logan had a better grasp on what James was doing. _Trying to get a feel for what sort of relationship Kendall is wanting with Francie, huh? Well played, James, well played. _

"I don't know what's up."

"You don't know? How can you not know?" James started to get agitated.

"What do you want, James?"

"I want to know how you feel about her…" _Oh boy,_ "Uh, about her and Marley? Do you want to get back together with her?" James's voice was quiet.

"I still love her. I'm hoping that she still loves me." James felt nauseous. Kendall looked out the window and went on, "She's a bundle of raw emotion right now. I'd imagine she's confused. I meant what I said to Marley on the couch – I wish, I pray, I'm her father."

James found his voice, "What if Marley's not you daughter? Then what happens with you two?"

"I'd still like to have her back in my life."

James hung his head. _Aw, dammit!_

Carlos knew his friend was suffering, struggling with what he's hearing. _Maybe it's for the better, if James hears that Kendall wants Francie back, maybe James will be able to move past it._ "So daughter or no daughter, you'd go back to her…" Carlos said, "…if she'll have you?" Carlos locked eyes with James. James read the sympathy in Carlos's dark brown eyes.

Kendall smiled, "Yeah, if she'll have me." Kendall leaned his head back on the headrest and closed his eyes, his mind snapping instantly to Francie…and Marley.

Carlos mouthed _"I'm sorry"_ to his friend. James turned his eyes away from Carlos and out the window. _She doesn't want you Kendall – she wants me. And I want her._ They went the rest of the way to the hotel in silence.

* * *

"Wow, I guess I missed the show on the couch, huh?" Nikki giggled. The sisters were sitting on Francie's deck sharing a bottle of wine from Ryan's private stock. To hell with him, he damaged Francie, she'll do some damage to his precious cellar stash.

"Yeah, you did," Francie drained her glass. "Oh Nik, I thought I was going to – to explode! Honestly. It was exhilarating!" Francie let out a heavy sigh.

"Well, since you haven't brought it up, I will. What's going on about Kendall?"

Francie poured herself another glass of red liquid. "I feel awful about Kendall. I never wanted anything from him when we went to the meet and greet. Our relationship was over, I had accepted that. When he kissed me in his suite, after I spilled my guts about Marley, I figured he was caught up in the emotions of finding out he may be a father. I was crying, he just tried to comfort us both."

"Well, that kiss in the hospital was something." Nikki shook her head and reached for the bottle.

"Don't I know it…I was on the other end of that kiss." Francie sipped her wine.

A melody filled the air, Francie's phone went off alerting her that she had received a text.

_On the bus with 'Los. Wish I was w/U on that couch still. ;-) Miss U already. I'll call soon, Sweetness._

"James?" Nikki asked with a smug grin.

"How did you know?" Francie asked in the middle of returning the texting.

"You've got a goofy grin plastered all across you face." Francie stuck her tongue out at her sister and finished her text.

_On the patio w/Nik and some wine. Wish we were back on the couch 2. Waiting for UR call. Miss U 2. _

Francie placed her phone on the table and picked up her wine glass.

"Did you text an X-rated response?" Nikki laughed too loud. The wine was loosening her up.

"Stop it! NO!" Francie tossed her head back and laughed. "I wouldn't tell you if I did!"

"So, where were we? Oh, so do you think Kendall may be in love with the whole family idea? Maybe that's messing with his feelings, or what he thinks are his feelings."

"Wait, you're getting ahead of yourself, Nikki." Francie threw her hands in the air. "We don't know what his feelings are."

Francie's phone went off again. Another text!

Francie read the screen, expecting the message to be from James, but it was from Kendall.

_Can't get U outta my head. Wish I got a g-bye kiss. Oh well, we have the rest of our lives for kisses, right? ;-) Call U soon. _

Francie looked up from her screen to her sister's expectant face. She grabbed her glass and drank it down. "Nikki, I'm gonna need another bottle."

With no questions asked, Nikki rose from her seat and went down to the wine cellar to pick out another one of Ryan's expensive bottles of wine.


	10. I Love You, Sweetness

The phone ringing stirred Francie from her wine induced slumber. She had fallen asleep on the couch with an empty bottle of Ryan's very expensive wine in her lap. _Fuck him._ As she frantically grabbed for the phone she saw Nikki in loveseat stir then rollover.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Francie. Did I wake you?"

_James!_ "Uh, no. No you didn't. What's going on?"

James softly chuckled, "Kendall always said you were a bad liar."

"Oh he did, did he?" Francie rubbed at her eye and pushed herself up off the couch. THE couch where she and James shared that amazing kiss hours before.

"Yeah, he did." James could hear Carlos snoring lightly from the bunk in the front of the bus.

"Well, he's a bad cook." Francie softly laughed remembering a special meal Kendall had made one night when they had started dating. _Ugh, that chicken pasta was horrid!_

James stifled a laugh, "Yeah, yeah that he is. Sorry, that I woke you. I just - I had to hear your voice."

Francie took a deep breath. "I'm glad you called. It's late - er, um, early. What are you doing up?" She walked up the stairs and glanced over the bannister at Nikki. _Good, still sleeping._

"Thinking. About you."

"Oh, really?" Francie walked into her bedroom and shut the door.

"Yeah, really."

"What about me?" Francie teased. She heard a soft, slow laugh come through the phone.

When James responded his voice was low and sultry "Oh, I see, so our first phone conversation will be phone sex, huh? Alright, you little minx, I'll play…I was thinking about the kiss we shared on that couch of yours, the lusty look in your dark eyes while you were pinned beneath me , your lavish bosom rising and falling with each gasping breath, the urge I had to - "

"Okay…so, where are you?" Francie blushed all the way to her toes. _Anymore of that and I'd have come unglued…whew!_

"Ha-ha, you're blushing aren't you?"

"Shush it…where are you?" Francie was grinning uncontrollably.

"I love how you blush so damn easily." James took a drink from the beer in his hand then rested the bottle on his knee.

"Leave me alone, Maslow…are you gonna answer me or not?"

"Okay, okay, you spunky little thing, by the way, that's a turn-on…"

"JAMES!" She could hear his laughter over the phone - melodic, warm, and hypnotizing.

"We just passed through some place called Colby, Kansas."

"Did you say hi to the cows for me?"

"They were sleeping or else I would have. How was your wine and chat with Nikki?"

"It was great. Nothing relaxes the Mancini sisters like a glass of wine. Or a bottle. Or two. Apiece."

"Got your drink on, huh? So, did you chat it up?" James killed his beer and sat the empty bottle at his feet.

"Duh…hello, we're girls…it's what we do."

"What did you talk about?" Francie could just picture him grinning.

"Oh, this and that."

"Oh, Logan and James?" James mimicked her sing-song voiced reply.

"Maybe. How's your bus trip been with Carlos?"

"It's been…interesting." James stretched his long legs out in from of him.

"How so?"

James recalled the earlier conversation he had with Carlos just as the bus pulled away from the hotel.

_"YOU KISSED HER?!" Carlos was stunned._

_"Yep." James couldn't help but smile remembering the kiss he and Francie shared._

_"And she kissed you back."_

_"Yeah."_

_"Dude! What about Kendall? You heard what he said in the car. He still loves her."_

_James rubbed his chin, "I know, but I'm pretty sure – judging by that kiss – that she doesn't feel the same. Besides, I think it's the whole 'daddy thing' that has him thinking that he loves her. I have no doubt he still cares for her but maybe that love has changed to a friendly kind of love."_

_"I don't know, you think?"_

_"I hope." James looked out the window praying he was right._

_"You need to tell him, Jay. Seriously."_

_"I know, I just want to talk to Francie again and make sure we have a game plan for it all. I'd like to wait until we get the DNA results back then tell him. I don't want to hurt him, 'Los. Really, I don't. But I don't be without Francie, either."_

_Carlos shook his head and looked at his friend. "I know. What if he's Marley's dad?"_

_"Then he's Marley's dad," James shrugged his shoulders. "If Francie doesn't love him now, that shouldn't change anything." _

_"Maybe not for Francie but I'm not too sure about Kendall." The friends grew silent._

"I talked to Carlos about you. Me. Us."

"You did?" Francie's voice was woven with panic.

"Don't worry, he already knew how I felt about you."

"What? How?"

"Apparently, my poker face sucks."

"I see. So, how do you feel about me, James?" Francie twirled a piece of her hair between her fingers. _Oh Lord, I can't believe I asked him that! _

James tilted his head back, grinning, and looked at the ceiling of the tour bus. _Come on, man. Tell her…_"We may have just met Francie, but I've known you for seven years." James hesitated. _How much should I tell her?_

"What are you talking about?" Francie didn't follow him at all.

_Let her know now, tell her everything before you lose your nerve, Jay! _

James took a slow, deep breath and pushed forward, "I didn't realize you were YOU until after the show. I was attracted to you from the start - it all made perfect sense. When Kendall came to LA he told us about the love he left back home. I listened to Kendall talk about you, every story, every detail and I fell in love - with you."

Francie was holding her breath. _Fell in love…with me?_

"I knew I would never have you but I decided that I wanted – no, needed – I needed a woman just like the storybook girl I fell for. Someone to complete me. Someone to make waking up every day worthwhile. A woman that I would miss so much when she wasn't around that I wouldn't be able to think or to function. I had never been able to find that fantasy woman that I was looking for because I had never found you. I didn't need just any woman, Francie, I needed you…and now, finally, I've found you." _No stopping now, James. Throw it out there see how it goes._

"You want to know how I feel about you, Sweetness? You're the air that I breathe, the blood in my veins, the beat of my heart. God help me, I can't get you off my mind. I love you, Francie, I've loved you for seven really long years."

Francie sat on her bed in a stunned silence, then in total honesty whispered, "James, I – I can't…I don't know what to say." _Do I love him already? I just met him a couple of days ago. I mean, it would be really easy to love him. I'm just not ready to commit to those three small words yet. Not yet, I can't._

James sat up quickly kicking over the empty beer bottle on the floor. "No! Francie, no, I don't expect you to say that – or um, uh –to say anything. I mean, that's not why I sai-,"

*******_face palm*_**_ Dumbass!_ "Aw shit!"

"Jam –"

"No, I just - I needed to tell you how I feel and why."

"James," Francie softly spoke into the phone, both to calm him down and to settle her own heart. "That was the sweetest, most romantic thing anyone has ever said to me. It may very well be the sweetest, most romantic thing I've ever heard." Francie placed her hand over her heart. "James Maslow, are you trying to woo me?"

James paused, "Uh, is it working?"

"Yeah, it is," James could hear Francie unsuccessfully try to stifle a giggle. _It's going to be okay, Jay._

"Then, you bet I am." They shared a laugh then a moment silence passed between them.

Finally, Francie asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Have you held other women to that standard all this time?"

"Yeah, I mean I knew what I wanted. I wasn't going to settle. That's not the way I do things."

"Wow, I feel pressure to be your amazing 'super girlfriend' now."

"Girlfriend? So you, uh, you wanna be my girlfriend, huh?' James smirked, he couldn't help it.

"Well, I thought that, um…" _Ha-ha! It's nice to have her sweet ass in the hot seat._ "Can we go back to the phone sex, I think I can handle that better."

James bust out laughing, "Oh hell yeah, I'm game."

"Okay, you agreed too easily to that."

"What are you wearing?"

Seductively Francie replied, "Nothing but a smile." _Uh-huh. Take that, James!_

"Uh…r-really?"

Francie couldn't help it, she burst out laughing at James.

"You're evil." James pouted.

"Aw, James, didn't Kendall tell you that?"

"No, all I heard was beautiful, loving, intelligent, caring, witty, nice butt, great rack…"

"W-what?!" Francie's jaw dropped.

"…gullible, easily fooled, naive," James laughed.

"…hot-headed, vengeful. I will get you, James!"

"Sweetness, you've already got me."

The early morning conversation carried on. Francie and James took the time to learn all sorts of things about each other: Favorite foods, movies, song, childhood memories. It was like their first date.

Unfortunately, James knew he had to bring up their situation with Kendall and he wasn't looking forward to it.

"Look, we've been avoiding the subject but we really have to talk about Kendall."

"I know. Listen, James, I'd like to keep 'us' under wraps until after we get the results of the paternity test. Then we can decide how best to tell him. Is that okay?"

"I agree. I think that's a good idea."

"James, how will it affect us if Kendall is Marley's father? Will that… bother you?"

"Not at all. I truly hope that he is."

Francie was shocked. "You do?"

"Absolutely. He's crazy about Marley. Seriously, he's nuts about her. Kendall would be great dad, Francie, a hell of a lot better than that asshole, Ryan. Honestly, I'm more worried that he'll take the news about us a lot harder if he's lost the daughter he so badly wants. I really don't want to hurt him." James voice faltered.

"I know, me neither." They were quite but just for a moment. "James? I want to ask you something."

"Hit it Sweetness, I'm an open book."

"After the guys got to the hospital I noticed you avoiding me. What happened?" Francie asked knowing that she had a good idea what the reason was.

A long sigh emitted from the other side of the phone. "Kendall." _I knew it!_ "I wanted to back away and give you, Kendall and Marley a chance at happiness, a chance to be a family."

"Oh, James," Francie whispered. "You're a wonderful man, you know that?"

"Not that wonderful. You were on that couch with me earlier, right? I couldn't do it. You totally broke me. I've waited so long for you." James raised his hand to his forehead. "Oh God, I wanted so badly to do the right thing."

"James, you did do the right thing. You shouldn't have to deny your feelings. They are what they are. The fact that you thought enough about all of us to step back and give us a shot like that proves that you have a wonderful heart. Kendall is lucky to have you."

"Yeah, we'll see how lucky he feels after he kicks my ass for chasing his girl."

"Hey, I think I had some say in this, didn't I? Believe it or not Hottie McHottie, I could have stopped you!"

"Um, Hottie McHottie?" James let loose a loud laugh. Francie could help it, she joined in his laughter. "You think I'm a Hottie Mchottie, huh?"

"Stop it, you get my point. Shut up."

"I do, I understand what you're saying. You're right, you could have but I'm pretty sure Kendall can't kick your ass. My money's on you, Shortcake."

"Thank you and, you're right, I could take him. I could take you, too…and don't forget it."

"Again, a turn-on. Are we back to phone sex?"

"You're impossible!"

"Ha-ha, but you love me." _Dammit James, don't push her._

"I might." _Did I say that? Jeez!_

"Really?"

"Jaaames."

"Hey, I'm a patient man. Seriously, I've waited seven years for you. I can wait a bit longer to hear you say you love me but that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell you. I love you, Sweetness."

Francie's heart melted again. "I miss you, Hottie McHottie."

James chuckled, "Oh God, I miss you, too. Alright, I'm gonna let you get some rest, I should do the same. I'll call you later?"

"You'd better."

"Count on it. Bye Francie."

"Bye James."


	11. You Think This Is Funny, Huh?

**A/N: I really hope y'all are still enjoying the story. I am having a great time writing it!**

**So...are you Team Kendall or Team James? I'm curious, let me know! **

**Thank you to those that have reviewed or sent a PM, I really appreciate it! The encouragement is incredible. **

**I'd really love to hear from all of you! So if you could take a moment and please review (or send a PM), I'd love to hear your thoughts.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The guys' show in Salt Lake City went off beautifully. Their next stop was Phoenix on Tuesday then off to Dallas for a Thursday night performance. In those few days, Francie had spoken with James several times. Their texting conversations was extensive. She had also spoken with Kendall every day like he had promised.

Francie managed to keep Kendall's conversations on Marley, the paternity information she had collected, and the legalities with Ryan and the divorce. She has skillfully sidestepped any talk of a relationship between her and Kendall.

Francie had been in contact with her divorce lawyer and the papers were ready to go. They were just waiting to find the results of Marley's paternity so that any details corresponding to that issue would be addressed in the divorce papers.

Ryan had spent 48 hours in jail for the abuse he dealt out to Francie and had to pay a fine. The money didn't matter, sometimes Francie thought that Ryan and his family had more money that God. She and Marley had certainly benefitted from the money over the past seven years: cars, education, clothes, toys, jewelry, the house. They wanted for nothing except love and happiness from Ryan. Oh, he was a great provider, however, he was a worthless husband and father.

But thing were changing. James wants to be the man that Ryan never was for Francie. He loves her, he tells her all the time. His patience amazes Francie, never pressuring her to return those words. James is so very different from Ryan in that way. Ryan, for as unbelievably good-looking as he may be, is extremely insecure. He has to be told how handsome he is, how successful he is or how much he's loved – very high maintenance and very exhausting for Francie. James is confident enough to express his love and is happy being himself, to hell with what others think. It was all so refreshing for Francie.

James is also more than happy to take Ryan's place in Marley's life as well, if need be. On the other hand, he and Francie were hoping that James wouldn't take that role on alone. They hoped that Kendall was Marley's father. There was no doubt that he'd be a fabulous dad. He wants that privilege. Ryan always acted as if Marley was a prized possession, not his daughter. Francie always thought that it was sad but Marley is an amazing little girl. She has such self-confidence that she never felt any emptiness from the lack of love received from Ryan. Marley's mom, aunt, cousin and grandparents were all she needed. Ryan never mattered. If the transition of father from Ryan to Kendall, or of father figure from Ryan to James, needs to be made then it should occur smoothly.

The locks have been changed in the house, the security system has been revamped, Ryan has a restraining order against him and the security guards in the upscale community are aware of the situation. Francie feels safe for the first time in four years.

With all going well, Francie decided to enjoy they warm, sunny Friday in the pool. Nikki had the day off and brought Piper over to swim and play with Marley. The girls played on the slide squealing and giggling while Francie and Nikki watch from their rafts.

"I'm glad you took my advice and bought that bikini, Franny. Looks great on you."

Nikki convinced Francie to buy a ruby-red bikini on a recent shopping trip. Francie wasn't sure about it, it's not usually her style to 'show off her goods'. She's always been the more modest of the two sisters. Francie did have to admit, it looked pretty good on her curves but certainly not for public viewing.

"Thanks, you think? I'd never wear this in front of anyone though. It's definitely not getting packed for vacations or canoe trips, I'll take my trusty one-piece. This baby is backyard pool only."

"Why not? You got the boobs in the family, hell show 'em off. I would."

Francie scooped a handful of water onto her flat stomach and another across the top of her chest. "Well, I may have the boobs but I wanted the legs you got."

Nikki dipped a long, shapely leg into the water in an attempt to cool off. "We all have our crosses to bear, Sis." Nikki kicked her leg at Francie splashing her.

"Aw, Nik, you got my glasses wet. I'll go clean them off." Francie sat up to slide off of her raft but Nikki stopped her.

"Wait a minute, here give me your sunglasses, I'll go."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I did it, I'll clean 'em."

"Thanks."

Nikki took Francie's sunglasses, slid off her raft and got out of the pool.

"Hey what time is it?"

Nikki picked up her phone to check the time. "It's twelve fifteen."

"Thanks. We better start thinking about lunch."

"When I get back, okay?"

"Sure thing." Francie glanced over at the girls diving for coins in the shallow end. Smiling, she laid her head back down, closed her eyes, and thought about James.

_I don't know if I can wait until next weekend to see him, touch him, kiss him. We'll have to be careful, take the moments together that we can. I hate sneaking around behind Kendall's back but it won't be for long. Just until the DNA test is done and the results come back._

Francie allowed her mind to wander. After a while Nikki still wasn't back.

_Hmmm, what's taking her so long? Maybe she's whipping up a new batch of margaritas. My sister kicks ass!_

"Hey Nik? What are you doing? What's the hang-up?"

Nikki yelled from the French doors leading into the kitchen. "I had to go to the bathroom and I'm making more margaritas."

Nikki was soon at the poolside, pitcher in hand, reaching for Francie's empty glass. "I figured I'd make more, you're a bitch when you have an empty glass." Nikki teased.

"Bitch? Me?"

"Awww, I think she's a sweetheart..."

_What the hell?_ The voice that came from the French doors, directly behind her, startled Francie. She spun around so quickly to see who was there, she nearly flipped off of the raft. Almost immediately she wished she did fall into the water. Francie needed a way to cover her ruby-red, bikini clad body as she looked into the faces of the four men, three of them staring at her with their mouths agape, the fourth one blatantly eyeing Nikki - and her legs - in her pink polka dot two piece.

"...and she always has been," said Kendall, wearing board shorts and a tank, approaching the pool.

"James!" Marley squealed with delight and swam to the steps eager to get him.

"Carlos!" Piper also beat a path to the stairs.

James and Carlos snapped out of their stupor and welcomed the hugs and squeals laid at their feet by the girls. But James was distracted by the rich shade of red on the barely covered Francie.

_Holy hell! Wow, I wasn't ready for that! Look at her! I don't even care if Kendall catches me looking. I'll risk it. Damn!_

James became aware of Carlos still staring, mouth open, at the vision in front of them. He elbowed his shorter friend. Through clenched teeth he whispered, "Dude, quit staring at my girl!"

Carlos shook his head slowly and whispered, "Sorry, James, I don't think I can."

James sighed heavily and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

"Hey! I, um, wasn't expecting to see y'all until next weekend." Francie slid from her raft, turned around pulling the raft under her arms and grasping the opposite side with her hands. She was using the raft for a flotation device, as well as, cover for her over exposed body.

Francie, looking up at Kendall now standing at the edge of the pool, watched as Kendall took off his tank and threw it onto a lounge chair. She took in his lean physique and got lost in his tattoos. _Damn, those are sexy! Oh, I see he's gotten more._ Kendall dove in over her head. Before Francie could maneuver the raft around Kendall surfaced behind her and grabbed her from behind around her naked midriff and pulled her back flat against his bare chest. The skin on skin contact elicited a gasp from Francie. Kendall brought his lips down on the back of Francie's left shoulder and kissed her tattoo. Francie closed her eyes. _Oh no, Kendall, not my back!_

"Hey Freckles, I missed you." Kendall brought up a finger and traced the horizontal zig-zag line from start to finish, and back again. Next, his finger moved to an identical line directly below the first and traced it as well. Kendall smiled smugly feeling the tension drain from Francie's body as he kissed then touched her upper back. _Glad to know that her back is still, clearly, an erogenous zone. I remember when we got these tattoos. God, things were good then, really good._

James watched Kendall's interaction with Francie from the time his shirt came off to the flirty caressing going on now. The jealousy building up in his chest burned. He started to walk over but felt a hand grab his forearm. "Easy, James," Carlos said.

"I can't watch this."

"Trust her, Jay. Give her a minute, she'll get out of it."

"I trust her, Carlos. I don't trust him!" As soon as the words left James's mouth he felt awful.

"You know I didn't mean that, right?" James shook his head.

"I know, man, I know."

"It's just that, God, I've missed her so much, you know? I wanted to pull her into my arms and holder her and kiss her when I saw her…especially in that freakin' bikini…but I couldn't because of Kendall. Now I've got to watch this? I can't, I just can't."

Francie, coming to her senses, released the raft and squirmed out of Kendall's grasp. "Kendall. Stop it." Francie smiled and playfully splashed water at Kendall to halt any suspicion on his part.

"See, told ya." Carlos said folding his arms across his chest.

James rolled his eyes at his buddy. "Whatever."

"Hey Francie," Logan waved. "Surprised?"

"Yeah, pleasantly of course. Um, Nikki, dear sister, why don't you look surprised?" Francie asked with an obviously fake smile on her face.

"Oh, Logan may have mentioned that they'd be in town today. So, I mentioned that we may spend the hot June day in the pool. And I may have told them to be here around noon, not to ring the doorbell and to wait for me to let them in the house. But I may have forgotten – on purpose – to mention it to YOU!" Nikki winked at Francie.

_Damn woman, don't you wink at me. You totally set me up. I'm practically naked and James is right there – oh, not looking too happy. Uh-oh._

"Well, make yourself at home y'all. The more the merrier. It's good to see you guys." Francie swam over to Carlos, James and the girls.

"Hey guys. You coming in?" Francie smiled up at them.

"Hell yeah," Carlos shouted. His shirt went one direction and his flip-flops went another. Carlos shouted, "CANNONBALL!" It was an impressive splash and poor James caught the brunt of it.

Although Francie laughed out loud at the pitiful drowned man standing on the edge of the pool, in front of her, with his muscular arms crossed across his chest, his hair dripping deliciously onto his broad shoulders, and his wet fitted tank hugging his defined chest made Francie's body tingle all the way to her toes.

"Oh, you think it's funny, huh?"

"Uh, yeah…kinda."

"Well…" James took off his shirt, sunglasses and flip-flops, turned to Francie and said, "Let's see how funny you think this is."

James dove into the water and Francie shrieked. She tried to turn and swim away but James was too fast. She felt two large, strong hands grab her leg. One over the other the hands traveled up her leg and began to drag her under the water and towards the handsome man. Part of her wanted to quit struggling and surrender to his pull but she had to keep up appearances. James's hand gripped high up on the inside of Francie's thigh and sent her mind reeling. When she was completely underwater, James turned her over. His hands were on Francie's waist and she could see him above her. One hand came up to Francie's cheek as James's lips came down briefly on hers. James pulled away, still gripping Francie's waist and headed up. When the two broke the surface of the water James very easily tossed the petite girl over his shoulder, tickling her mercilessly.


	12. Get A Room

**A/N - Thanks for reading! Reviews/PMs appreciated! Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

As soon as Francie took a breath she screamed, "James Maslow! Don't! Stop it! Put me down!"

"Not a chance Sweet-," James stopped himself before his pet name for Francie was out of his mouth. "-cheeks." He playfully slapped her scantily clad, ruby-red derrière.

"Ouch, James, you ass!"

"Ass, huh?" James swatted at her rear again.

"Hey!"

"I'd watch it James, she's a hot-head. I'd drop her and run. Just sayin'," Kendall smiled and shook his head.

"I'm not afraid of her," James casually replied. "You thought it was funny when Carlos splashed me, huh?" James walked to the raft Francie was on earlier still torturing her with his wiggling fingers. "Well, I think this is funny." _…and hot. Really, REALLY hot. All this skin and she's soaking wet. I've got to get a moment alone with her!_

Kendall was holding the raft still so James could plop Francie onto it. Now with nothing to hide behind, Francie was left exposed. James stood in front of her taking in all of her curves. _Good thing Francie is blocking Kendall's view of me. There's is no mistaking the look on my face right now._ James ran his tongue along his bottom lip and smiled seductively at Francie. Forgetting her uneasiness with her lack of clothing, Francie took delight in James's wanting expression. As if reading his mind, and knowing every dirty detail of what James was thinking, Francie blushed but returned a smile.

The sound of Nikki's squeal broke the quiet flirtation. Francie looked to the edge of the pool to see Carlos holding a flailing Nikki bridal style.

"See, Babe, if you just would have gotten in the pool like I said I wouldn't have had to send my muscle after you," Logan explained to her. Carlos stepped off the edge and Nikki's squeals were cut off.

As she surfaced, the water fight was on between her, Logan and Carlos. Kendall moved to the safety of the slide to play with the girls. James and Francie had a moment to share, albeit not the way they wished to share it. James rubbed Francie's left calf under the water as Francie's right foot ran up and down his left side.

"I missed you, Sweetness."

"I missed you, too."

James whispered to Francie, "I REALLY NEED to kiss you."

Francie smiled and bit her bottom lip, "Yeah? Well, I REALLY NEED you to kiss me." James grinned and winked at her.

"Look, James! Look!" Marley was calling James from Kendall's shoulders.

James turned to see Piper on Logan's shoulders as well. "Hey Blondie, what are you doing up there?"

"Chicken fight! Wanna play?"

"Sure! Your mom and I will take on the winner!" James turned back to face Francie, grinning. "Well, now I've got a reason to touch you…A LOT." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Francie giggled, "You're awful."

"He knows," Carlos said appearing next to the raft.

Nikki draped her arms over the raft letting her body float behind. "Hey Carlos, wanna be my partner for chicken fights?" Nikki raised her voice so Logan would hear, "My man found another girl!" Logan turned and grinned.

"I'm in!" Calros loves playing in the water.

"Good, I'm on top, stud!" Nikki winked at Carlos.

"OH. MY. GOD. I love Kansas girls!" Nikki laughed, grabbed Carlos's hand and headed over to the others.

"So do I." Francie smiled at James and wondered how she got so lucky to have such an extraordinary man care for her so much. James looked dreamily at Francie and, needing contact, started to rub her leg again.

"We need to get over there and quit spending so much alone time together."

"I know, but I don't want to."

"Just a little longer. I promise, James. Maybe we can get in this afternoon for the DNA test. I'll talk to Kendall about it." Francie slid off the raft and she and James followed Nikki and Carlos to the action.

Marley and Kendall beat Piper and Logan, now it was Francie and James turn to take on the winner. James swam under Francie's legs and lifted her up onto his shoulders. He gripped her thighs firmly sending chills through Francie's body.

James stepped towards Kendall and had a hard time meeting his friend's green eyes. Above his head, Francie and Marley were laughing and squealing. James wanted to be around to hear that joyful sound every single day. He wanted these two girls in his life…forever.

Francie took a fall allowing Marley to win and take on Nikki and Carlos.

"I'm going to run in and get you guys some towels and see what we have for lunch." Francie made her way to the steps. As she exited the pool, she remembered the way James had looked her over on the raft, appreciating the sight. _Hmmm, maybe I'll give him a little show._ She swayed her hips a little more than usual as she walked over to retrieve her towel. She could feel the heat from James's eyes on her but she was wishing she could feel the heat of his hands on her, too.

Francie got her towel and wrapped it around her body, she was a little relieved, she felt very exposed in this bikini. _James did like it, though, didn't he?_ She emitted a small giggle and walked into the kitchen.

James stood breathless as he watched Francie walk to her towel, hips swinging side to side. _I hate to see you leave, Sweetness but – DAMN – I love to watch you go. _After a moment, an idea came to James.

"Hey Nikki! Where'e the bathroom?"

"Inside, through the kitchen, take a left. It's the second door on the right." _Bathroom, my ass. Now I've got to babysit Kendall._

"Thanks, Nik." James quickly exited the pool and followed Francie's earlier path through the French doors. He stepped through the kitchen turned left and heard rustling down the hall. James followed the sound past the bathroom to the third door on the right. Knowing this wasn't Francie's room or Marley's – both on the second floor – he assumed this was a guest room. James peered in and saw Francie on her tiptoes rummaging through the closet, towel at her feet. He needed her, needed to touch her, everywhere. James walked into the bedroom, closed the door until there was just a crack in it, and stepped into the closet and up to the object of his desire.

In a sensual, throaty voice James uttered a single word, "Francie."

Francie spun around and had enough time to see James in front of her before his lips came down on hers, hard and hungry. Francie snaked her arms around his neck, fingers running through his wet hair. James reached around her, cupped her bum in his strong hands, and lifter her. Francie let out a small moan into his mouth and dropped her hands to James's defined shoulders as her legs wrapped around his waist.

Their lips never parting, James carried Francie to the bed and sat on the edge with her on his lap. One of James's hands found its way into Francie's wet tresses. He firmly but gently pulled her head back exposing her throat and collarbone allowing them to be ravaged by his lips, tongue and teeth. Pleasurable moans escaped Francie's mouth. The other hand traveled up and down her bare back, drinking in the skin-on-skin contact.

Francie explored James's beautiful torso with her hands, running her fingers over every delicious ripple. She skillfully kneaded and massaged his tanned chest. Francie's hand slid down between their bodies, to James's amazingly cut abs and her fingers danced across the defined muscles. Her hands found his navel and followed the trail of sparse hair to the waist of his board shorts. James sighed and mumbled a her name into the crook of her neck. Her hands traveled out further to where his V dips into his waistband then traced the V line up to his waist and back over his pecs to his shoulders.

James removed his hand from Francie's long locks, cupped her face and stared into her eyes. "I love you, Sweetness," he said breathing heavily.

"I know," was her reply.

Francie pressed her mouth to James's, as his hands moved to her shoulders. She broke away from the kiss and leaned in to grasp his earlobe between her teeth pulling in into her warm mouth, teasing it with her tongue. Francie whispered urgently in his ear. "I need you to touch me, James." She covered his large hands with hers and gently began to guide them from her shoulders to the red triangles covering her breasts. James massaged her womanly flesh, encouraged by the pleasurable sighs coming from his love. He dropped his head and kissed the front of Francie's neck and chest and made his way to where his hands were. James showed restraint and began to kiss the flesh around her bikini top as his thumbs rubbed on her hardening buds. Francie could feel his excitement growing through his board shorts. She lovingly ran her fingers through his hair. James dipped his fingers into the colorful triangle and slowly began to pull it aside kissing and nipping at the newly exposed flesh as he went. With Francie's head spinning and body trembling she leaned her head back and moaned James's name.

Just before James had removed one side of her top completely, they hear a sound neither wanted to hear.

"Francie? James? Where they hell are you?" Nikki loudly whispered, "Towels and bathrooms, my ass?" She was outside the door, "Are you in here? I'm coming in…wait…are you dressed?"

"Hang on," Francie said as she rose from James's lap and adjusted her top.

"Shit," James stood to adjust himself. Looking at Francie with his head cocked to the side and eyes wide, he pointing to the rather large bulge in his pants and said, "Your sister has the worst timing EVER."

"I heard that pretty boy," came a voice from the other side of the door. Francie giggled.

"Well, lay on your stomach, put a pillow over it…I dunno…do something." As James carefully positioned himself on his stomach on the bed, Francie turned toward the door. "Come in."

"Really, you two – get a room."

"We had one, Nikki!" James snarky tone made the sisters laugh.

"Nik, run up into the linen closet and dig out two more towels. I only found two down here..." Francie looked over her shoulder to James, "...before I was, ahem, interrupted." She winked at the beautiful man laying across the bed.

"Sure thing." Off Nikki went.

"You make your way to the bathroom since that's where you said you needed to go, right?"

"Oh yeah, sure, because – gee – I'd rather be in the bathroom waiting for my, um, ISSUE to go away then on a cozy bed with a babe in a teeny, weeny, red bikini." James reached up and pulled Francie down on the bed with him. He hushed her squeal with a kiss, then another and another.

Nikki walked by the open door. "Ugh, really?! Come on!"

Francie placed one more quick kiss on James's lips then got up and grabbed her towel.

"Stop!" James snapped. "Don't you dare cover that…" James pointed at her and waved his finger up and down a few times. "…up until you leave my sight. Got it?" James cocked his eyebrow.

Francie giggled, flirtatiously placed the tip of her index finger in between her teeth, turned around and shook her derrière. "I got it, Mr. Maslow."

James licked his lips and nodded, eyeing her up and down. "Yeah. Yeah, Sweetness. You do."

Francie smiled, turned and left the room, waiting until she hit the hallway to wrap the towel around her.

James took a deep breath and rolled over on the bed. Shaking his head, James said aloud, "Whew, that woman is going to be the death of me."

During lunch on the patio, Francie discussed drawing the samples this afternoon for the paternity test. Kendall was all for it. The sooner, the better. Francie made a phone call and lined it up. _The ball is finally rolling. The sooner we figure this out, the sooner I can be with James._

After lunch was done, the guys went to get settled at the hotel. Francie picked Kendall up at three-thirty and they were off to the lab. In a few days, they will know if Kendall is Marley's dad.


	13. Ya Wanna?

After they left the diagnostics center, Kendall, Francie and Marley headed back to the hotel. They would all spend the evening together – family and friends – figuring that the closeness would ease the nervous jitters they all were feeling.

The girls had packed up some toys and they were in Kendall's room playing, watching television, and eating their dinner. The adults were in the living area finishing up their meals and keeping with light conversation, all careful to stay away from the topic of the DNA test.

After they were finished with their meals, James stood up and stretched. "Hey, I want to make a run out to your friend's wine place, what was it? Cellar…something?"

"Cellar and Loft," Francie replied.

"Yeah, yeah, that place." James pointed at Francie and flashed that winning smile. "Can I borrow your car?"

"Do you know where you're going? Driven in Kansas City much? You know, every road in Downtown is a one way street going the way that you don't want it to go." Francie smiled, "I'll take you."

James's eyes twinkled, "You don't mind?"

"No, it's fine. I'd like to see Eddie anyway. Let me tell Marley that I'll be back." Francie stood and walked to Kendall's room, kissed her daughter and collected her purse. They said their goodbyes and James opened the door for Francie.

_Hmmmm, Francie and James are spending a lot time together. Stop it! Now I'm being ridiculous. James is my best friend, for God's sake. I should be thrilled that she is comfortable around these guys and they love being around her. I have a feeling she's going to be around a lot._ Kendall smiled to himself as he watched is best friend leave with the girl he loves.

As the door closed behind them, James wrapped his arms around Francie's waist and lifted her to get a kiss. "Mmmm, I needed that," Francie said smiling.

"Not as badly as I did," James said as he gave her another. He put her down at the elevator door and pushed the button, calling the car to the eighth floor. They stood waiting for the lift, James's arm draped over Francie's shoulder and her arm around his waist, hand in his back pocket. When it arrived, they stepped in. As the door closed, James backed Francie into the corner. Grinning down at her he said, "I have half a mind to stop this thing and finish where we left off this afternoon."

"Wow. Only half a mind, huh? I must be losing my touch." Francie pouted.

James backed away toward the panel with the red, round kill switch. Francie grabbed his arm, "No…don't you dare! We don't have enough time for that." Francie laughed, "If we go back to that room and you don't have booze, Kendall is going to be suspicious."

"You're right -"

"As always." Francie smirked.

"We don't have enough time," James put Francie back into the corner. "What I want to do to you…" James leaned down and kissed her softly. "…will take all night…" he kissed her again, "…maybe two."

Francie, eyes closed, drew in a deep breath taking in his whispered words. The images in her mind had her going crazy. She licked her lips and the elevator came to a top at the lobby. She opened her eyes and James was smiling down at her.

"Were you in a happy place?" He asked, innocently.

"Uh-huh, in your arms." The doors opened and off they went.

* * *

As they walked hand in hand into Cellar and Loft they were arguing over football.

"You and Kendall are so going to eat crow this season. My Chargers are going to destroy your beloved Chiefs."

"In your dreams, Maslow. My defense will crush your surfer boys. San Diego doesn't stand a chance."

Eddie looked up from a case of wine he was stocking. "Francie, please tell me you didn't bring a San Diego Chargers fan into my reputable establishment." He smiled and held his arms open to the smiling brunette.

"Sorry, Eddie. I'm trying to convert him." She hugged her old friend.

"James, I'd like you to meet Eddie Kennison. Eddie, James Maslow." James held out his hand to shake Eddie's hand and stopped short.

"Eddie...Kennison?"

"Uh-huh, Eddie Kennison," Francie grinned ear to ear. "Former wide receiver, number eighty-seven for the Kansas City Chiefs."

"Oh, hell no," James laughed and stepped forward and shook Eddie's hand. "You really screwed up some games for me and my boys."

Eddie laughed, "Well, if I didn't, then I wouldn't have been doing my job. It's nice to meet you, James. So, you're a Chargers fan, huh? Well, that means we all have at least two things in common." Francie and James looked at Eddie and then each other wondering what he was talking about. "Number one, we dislike the Broncos and, number two, we dislike the Raiders!" James and Francie laughed and whole-heartedly agreed.

Eddie showed James around, made some recommendations and even opened some bottles. After a bit, James purchased a few bottles of wine and scotch and picked out a handful of cigars, as well. After the goodbyes were said, Francie and James headed back to the hotel.

* * *

The night came to an end, spirits were high and the bottles that James and Francie brought back were gone. Kendall put his arm around Francie's shoulder and leaned in to whisper into her ear. "Hey Fay, why don't you and Marley spend the night?"

Francie was shocked. _What the hell? Oh, boy, now what?_

"Oh, I don't think so Kendall, I didn't bring any clothes or anything for either of us."

"You can wear one of my t-shirts, Marley can wear what she has on. Come on, what do you say?" He lightly rubbed Francie's shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea, Kendall. Marley doesn't sleep well away from home. Besides, she may have things to adjust to soon, I'd like to keep her life as normal as I can for now. You understand, don't you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes and dropped his head back. "Yeeeessss, I understand." Francie patted his leg and smiled at the pouting, slightly intoxicated man.

"OK, Nik, let's gather up the girls, they had a busy day." _And so have I._

As Francie was leaving, James blew her a kiss causing her to smile.

Logan said, "We'll talk to you guys soon."

Nikki smiled. "Looking forward to it," and out the door the girls went.

* * *

Francie awoke the next morning, sun filtering in through her window. Her very first thought these past few mornings have all been of James. Today was no different. She remembered yesterday, James in the pool, James in the spare bedroom, James in the elevator. James, James, James. _Oh God, please let this work out. Let Kendall be Marley's dad. Let him understand what is going on with James and me. Let him be OK with it. Please._

Francie pulled herself out of bed with her mind on her second obsession this morning…coffee! She could smell it brewing downstairs. _Thank God for the timer on that coffeemaker. _She quietly ambled down the steps and headed to the machine that brought forth the nectar of the gods. She poured herself a cup and wandered out to the couch…THE couch. As she sat there her mind drifted back to James. She couldn't help it. Francie needed him in her life so badly. She missed him when he wasn't around. When he was near her everything was better, brighter.

The phone rang bringing Francie back to reality.

"Hello."

"Morning Freckles!"

"Morning Ken-Doll."

"I hate that."

Francie giggled, "I know you do."

"Wicked woman."

"Don't ever forget it."

Kendall sighed, "Glad to see some things never change. Hey, what are you doing tonight?"

"Um, let me check my calendar." Francie rustled the magazine sitting next to her on the couch. "Hmmmmm…"

"Are you flipping through a damn magazine?"

"Uh, yeah, because I'm a soon-to-be single mother with no life! What in the hell would I be doing tonight?!"

"Escorting four eligible bachelors to a bar – preferably with a dance floor – in Westport. Ya wanna?"

Francie was kind of shocked. "Seriously? How's your head…didn't drink enough last night, huh? When are you guys heading out of town?"

"My head s fine, thank you very much. We aren't leaving until Monday. Come on, it'll be fun!"

Francie could hear a chorus of voices in the background.

"Pleeeeaaaase?! We'll behave!"

"We wanna play!"

"Come on…It'll be great!"

"I get the first dance!"

" I wanna dance with Nikki! Ouch Logan, ya dick!"

"I want to find a Kansas girl, too!"

"Westport is in Kansas City, MISSOURI! What is it with you people and your geography?!"

"Shut up Logan!"

_More time to spend with James!_ Francie laughed, "Okay, okay, okay. I'm in. I'll call Nikki and see if Mom and Dad can watch Marley and Piper."

"Alright! She's in!" Kendall told the guys.

"Yeah!"

"Yes!"

"Woooo-hooooo! Wait, Nikki, too?" Logan asked.

Kendall nodded to his friend, "Yes, Nikki, too."

"Woooo-hooooo!"

"Alright, let me make my calls and I'll talk to you in a bit."

"We'll be waiting." Francie hung up the phone and quickly called Nikki.

"Hello."

"Nik? You have any plans tonight?"

"I'm a single mom with no life…what in the hell would I be doing?"

Francie laughed at the token 'I have no life' phrase the sisters often used. "I just told Kendall the same thing."

Nikki laughed, too, and then she abruptly stopped. "What? Kendall? What are you talking about?" Francie shared the conversation she had with Kendall (and the guys). Nikki squealed, "Logan wants to go, like out in public with me?! Oh. My. God!"

"I take it you're on board?"

"Abso-freakin'-lutely!"

"OKAY, I'll call Mom. Talk to you in a bit."

The next phone call was to the most loving, generous woman Francie knew…her mom. "Hey Mom."

"Good morning, Franny. How was last night?" Francie recounted the events of yesterday and this morning to her mom. Her parents have been nothing but supportive with what's been going on. Ryan, Kendall, Marley's paternity, all of it. They have been a godsend.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea! Your dad and I can keep the girls tonight."

"Thanks Mom."

Francie called Nikki and the boys. Plans were made for the guys to pick up the sisters at Francie's house at eight o'clock. Mr. and Mrs. Mancini insisted on being to see Kendall and meet the other three men, from there they would take the girls back to their house for some fun filled grandparent/granddaughter bonding.

It was a little after four when Nikki and Piper got to Francie's. Piper ran off with Marley to play with their Monster High dolls. Nikki and Francie went out on the deck with a couple of beers.

"I am so ready to go dancing tonight. I can't wait to get Logan on the dance floor. Get those hips going, see where the night goes." Nikki wiggled her eyebrows and laughed. France couldn't help it, she had to laugh with her sister.

"Remember Nik, protection, protection, protection."

"You'd better remember that, too…once you figure out which one you're going home with." Francie scowled at Nikki as she took a swig of beer but before she could swallow it and reply, Nikki said, "Ooooh, maybe you'll get to go home with both of them! I want details…and pictures!"

Francie, caught off guard, nearly choked on the ale. "Dammit! I almost shot beer out my nose! And that is NOT funny…" Francie shook her head and coughed, "both of them…really? I know who I want to go home with. Thank you, very much."

"So, go ahead. We'll get Kendall shitfaced and he'll never remember who left with who."

Francie rolled her eyes at her sister, "Seriously?!" Francie's phone went off. _A text…James!_

_Can't wait 2 C U, hold U, kiss U. Wearing something HOT? We'll sneak away, right? ;-)_

"Drink your beer, let's go start getting ready…you have to help my figure out what to wear."


	14. The Gusto Lounge

"Sit still, dammit!" Nikki mumbled with her mouth full of bobby pins. The older sister was going to great lengths to get Francie's long, thick hair pinned up.

"Ouch! That fuckin' hurt! I still have those stitches in, it's tender!" Francie bit back.

"Well, you're going to want this hair off of your neck so when James wants to nuzzle up he doesn't have to spend twenty minutes trying to get around it all. Can't be wasting precious time if Kendall's eyes are on you."

_That's a good point. This sneaking around is getting old. I don't want to hurt Kendall. Once we get the paternity results James and I can come clean._

"And in THIS dress, Kendall's eyes will be on you. And James's. And Carlos's. And I'll scratch Logan's beautiful brown eyes out if I have to."

Nikki helped Francie decide on a simple fitted, red dress with halter straps showing off her back, shoulders and tattoo. The hemline was high and the neckline sat low displaying an abundance of cleavage. The dress hugged in all the right places accentuating every last one of Francie's feminine curves. She wore red strappy sandals with a four and a half-inch stiletto heel that made her legs look good, not as good as Nikki's but still nothing to scoff at.

Francie smiled at her sister. "I don't think you'll have to worry about Logan. That dress you've got on will definitely hold his attention."

Nikki donned a royal blue dress with a rhinestone strap on her right shoulder and a loose flowing sleeve on her left. The dress hit her mid-thigh showing off her killer legs. Her blue pumps gave her another three inches making her eye-to-eye with Logan tonight.

"You think?" Nikki turned sideways to glance at her backside in the mirror.

"Oh yeah, definitely."

"There," Nikki declared as the last bobby pin slid into place, "all done." Francie admired Nikki's handy work. The curly up-do looked gorgeous, Francie loved the few tendrils falling here and there.

"That looks fabulous, thank you." She stood and hugged Nikki. "Okay, jewelry…"

Francie went to her jewelry chest and pulled out a chunky diamond bracelet and earrings. Nikki asked, "Can I borrow some jewelry?"

"Knock yourself out," Francie said sweeping her arm towards the jewelry chest.

"You know, for as worthless as Ryan is, he has really good taste in jewelry."

"Yeah, well, it never covered his shortcomings. I'll be glad when he's out of my life."

Nikki hugged her little sister. "We all will be, Fay." Nikki pulled out a pair of diamond and sapphire earrings and the matching bracelet.

After admiring themselves in the mirror and giving each other a once over the girls called it good and they headed downstairs to wait for the guys.

Mr. and Mrs. Mancini were in the living room with their granddaughters. They looked up as their daughters made their way down the stairs. "Oh my, you girls look beautiful!" Mrs. Mancini said.

"Almost as beautiful as their mother," Mr. Mancini said, getting an appreciative pat on his leg from his wife and a round of 'awwwwws' from his daughters.

"Way to score brownie points, Dad." Nikki gave her father a thumbs up.

"We're very excited to see Kendall. He was always a good boy," Mrs. Mancini said.

"I always liked him, too. And that's rare for a father to like his daughter's boyfriend. He never reminded me of a punk, not like Ryan." Mr. Mancini hugged Francie. "I love you, Pooh Bear. You'll get through this. You may have your mom's beauty but you got my strength." He gently kissed his youngest child on the top of her head.

"Love you, too, Daddy." Francie held him tightly. She was definitely a 'daddy's girl' and she loved it. He taught her a lot in life: football – she's always been his football buddy, how to box – in case a fella didn't understand that no meant no, and how to check her oil and change a tire – so she didn't need to rely on a man. But the most important thing he taught her, without even knowing it, is how a real man treats a woman. Francie has promised herself that's how she's going to be treated from now on and James is just the man to help her keep that promise.

"They're here Mommy! They're here!" Marley was jumping up and down hollering.

"Wow, they brought a limo!" Piper was fascinated by the long black car.

"Very nice," Mrs. Mancini nodded.

"Damn well better have. Only the best for my girls." Dad crossed his arms waiting for the new arrivals to ring the doorbell.

When it rang Marley nearly killed herself getting to the door first, Piper hot on her heels.

"James!" Marley yelled as she threw open the door.

"Carlos!" Piper yelled over Marley's shoulder.

"Hey, Pippy! How are you?" Carlos high-fived Piper.

"Hey, hey Blondie! What's going on?" James scooped up the little blonde girl. Took another step in the door and stopped when his eyes hit Francie. _Oh, wow! She's beautiful. Poker face, man, poker face. We have an audience._ James was quick to recover but not quick enough. Mr. and Mrs. Mancini exchanged a knowing look.

"Hi guys," Francie stepped up to greet her guests. "Kendall, you remember my Mom and Dad."

"How could I forget? Mr. M., how are you?" Kendall shook her dad's hand.

"Just fine, young man, just fine. Good to see you."

"Kendall, sweetie, it's so nice to see you again." Mrs. Mancini gave Kendall a hug.

"Mama Mancini! I've missed you and your cooking." They both laughed. Everyone was introduced to Mr. and Mrs. Mancini and everyone got a hug, too.

Mr. Mancini was sizing up James. _Hmmm, wonder if Kendall knows he has competition? He'd have to be blind to miss the way the pretty one and Francie feel about each other. What are you doing, Pooh Bear?_

Mrs. Mancini was watching her youngest. _Well, Franny forgot to share some information with me. The beautiful one has piqued her interest, hasn't he? He's obviously taken a shine to her, too. They do make a cute couple._

"Okay," Nikki proclaimed, "let's get this party started!" Goodbyes were said and goodnight kisses were given to the little girls with promises of spending time with their favorite band tomorrow. Mr. and Mrs. Mancini loaded the girls in their car and pulled away. Francie locked up the house, stepped outside and came face to face with Kendall waiting on the porch.

"Oh, Kendall! You scared me." Francie tried to step back but Kendall had a firm grip on her waist.

"Sorry," he whispered. "You look beautiful." He stepped closer and lowered his face toward Francie.

"Um, thanks. We'd better go." She tried to step around him but Kendall was having none of it.

"What's going on with you? With us?"

"What do you mean?" Francie feigned ignorance.

"Freckles, come on. You avoid being alone with me, kissing me, touching me. What gives?" His green eyes pleaded with Francie for answers.

"Look Kendall, I just need a friend right now. I've got a lot going on." Francie placed her hand on Kendall's chest.

He nodded in response to Francie's statement. Kendall's feelings were hurt a bit but he understood. _I'll back off and when the time is right we can start again…as a family._

Their silence was broken by Nikki yelling from the open door of the limo.

"Let's go guys! I'm ready for a night out!"

James was standing beside the limo, with Carlos, intently watching Kendall and Francie. "I can't wait for those damn results, 'Los."

"I know, just a bit longer. Hang in there."

Kendall and Francie joined everyone and entered the limo. The chauffer seated behind the wheel turned and asked, "Where to, Sir?"

Kendall looked to Francie and said, "Where does our adventure begin?"

"The Gusto Lounge."

"The Gusto Lounge it is, Madame." The chauffer turned around, raised the glass partition, started the vehicle and they were on their way.

James spent the whole time in the limo eyeing Francie. Occasionally, he would catch her eye and smile or wink and be granted a small smile in return. James was ready to change the plans he and Francie had agreed upon and just tell Kendall that he wants to be with Francie. _It's killing me that I can't openly show my feelings for her. I just want this over with._

As the excitement bubbled over in the limo, they finally arrived at their destination. The driver opened the door and the group of six exited the vehicle as patrons and passers-by looked on.

Inside the club, the music was loud, the dance floor was hopping, and the drinks flowed freely. Just what the doctor ordered for the four bandmates and the two single mothers.

Francie managed to pull strings and reserve the corner booth. Nikki entered on the left of the curved booth followed by Logan and Carlos as James entered on the right, followed by Francie then Kendall. James put his arms around the sisters, pulling them close. "Uh, luckiest guy in the club, right here, baby!" Francie placed her hand on James's chest and Nikki laid her head on James's shoulder, both girls laughing. Francie enjoyed feeling James's hand on her bare shoulder and the warmth of their bodies touching.

"Hey, pretty boy, hands off my girl." Logan tried to act tough but cracked a huge grin.

James wrapped Nikki in a hug and said, "She decided she wanted a taller, hotter guy. Sorry Logan, you lose." James planted a kiss on Nikki's cheek and laughed.

"See, if you would have hit the dance floor with me when we walked in this never would have happened," Nikki explained to Logan.

Logan held his open hand out to Nikki. "Dance with me, woman!"

"Ooooh," Nikki squealed, "I love it when he takes control! Sorry James." Carlos got out of the way so Logan and Nikki could hit the floor.

"Fickle women! Hey, what do you want to drink? First round is on me."

Logan called to James, "Jack and coke. Thanks, man."

"Vodka and cranberry, please and thank you, James." Nikki blew him a kiss.

The waitress stepped to the table as Nikki and Logan left. The drinks were ordered and then Kendall asked if Francie wanted to dance. "Sure, I'd love to." James watched Francie walk to the dance floor with Kendall's hand on her lower back. He studied every motion she made to the beat. The way her shoulders moved, the way her hips swayed, all of it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her…or her partner. James watched Kendall as he watched Francie. He saw the want on his friend's face and the jealousy returned.

Carlos tried to soothe James as best he could. "Jay, you know she wants to be with you, right? So let it go. It's you she wants, not Kendall."

"I know but I can't shake it, man. It's driving me insane watching him hit on her and touch her. I'm telling you, 'Los, I'm ready to just blurt it all out, honestly."

The discussion was dropped as Francie, Kendall, Nikki, and Logan returned to the table. Francie slammed her Amaretto Sour. "Ahhh, that was good."

"Well, looks like we need another round," Kendall said signaling the waitress. "Drinks all around," he told her.

James dropped his hand under the table and began to softly stroke Francie's leg from her knee up to her dress and back to her knee again. Her body tensed at the first touch, then relaxed and enjoyed the rhythm at which James's hand moved over her skin. They looked briefly at each other for fear of being caught by Kendall. Francie winked at him, James smiled back. Nikki noticed the interaction and though for a moment. _I'll distract Kendall and see if I can't give Francie and James a moment alone and unguarded._

"Kendall? Would you like to dance with me while Logan rests," Nikki blew a kiss at Logan. "He'll need it to keep up with me tonight." Logan blushed uncontrollably while his friends playfully teased him.

"Absolutely, my dear." Kendall stood and waited for Nikki to exit the booth. As she was sliding out, Nikki looked to James and Francie and winked. The couple, understanding what Nikki was doing, smiled a silent thank you.

Francie whispered in James's ear, "Head back towards the restrooms." James nodded and waited a short time before following Francie. Nikki kept Kendall's back toward the exiting couple.

Francie waited for a brief moment in the darkened hall for James to catch up. A shiver ran through her body as she anticipated his touch. Her wait ended quickly as she saw his familiar silhouette round the corner. Francie nearly squealed with delight as one of James's hand slid around her waist, the other to her back and he firmly pulled her body to his. He gazed into her eyes and said, "You look absolutely amazing. I think you've made red my new favorite color." James kissed Francie with an eagerness that nearly made her knees buckle.

Francie gripped his biceps for support, enjoying the feel of the well-built muscles under her fingers, as she melted into his kiss. _God, I've got to take this man home tonight! I can't stand it any longer._ The thought of the passion and fervor of their love-making caused Francie to tremble.

James moved his mouth to her jaw and sprinkled kisses down her neck and onto her shoulder. The hand on her waist moved further down as James squeezed and massaged her bottom. _I don't know how much more of this I can take. I need to be with her, feel her, show her how much I love her._

"James," Francie whispered breathlessly, " take me home. I want you to –"

"James!" Carlos was at the end of the dark hall. "It's Ryan! He's here!"


	15. You're My Wife

"That son of a bitch!" James turned quickly to follow Carlos out to the main area of the club.

"James!"

He stopped and turned to see Francie looking very scared. He took two steps back and held his hand out to her. "Stay close to me, Sweetness. You got it?"

Francie took his hand and nodded. They quickly walked back out into the energy of the club.

As Francie and James approached the group at the edge of the dance floor, Francie thought how almost comical this was. The sight in front of her looked like a bad stand-off scene in a movie. Ryan and a few of his buddies had sauntered up to Kendall, a confrontation inevitable.

Kendall stood tall with is arms crossed over his chest. Logan was to the left of Kendall, Nikki protected behind him, with his arm wrapped around the front of her waist, as if to push her back at the first sign of danger. Not that Nikki needed protection – God knows she doesn't – she look like a formidable opponent even in her pumps, with her hand on her jutted out hip. Carlos stepped up to Kendall's other side with his hands on his hips looking very Superman-like. Carlos had left enough room between himself and Kendall for James to step into. As James took his spot to Kendall's immediate right, shielding Francie with his larger body, he offered Ryan a rueful smile and said, "Huh, sorry to see you're back on your feet, Ryan."

"Oh, it's my old pal. James, right?" Ryan asked as he scratched his temple.

"I'm not your pal." James said with steely eyes.

Ryan had obviously been drinking which worried Francie. Sober Ryan was unpredictable, drunk Ryan was unstable.

"No," Ryan shook his head, "no, I guess you're not, are you?" He looked to Kendall and pointed a finger at him. "But he is. Or, uh, he was, until he decided he wanted to take my family from me. He high tails it out-of-town, ditching his friends – hell, ditching his girlfriend, then shows back up all hot shot and famous wanting to reclaim his girl and MY daughter? Huh-uh, man. No way! I picked up the pieces when you left her, Kendall. I took care of her. I loved her. YOU LEFT HER!"

_That's it!_ Francie stepped forward, James tried unsuccessfully to stop her. He placed his hand on her arm and turned her to face him.

"Francie, stop, you don't have to talk to him."

"It's okay." Francie turned to James and placed her hand on his chest. She gave him a small smile, looked into his eyes and said, "Just stay with me."

James smiled at her, "I'm not going anywhere."

Kendall watched the exchange between Francie and James. _What the hell was that? Okay, okay. It's okay. She's just leaning on James because he was there for her last time she needed someone. Relax, Kendall, you'll get plenty of chances to be there for her. No reason to get jealous._

Francie stepped right up to face Ryan. "First of all," Francie held up one finger, "I have a restraining order against you. You can't be within 100 yards of me." Francie held up a second finger, "Second, Kendall isn't trying to reclaim anyone. Like I told you before, Marley and I are NOT possessions." A third finger went in the air. "Third, you took care of me alright. You physically abused me, you verbally abused me," Francie took a deep breath and lowered her voice. Through clenched teeth she said, "You sexually abused me."

"Hey," Ryan put his hand up in mock defense, "you're my wife. I only took what was mine."

"What?" Kendall asked, his face turning red from anger. He took a step forward.

"You son of a bitch!" James yelled anger oozing from his pores. He lunged at Ryan.

Francie turned quickly and placed her hands on their chests. With the help of Logan, Nikki and Carlos, Kendall and James stayed put.

With Francie's back turned toward Ryan he had a clear shot of the tattoo on her left shoulder blade. He held his hand out indicating the artwork, "And that damn tattoo," Ryan said as he stared at Francie's back. "For seven years I've had to look at that stupid tattoo. You gave her a tattoo, Kendall. I gave her a daughter!"

Kendall shot back at Ryan, "You bastard, we'll find out who gave her a daughter soon enough!"

Francie turned back towards Ryan, when she did, she noticed the tall blonde slinking up next to him, reaching for his arm.

Francie raised an eyebrow and said in an unfriendly voice, "Holly. How…nice…to see you."

Holly shot a hateful glare at the shorter woman. "Wish I could say the same, Francie."

"Everyone, meet Holly, Ryan's secretary." She placed quotes in the air with her fingers to emphasize and mock the word secretary. Francie turned, wide-eyed, to face Ryan. "I guess she makes REALLY good coffee."

Ryan smirked at his soon-to-be ex-wife and replied, "She has great shorthand, too." He turned and placed a kiss on Holly's temple.

"That's perfect," Francie smiled sweetly, "because you have a short dick." Francie's gang of five broke out in laughter.

Holly sprung at Francie with her arm outstretched. Francie, stepping aside, grabbed Holly's wrist, twisted it and brought up and behind the blonde's back. "Not smart, Holly." Francie shoved the taller woman into Ryan who quickly brushed the blonde off with a look of contempt.

Ryan glared at Francie with hard eyes. "You're my wife."

Francie filled with fury at the sound of those words, stepped up toe to toe with Ryan. "Don't call me that."

"I love you."

"You love you."

"You'll come back."

"Never happen."

"I won't let you go."

James, no longer able to hold his tongue spat out, "You've got no choice."

Ryan stared angrily at James then turned back to Francie, "What about Marley?"

"What about her?"

"She IS my daughter."

"I hope to God you're wrong."

"So do I." Kendall couldn't contain himself.

"This is between me and MY wife!"

"I said don't call me that."

"Baby, come on. Let's go home, I'll make us some drinks –"

"You've already had enough to drink."

"You like my daiquiris."

"You disgust me."

"We'll cozy up together, I'll make you forget all about this divorce thing." Ryan reached out to touch Francie but Kendall's hand shot out and grabbed Ryan's arm before contact was made.

"Don't touch her." Kendall meant business.

Sensing trouble, James's first instinct was to protect Francie. He put his hands on her shoulders and pulled her back up against his chest. He whispered in her ear, "Stay behind me." He moved in front of her hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

"Get your hand off me, Schmidt."

"Ryan, why don't you just go. Breaking that restraining order is ugly business. You leave now, we call it good." _Come on Ryan, give me a reason to hit you, you bastard._

Anger and frustration was building in Ryan. Kendall blows into town and crumbled Ryan's world. He wasn't standing for it anymore. As far as Ryan was concerned, Kendall was the reason his life has gone to hell…and he'll pay for it.

In a flash, Ryan's left fist met Kendall's jaw and the mêlée ensued. Fists were flying, profanities were shouted and people scurried – some to help, most to get the hell out of the way.

Kendall and Ryan went down swinging. James was preoccupied with one of Ryan's buddies. Suddenly glass shattered on the man's head and he dropped to his knees then onto his stomach. James looked up from the crumpled man on the floor and saw Francie wide-eyed and biting on her bottom lip with a broken longneck bottle in her hand. She met James's eyes and smiled and shrugged. James shook his head and smiled at her. _She's incredible._ James turned quickly to pull Ryan and Kendall apart. James slid his hands under Ryan's arms and clasped his hands behind Ryan's neck in a full nelson hold. Francie stepped between Kendall and Ryan and put her hands on Kendall's chest.

"Kendall stop it! Stop it!" Kendall, mouth bleeding, looked down into Francie's face. The anger and hatred on his face morphed into something else as his eyes focused on Francie. She felt horrible as she looked at the loving expression Kendall now wore on his handsome face.

He reached up and caressed Francie's cheek. "I'm sorry, Freckles. I'm sorry I left you and allowed that prick to get to you." Kendall pulled Francie close and stroked her back as she rested her cheek on his shoulder. She allowed him to hold her close, like he used to. "I'm so, so sorry."

Carlos, Logan and other patron's had restrained a few of Ryan's friends and James had Ryan under control. The bouncers started to escort Ryan and his party out of the club after hearing from bystanders that Ryan had started the fight. The party of six was allowed to stay. Some of the waitresses brought towels, bandages, and ice packs for those who needed them. Carlos had a butterfly bandage by his eyebrow, Logan had an icepack on his jaw and Nikki was bitching about breaking her nail while she comforted Logan.

James sat with an icepack on his hand, the same hand that was cut up from his last meeting with Ryan, and watched Kendall holding Francie close, too close. He watched as an outsider. The conflicting feelings came flooding back. _Should I leave Francie alone? Give her and Kendall a chance to see if they can have it all? Could I walk away even if I wanted to? I love her. Kendall and I are such good friends - best friends. Will he ever forgive me? Can I forgive myself? How much do I need her? I need her more than I've ever needed anything. Oh hell!_ James dropped his head into his hands.

Francie walked up and placed a hand on James's shoulder. He lifted his head and looked up into her face. She smiled at him. "Hey, how's your hand?"

James made, and released, a fist a few times. "It's okay. Just a good thing that I don't have to play the piano on stage." James grinned at Francie and took her hand in his. He rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. "Nice moves with the blonde and the beer bottle. Where'd you learn those?"

"Dad taught me how to fight when I was younger, in case a boy didn't take no for an answer. If you ever make it into the gym at the house you'll see all the boxing and sparring equipment. I have a trainer come in 3 times a week. The beer bottle?" Francie laughed and shrugged one shoulder, "I watch a lot of movies…wondered if it would work."

James laughed and shook his head in wonder at the tiny siren in front of him. "You're one tough cookie, Sweetness. You really weren't lying the other night when you said you could take me, were you? Now, that IS a turn-on." James stood up still holding her hand. "I'm going to hug you, right here, right now, in front of everyone…I don't give a damn."

"But, James…"

James pulled Francie into his arms. "I'm sorry Ryan did those horrible things to you. He doesn't deserve you."

"I should have fought back against Ryan years ago, I mean, I know how but I never found the courage. I was afraid for me and Marley. He really worked me over. But I'm okay, James. I'm okay now that you're here," Francie said as she hugged him tightly.

James kissed the top of her head. "I love you, Francie," he whispered into her curls. Francie held James tighter.

Logan, Nikki and Carlos made their way to the booth. Kendall walked up to the couple wiping blood off of his mouth. _Ummm, a bit too close for my liking. I wonder, should I be concerned? No, that's ridiculious. Isn't it? Yeah, I'm sure it's just friendly. Francie has had a crazy time recently. James is her rock. But I want to be her rock. _

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I need a drink." Kendall flagged down their waitress. "Could we get another round?"

The blonde waitress nodded with a smile and said, "Absolutely, I'll be right back." The six found their seats and took a breather while they waited for their drinks.

"Sooooo," Nikki dramatically drew out the word, "Ryan has a short dick, huh?" The six cracked up and Francie's cheeks got as red as her dress.

"I was just surprised to see Holly with him." Francie thought for a moment, "Well, maybe I wasn't. I guess I've always wondered about them." The drinks arrived and Francie stirred hers. She felt James's hand on her leg. She looked at him and grinned at the face that was grinning at her. "I want to thank you guys. I'm sorry you all had to be a part of my fucked up life. James, you've been blessed twice now. I'm just so sorry."

"Don't be, Fay," Carlos said. He pointed to his bandaged brow, "I'll look cool if this scars. Chicks love scars." Carlos nodded with satisfaction as the friends dissolved into laughter.

"I'm getting some personal attention, I'm good!" Logan smiled as Nikki was fawning over him.

"I'm just glad I was around when you needed me." The way James looked at Francie made her stomach flip-flop. _He means it, I know he means it._

Kendall put his arm around Francie's shoulders and pulled her close. He put his mouth to her ear and said, "It's what you do for someone you love, and I love you," then he kissed her head. Francie stared at Kendall with her mouth open.

"Kendall, I-"

He shook his head, "Don't say anything." Kendall flashed a dimpled smile at his former girlfriend.

_Oh hell…what am I going to do? I don't want to hurt Kendall but I don't want to live without James._


	16. The Heart Wants What The Heart Wants

**A/N - I'm switching things up hope it doesn't bother anyone. I'll be going back to edit the story using real last names now instead of the 'stage names'. Works in my head better. :-)**

**Please review or PM...it's appreciated.**

* * *

"What's up with that tattoo that had Ryan so worked up?" Carlos asked as he sipped his scotch and soda.

Kendall and Francie grinned at each other. "Kendall and I had dated for about two months and we decided in our seventeen-year-old wisdom that we would get tattoos."

"A more permanent version of promise or engagement rings, if you will," Kendall added.

He brought his hand up to Francie's tattoo and gently traced in with a feather soft touch like he did in the pool. _Ugh, not my back again. Dammit Kendall! _"I'm thrilled to know it pisses him off!" Kendall laughed.

"I know Kendall's is the symbol for Scorpio. What's yours? Is it a zodiac symbol, too?" Logan asked, his chin resting on his fist.

Kendall spoke before Francie could. "Uh-huh, Aquarius, the Water Bearer. The symbol resembles rippling waves in the ocean." _He remembered, I guess I'm not shocked by that. That's how Kendall is._

"So, that's what bothers Ryan so much! It's like an engagement ring you can't give back! Kendall was always present in your relationship!" As Carlos spoke the words he knew he shouldn't have. Francie looked sideways at James as James shot Carlos a look across the table. Carlos could see the words penetrated his friend's soul as James realized what was said. _Promise rings? Engagement? Kendall? Maybe it's their destiny to be together and I stepped right into the middle of it. Dammit to hell!_

"Yeah," Francie tried to recover and pull James back from his thoughts, "but, gosh, that was ages ago." She squeezed James's leg, reassuringly, under the table.

Kendall, noticing James's agitation, smiled slyly at Francie and kissed her on the side of her head. "Some things don't change, Freckles, they're just meant to be."

James had enough. He swallowed his Manhattan and slammed his glass down. "Well, excuse me, for a few." He scooted towards Francie indicating that he needed out of the booth. Kendall started to slide out so James could exit.

"James?" Francie said studying his face for a clue as to what he was thinking. Honestly, she was terrified that he was going blow up right here, right now.

Carlos started to edge to the end of the booth as well, getting bad vibes from his friend. _Oh no, Jay, not now, man._

"I remembered that I had to return a call. I'll be back." He smiled but Francie could see that it was a show put on for everyone at the table. Francie wasn't fooled. Regardless, she scooted out so James could exit.

"Calling Amber back, finally, I hope." Kendall shook his head and rolled his eyes, "You won't return her calls and she keeps calling me. Kiss and make up and get it over with, will ya?"

James looked at Francie, confusion and hurt on her face, then to Kendall who had an alcohol induced grin on his face. _Why did he bring up Amber? Did he just try to throw me under the bus? Are you fuckin' kidding me?!_

As calmly as James could, he said, "No, Kendall, you can deal with her." Still addressing Kendall, James looked at Francie, "I told Amber a long time ago that we were done."

As Francie stood there, James brushed past her and out the door to the patio area. Francie excused herself and went to the ladies room, Nikki knowing she was needed, followed. Kendall finished his Old Fashioned and signaled the waitress for another round.

_Ha-ha James, got ya, Buddy. I think you were getting a bit too cozy with Francie. The more I think about it - and no, it's not the alcohol talking, I don't think, nah, it's not – I don't like the way you look at her. I'm not blind. She needed to see that her hero is really a heartbreaker. Where the hell's my drink? _

* * *

"Amber?! Who the hell is Amber?! James never mentioned Amber!" Francie was pacing the floor in the ladies room.

"Jealous much, Fran?" Nikki sarcastically asked as she filed the nail she broke earlier in the night. Nikki put the file down and looked at Francie. "Didn't you hear him? He looked RIGHT AT YOU and said – and I quote – 'I told Amber a long time ago that we were done'. I'd be more concerned as to why Kendall chose to toss her name out tonight. Think he knows about you and James?"

"Who knows! And let me say that I'm not jealous, I-"

"Oh bullshit!"

"What? I'm not!"

"Okay, you can bullshit the tourists, Francie, not me."

"Nikki, I'm not. I'm –"

"What?"

"I'm…"

"Uh-huh, what?"

"Alright, dammit, I'M JEALOUS!" Francie threw her hands into the air, exasperated. "I'm still trying to figure out what James wants with me anyway! I'm not a leggy, Hollywood, blonde bombshell. I'm a stay at home, soon to be divorced from a psycho, Kansas mom. Why in the hell would James – or any man in his right mind – want to be anywhere near me?"

"Um, let's see, where do I begin?" Nikki started to count off on her fingers. "You're beautiful, sweet, loving, caring, funny, a great mom, massive boobies! You're the complete package!"

Francie smiled at her sister, "Thanks but you're biased. I'm serious, Nikki."

Nikki walked over to her sister, put her hands on Francie's shoulders and looked dead into her eyes and simply said, "The heart wants what the heart wants."

Francie blinked back the tears that came to her eyes and hugged Nikki. "James's heart wants you. What does your heart want, Francie?"

"James."

"Then go get him."

* * *

Carlos, following the path James took a few minutes before, stepped out onto the patio. He looked around and saw James by the outside bar putting an empty glass down and bringing a full one to his lips. He also had an audience of women around him. Carlos wasn't shocked, it happened all the time. Even he had to admit that James was one hell of a handsome man. As Carlos approached, he could hear the women giggling at something James had just said.

"Hey Jay. What's up?" Carlos patted James on the shoulder, using a bit too much force – on purpose. _Really, dude? You left Francie in there and here you are, not even trying to avoid these women._

James nearly spilled his drink down the front of his green, Armani shirt. He set his drink on the bar, patted Carlos's shoulder and said, "Hey, 'Los! Ladies this is my friend Carlos. Carlos…the ladies." James introduced Carlos with a dramatic sweep of his hand.

"Hey man, what are you doing?" Carlos whispered.

"There are too many for me. You want one? Just one." James winked at his friend.

"Seriously? What about Francie?"

The smile slid from James's face. "She's in there with Kendall. She's fine."

"No she's not. She'd confused. She has no idea about Amber. I'm sure she has a shit load of questions for you."

"Kendall can answer them. He brought Amber up."

"Aren't you curious about why he did that?"

"Cause he's an ass." James slammed his Manhattan. The alcohol making his head fuzzy.

Carlos led James away from the women at the bar. "James, come on inside. Go talk to her."

"I can't, I'm done. If I go in there I don't know that I can control myself around her. Hell, Kendall already has an idea that something is going on. He has to, why else would he bring up Amber?" James ran a hand through his hair. "You heard him talking about their tattoos being permanent engagement rings. They should be together. She was never mine to take."

"Dude, that's shit! Listen I love both you and Kendall, you know that, but if you love her and she loves you then that's what matters. Not some tattoos they got when they were kids."

"I don't know that she does love me, 'Los. She's never told me." James shoved his hands into his pockets and looked down at his shoes.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously? You believe that? Let me tell you, the way she lights up when you're in the room, the way she looks at you, is like nothing I've ever seen. I'm jealous, man. I really am. And you're going to throw it away because you haven't heard those three little words fall from her lips? I know that's the alcohol talking but you're an asshole. She dodges Kendall every chance she gets. If she wanted to be with him, she would have been by now. Use your head, bro. Don't be stupid."

"I need a drink." James turned to walk back to the bar for another dose of pain medication.

"Hey," Carlos grabbed James's arm. "Do you really need a drink or do you need something else?"

James looked into his friend's eyes. _Shit, I overreacted…go figure._

"I need Francie."

"She's in there." Carlos smiled and tilted his head to the side, indicating the door to the club.

James returned the smile and patted Carlos on the shoulder. "Thanks, man."

"That's what I'm here for." As he and James turned to enter the club a thought popped into Carlos's head. He turned around to the unhappy women James left behind at the bar and asked, "Hey, any of you from Kansas?"

Heads shook side-to-side as a chorus of "no" came from the women. Carlos shrugged, "Nevermind." He turned and followed James inside.

* * *

Logan sat at the table with Kendall watching his friend put away drink after drink. _What's up with him? All the drinks, bringing up Amber-that's been over for ages. He's finally starting to put it all together. Dammit!_

As Kendall flagged the waitress, yet again, Logan scooted closer to his friend. "Hey Ken, what's up? Hitting it heavy tonight, aren't you?"

"Just having a good time, Loges."

"Really?"

"Trying to. Thought I'd go out with Francie, dance a bit, drink a bit, cozy up a bit, ya know? But instead my night starts off with one of my best friends eyeing my girl when we walk in the door. Then my girl tells me she just needs me to be a friend. Her ex shows up, I'm willing to take a beating for her and she and my friend are nowhere to be found. When they do show up, they show up together. Hmmm, I'm not stupid. Now, I'm thinking Francie is looking at James as her hero. So I dinged up his armor a bit with Amber."

"Kendall, Francie has really gone through a lot. Cut her some slack. Look, she friend-zoned you, that's tough - but right now you need to focus on Marley and these test results. That should be your priority."

"You don't think it is?"

"I didn't say –"

"Marley has totally taken over my life, Logan. Every day I wake up hoping that little girl is mine. Every. Single. Day. Being her father is something I want SO badly."

"I know, Kendall. We all want Marley to be your daughter."

"Everyone but James."

"Hey! James has been your biggest backer on this. He's so excited for you to be her dad. We've talked about this, dude. Trust me, no one is more hopeful that you're Marley's father than James."

"Yeah, whatever." Kendall's drink arrived and he asked the waitress to bring another when she gets a chance.

"Ken, maybe you should slow down, man."

Kendall, out of spite, picked up his drink and downed half of it in one gulp.

"Maybe I'm fine."

Logan just let it drop. _There's no talking to him like this. Hope he passes out before James or Francie make it back._


	17. Who's Amber?

After pulling herself together, Francie exited the ladies room with Nikki. As the sisters came out of the darkened hallway they nearly ran headlong into James and Carlos stepping in from the patio.

James looked down at Francie. He studied her face for a moment and saw questions in her eyes hidden behind that smile of hers. He knew she deserved answers. He took hold of her hands.

Francie looked into James' eyes and could see that he had something he wanted to say. _Maybe now is a good time to talk._

"Hi," He whispered.

"Hi," she replied.

They were quiet for a second then both spoke at once.

"Do you-"

"Maybe we-"

They laughed. "Ladies first," James cocked his head to the side, staring at her mouth as she spoke.

"Maybe we should talk. You want to go outside?"

James nodded and licked his lip nervously. "Sure, that's exactly what I was going to say." He placed his hand on Francie's back and they walked to the door leading to the patio. James opened the door for her, his hand never leaving her back. They made their way to an empty table and James pulled out Francie's chair for her. She thanked him and took her seat. James pulled a chair up next to Francie and sat down.

"You want a drink?"

"I could use one, please."

James got the attention of the waitress and ordered drinks. He turned back towards Francie and took hold of her hands.

"So, um, I want to tell you about Amber." James looked Francie straight in the eyes. "We were engaged."

"How long were you together?"

"Almost two years. We broke up in February," James grinned at Francie, "two days after Valentine's Day."

"Really? But that's -"

"I know, your birthday. Happy Birthday, Sweetness, I dumped the Wicked Bitch of the West." The couple started to laugh.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. After being together that long the breakup must have been hard."

James smiled, shook his head, and looked at his hands holding Francie's. "Not really, it was over for a while. We were just going through the motions, you know?"

"Yeah," Francie nodded thinking of her marriage, "I know."

"So, Amber would call and call. For a while, I'd answer…I felt like I owed it to her. Then I was just done dealing with her, so I quit answering her calls. She started calling the guys. Logan and Carlos wouldn't give her the time of day, they never liked her anyway. Kendall…being Kendall…was too nice so he'd answer most of her calls. Her and I are over, we have been." James lifted Francie's hand and gently kissed it.

"Can I ask what happened?"

"She didn't love me for me. She loved me for what I could give her. And she wasn't you." James graced Francie with that million dollar smile.

Francie grinned from ear to ear, shaking her head. "Stop it, James."

"It's true. I realized I was settling and, like I told you on the phone, I don't do that."

Francie pulled a hand out of James' grip. She placed it on the back of his neck and pulled him to her until their lips met. The kiss started out as a sweet, tender one but soon heated up a bit. As she played with the short hair on the back of his neck, Francie nibbled gently on James' bottom lip. He sighed and his parted to allow her tongue to enter. They enjoyed a moment exploring each other's mouths then Francie pulled away slightly. "Do you miss Amber?"

James never opened his eyes, he grinned and shook his head slightly from side to side. "Who's Amber?"

"Good answer." Francie grinned and leaned in for another kiss.

They were interrupted by the waitress bringing their drinks. After James paid, he moved his chair closer to Francie's and put his arm around her. "So, we're good with the Amber situation?"

"Yeah, we're good." Francie rubbed James' leg.

"Now, what do we do about Kendall? I'm pretty sure that he has an idea about us, I can't think of any other reason he would bring Amber up, can you?"

"I don't have a clue. Maybe we can't wait until after the paternity test. I really hate lying to him, James."

"Me, too." James leaned in and kissed Francie on the side of her head. "Well, I guess I should man up and tell my best friend that I am in love with his ex - the one he may have fathered a child with and the one he wants back." James inhaled deeply and looked at Francie, "Shit. That sounds bad doesn't it? Oh, he's gonna kill me." He leaned his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I'll tell him James, I should have told him before now. You know, we didn't do anything wrong, right? I never planned on falling, um…" James held his breath. _ Falling? In love with me?_

"…falling for you." _Watch it Francie, careful._ "So we have nothing to be ashamed of, okay?"

"Okay." James felt a bit disappointed that Francie couldn't bring herself to say those words to him. _Patience, Jay, patience. She'll get there. She loves you, she just won't- or can't - admit it. A little more time, that's all._

James got up from his seat, bent over and rested his hands on the arms of Francie's chair looking her in the eyes. "We'll do it together, Sweetness. We're both involved, we'll both tell him, deal?"

"Deal." Francie nodded, relieved to have James by her side when they break the news to Kendall.

"HEY!" James stood tall and spun around in surprise to face the tall redhead who had a firm hold on his bum seconds before. He recognized her as part of his earlier audience at the patio bar.

"Hey, handsome. You and your friend never came back. Why would you boys leave us all by ourselves?" The redhead turned to indicate her two friends at the bar waving and winking at James.

"James?" Francie raised her eyebrows in question.

"I, um, met…sorry I didn't get your name."

"Roxie."

"Roxie. I met Roxie and her friends when I stepped out here to get a drink. Carlos met them, too." James figured it was a good idea to drag Carlos down with the ship.

"So you made a friend in ten minutes, huh?" Francie asked.

"Well, five minutes, Carlos came out after me. And I wouldn't say friend. I ordered a drink at the bar and,um…" James turned toward Roxie looking confused.

"Roxie, the name's Roxie."

"Right, Roxie. Roxie and her friends were at the bar."

"Oh, I see." _Ha-ha-ha! Is it wrong that I LOVE to watch him squirm?_

"So, Jamie, is this the girl who broke your heart?" Roxie looked Francie over with a sneer. "She doesn't look like much." Roxie slurred her words a bit.

"Then you need to get your eyes checked and I never said she broke my heart." He said to Roxie, then turned to Francie, "I never said you broke my heart."

"Your handsome face looked so sad, I figured it was a broken heart. I would have been happy to mend it for you." Roxie reached up to caress James' cheek. As James stepped back, Francie stood up.

"Oh, isn't she a cute little thing." Roxie laughed. "Why don't you go home to your mommy, little one." Roxie dismissed Francie and turned to give her full attention to James.

"Roxie, it was really nice to meet you but, as you can see, my girlfriend are finishing up our drinks and heading inside."

"Oh honey, she can get herself home before curfew all by herself. Why don't you stay and play with us?" She reached out to touch James, this time reaching for his stunning bicep.

Francie stepped in between the two taller figures. Even with her four and a half-inch heels, the other two were still able to look over Francie's head to see each other.

"Roixe, is it?" Francie looked up at Roxie with a sugary sweet smile. "Well, Roxie, my boyfriend here said we -," to emphasize her point, Francie pointed her finger between James and herself, "-were going inside. So why don't you stumble back over to your friends and hit on another poor sap…one that you have a chance to go home with. It won't be long, a lot of guys are getting drunk in there. They should find you attractive soon."

James laughed and tried to cover it up in a cough.

"Well, aren't you a mouthy little thing?"

James raised a finger in the air and said, "Um, she prefers sassy."

Francie nodded. "I do, I prefer sassy."

"Well, I'd prefer you move."

"Then move me." Francie smiled and cocked her head to the side in a challenge.

"Um, Roxie, I'd think twice about that before you do." James' raised his eyebrows.

Roxie laughed and looked Francie up and down. She met James' eyes and said, "Honey, this won't take long."

"Okay…I warned you." James shook his head and took a step back.

Roxie grabbed for Francie's arm but wasn't fast enough. Francie knocked Roxie's hand away with her forearm. An angry Roxie reached with her other hand and Francie knocked it away, too. Roxie took a few steps back, her blood boiling.

"Go back to your friends. James and I are going inside." Francie stared at Roxie with ice in her eyes.

One of Roxie's two friends came to escort Roxie back to her seat. "Come on Rox, come finish your drink." She looked to Francie and James, "Sorry for the interruption." Her friend put her hands on Roxie's shoulders and they took a few steps back. Francie began to turn to James but before she could Roxie charged at Francie with her hands out in front of her like claws

"You little bitch!" Roxie yelled through clenched teeth.

Francie planted her left foot in front of her right, bent her knees, lowered her chin, drew back her right arm and delivered an uppercut to Roxie's chin. Roxie's head snapped back and she went out like a light. Her friend caught her before Roxie hit the patio.

"You forgot sassy. She's a sassy little bitch." James said as he looked down at Roxie in her friend's arms.

"Now we're going inside." Francie took James' hand, spun on her heels and walked toward the door leading into the club.

"Turrrrn-oooon." James whispered in a sing-song fashion into Francie's curls.

She looked out the corner of her eye at the tall, handsome man beside her, grinned and shook her head. "You're awful."

"You're beautiful."

James stopped walking and took Francie into his arms and just looked at her for a moment. "Sweetness, no matter what happens with Kendall or Marley or Ryan, I want you to know that I love you. I do, I truly love you." He placed a soft kiss on her lips then on her forehead.

"I know you do and I'm so thankful." Francie wrapped her arms around James, placed her ear to his chest and listened to his heartbeat. _God help me, I think I love him._

"OK, let's round up Kendall and take him somewhere we can talk to him." James opened the door and allowed Francie to enter the club first.


	18. Your Diamond Is Showing

Francie and James walked into the club and stopped just inside the door. Francie glanced up at him and took a deep breath. "Ready?"

James smiled, "I am."

"Okay, let's do this." Francie led the way back to the table. Different scenarios played out in her head. _Okay, Kendall is either going to be pissed or understanding – no other options. He either hates us or accepts our relationship. Oh no! What if he hates us and he's Marley's father. Oh God, oh God, oh God! I'm going to be sick._

The nervous couple got to their table and found it empty. They exchange questioning glances.

"Where is everyone?" Francie scanned the club and she saw her sister and Logan leaving the dance floor but no sign of Kendall and Carlos.

"I found Nikki and Logan. Do you see Kendall and Carlos?"

"Nope." James shook his head, "I wonder what's up."

"Well, here come Nikki and Logan, we'll ask them."

Francie and James slid into their curved booth. Nikki and Logan slid in the other side.

"Hey," Nikki patted Francie's leg, "Everything smoothed out?"

"Yeah," Francie smiled. "We're good. Where are Kendall and Carlos?"

"Carlos went to put Kendall to bed…to much drinky." Logan held up an invisible glass to his lips and tipped it a few times, as if drinking. "He'll wait for a few with him, make sure he's okay, then head back here."

A smile slowly spread across James' face as full understanding of Logan's words sunk in. He turned toward Francie and said, "Kendall's not here. I have you all to myself. I can touch you," he softly ran a finger from her shoulder to her elbow. Francie involuntarily shivered.

"I can kiss you," he lifted her face with two long fingers so he could place a light kiss on her lips.

"I can undress you with my eyes," he smirked and took a long look at her low neckline.

"And I don't have to worry about Kendall. You're all mine, Sweetness." He leaned in and got another kiss from the petite brunette.

Pleasure coursed through Francie's body at the thought of being herself around James. Unguarded, affectionate, provocative. She allowed her thoughts and eyes to wander over James' face and body. She bit her bottom lip and leaned in close to James. "Dance with me."

"Your wish is my command." He slid out of the booth and held his hand out for Francie.

As the giddy couple turned and headed to the dance floor Nikki yelled, "Get a room!"

Francie called over her shoulder, "Oh we will, Nik. We will!"

James looked at Francie, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "We will?"

Francie simply grinned and winked at the eager man as they stepped onto the dance floor and allowed the music to take over. James enjoyed watching Francie dance – the way her body moved to the rhythm, the relaxed smile on her face, the happy-go-lucky attitude. _Finally, time with Francie and no Kendall. It's gonna be a good night._

Francie was enjoying every moment spent with James. He looked more comfortable and at ease and she like what she saw. _It's like a date, our first date – like a real couple. That's it, first date or not, I'm taking him home!_ A smile played upon her lips.

Nikki and Logan watched the lovebirds from the comfort of their table. "Logan, you need to tell them what Kendall said and why he drank so much. They need to know."

"I know, I will. I was going to let them have their time together first. Let them be carefree and enjoy each other. I know how badly James has wanted to be with Francie, it's been driving him – and us – insane. He's had to hold back all this time because of Kendall. It's really been tough on him. Poor Jay, he wants to do right by Kendall, I mean we're buddies, hell, brothers. You know, James is good guy…your sister is a lucky lady."

"Not as lucky as I am. You're pretty spectacular, yourself." Nikki wrapped her arms around Logan's neck and planted a kiss on one dimpled cheek, then the other.

"Nikki Mancini, I believe you are the most incredible woman I've met."

Nikki laughed like a school girl – it was music to Logan's ears. "Damn straight I am, Henderson. Now come dance with me!" Nikki and Logan joined Francie and James on the dance floor.

No sooner had Nikki danced into Logan's arms than his phone vibrated, alerting him of a text. "It's Carlos, he's in the limo and heading back."

"Good, Kendall must be okay." James yelled over the music. .

The song ended and a slower one took its place. "May I have this dance?" James asked.

Francie didn't hesitate, "I'd be foolish if I said no." She stepped into his open arms and he pulled her close. James' fingers massaged small circles on Francie's waist. His cheek rested on the side of her head where he could smell the coconut scent of her hair. _Holding onto Francie like this is incredible, my fantasy girl is real and in my arms. I've died and gone to Heaven, no doubt about it._

Francie's cheek rested on James's chest. She took in everything about the moment. The strength of his body, the gentleness of his hands, the silky feel of his shirt, the smell of his cologne, all of it. _This is where I need to be for the rest of my life. I've never felt so comfortable, so…right, even with Kendall. Come hell or high water, I'm staying right here._

The song ended too soon for Francie and James, both would have been content for the song to have played for hours. As the beat picked up, the four left the dance floor to wait for Carlos, his last text indicated that he was almost back at The Gusto Lounge. They ordered another round of drinks for themselves and one for Carlos.

Carlos soon walked in and followed the waitress to the table with the drinks. "Hey, how's that for timing? Yes, I am that damn good!" Carlos laughed.

"You are, baby, you are." A giggle escaped Francie as she raised her glass to salute him.

James leaned in close and whispered in her ear. "Don't be drinking too much, Sweetness. I want you to remember everything that's going to happen to you tonight." His lips enveloped Francie's earlobe for a moment before moving to her neck and then resting on her shoulder.

Francie's eyes closed the moment she felt James' breath in her ear. His words to soft and so sensual nearly drove her mad. As his lips touched her skin, a warmth spread through her and set her body on fire with a desire like none she's ever had the pleasure of experiencing before.

She opened her eyes and looked as James. He wore an expression that was sultry and passionate - completely taking her breath away. "Oh, don't you worry about that. I have a feeling I'll remember tonight forever. God, you're good looking." James laughed and dropped his forehead to Francie's shoulder, eliciting a tipsy giggle from her.

"So, how's Kendall?" Logan asked Carlos as he slid into his seat.

"Um, how can put this into words? Oh, I know…SHITFACED!" Carlos reached for his scotch and soda. "As I was getting him into bed he looked up at me and says 'Hey! There are two of you. Haha…dos 'Los! Get it? Dos 'Los?!' He fell onto the bed laughing." They rolled with laughter. "That was the last I heard from him. I checked on him a few minutes later and he was out. He'll sleep 'til morning."

"Yeah," James chuckled. "Then he'll wish he was dead. Sound like it's a hard drunk, he's gonna hurt." Francie though about the words James had just spoken. She knew that James wasn't referring to Kendall's reaction to the news of their relationship but his words took her to the thought of hurting Kendall. Francie took on a pensive mood and it was written all over her face.

"Sis, what's wrong?" Nikki placed a hand on Francie's arm.

"I was just thinking about Kendall and how he's going to feel when we tell him about James and me."

"Well," Logan said as he turned his glass of Jack and coke, "he already has a good idea that there may be something going on."

"Really?" Francie and James asked in unison.

"Yeah, he um, he's noticed that James likes to look at Francie quite a bit. He also mentioned that when Ryan showed up you two were not around and then showed up together. Kendall thinks that Francie has some kind of hero fascination with Jay and that he's enjoying the stroke to his ego." Logan paused and looked down at his glass. "Kendall threw Amber's name out tonight to stir some shit and maybe make Francie think that Jay isn't all she thought he was." Logan took a drink. "He said that he doesn't think that James wants him to be Marley's dad, either. I'm hoping it's that alcohol that was talking."

"That's bullshit! You guys know how badly I want him to be Marley's dad. God dammit!"

Francie laced her fingers with James'. "It's okay, it will all be okay. He'll sober up and we'll work things out." She looked to Nikki for support.

"James, Francie's right. It'll blow over. What's the worst thing that can happen? He's pissed for a bit? So what? I get pissed, I get over it, so will Kendall. Listen to me, I know you love my sister. No matter what happens in life as long as you have her, the rest of the world can burn in Hell. It doesn't matter, you hear me? Nothing matters except that you have each other. You can get through it, you can get through anything as long as you have each other."

"Nikki, that was beautiful." Francie hugged her sister.

"And if that doesn't work I'll kick his ass!"

Francie pulled back, leaned her head to one side and threw her hand in the air. "And there's my sister…"

"You know, James, you DO look at Francie…A LOT." Logan grinned at James.

"And you WERE nowhere to be seen when Ryan got here. I had to find you – in a dark hall – and you WERE together." Carlos stated matter-of-factly.

Francie played along. "You ARE my hero and I'm COMPLETELY fascinated with you." She batted her eyes at James.

James shook his head, the sarcasm heavy in his friends' and girlfriend's words. Always one to easily take a joke and laugh at himself, James – without missing a beat said, "I do love my ego, as well as other things, stroked." He wiggled his eyebrows at Francie.

"Ewwwww!" Nikki snickered and leaned into Logan's side.

"Oh God!" Logan chortled and wrapped his arm around Nikki.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Carlos threw his hand in James's direction, "James Maslow!"

"Maslow, your Diamond is showing." Francie laughed and slapped his arm.

The lightheartedness and fun was running rampant with the group, laughs and drinks were had by all. But there was the lingering issue of the talk that has to happen with Kendall. James' mind wandered back to that fact every so often. _Nikki's right. As long as I have Francie, nothing else matters. I don't want Kendall angry at us but that's on him. I really hope that we're all able to move past this. I've waited years for her, I'm not giving Francie up._


	19. My Forever

The night's activities at the club had wound down and the topic of conversation in the limo was on meeting up tomorrow for breakfast.

"OK, I'm the only one in this limo going to sleep when I see the bed and I can tell you that breakfast is too early to be an option. I can guarantee you that you four will be awake for a while!" Carlos laughed giving his two friends and their ladies a hard time.

"Carlos, I don't know what you're talking about." Francie innocently looked Carlos. "I'm going to change into a pair of sweats and a baggy t-shirt and sleep till noon."

James chuckled, "I don't know about that but I'll bet we're still in bed at noon." Francie popped him in the arm. James laughed and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey," James hitched his thumb in the direction of Nikki and Logan. "Have they come up for air yet?"

"Not that I've seen," Carlos said. "Hey Logie, you okay?"

"He's great…leave him alone." Nikki mumbled through her and Logan's kiss. The others laughed.

"OK, so back to when we're meeting. Let's say late lunch at my house at two o'clock. Mom and dad can have the girls there by then. Is that good?"

Carlos nodded his head, "Good with me. I'll make sure Kendall makes it. I'll be the responsible one."

The limo pulled up to the hotel and Carlos got out saying goodbye to everyone. The limo pulled away from the curb, heading to Francie's house next where she and James would be dropped off. The anticipation of being alone and intimate with James entirely consumed Francie's thoughts. Unable to contain herself and her urges any longer, she tucked her legs underneath her and rose up onto her knees. She cupped James' face in her hands and placed a heated kiss upon his velvet-smooth lips. Shocked, but pleasantly surprised, James wrapped an arm around Francie's waist and placed a hand behind her head – mindful of her injury – then pulled her onto his lap. The kiss was a hot, sweet, tension breaker. A giggle escaped Francie as she heard her sister unceremoniously clear her throat.

"Ahem!" *cough, cough*

Teasing his friend, Logan asked, "Hey James, you okay?"

Repeating Nikki's words from moments ago, Francie mumbled through the kiss "He's great…leave him alone."

Nikki grinned at Logan. "I'm so proud, she's learning." The four laughed. Falling back to the topic of conversation from earlier, Nikki told Francie that she'd be at the house about one-thirty to help get ready for lunch.

"So, you and pretty boy better be dressed. Got it? I don't want to be walking in seeing something that could scar me for life."

Logan laughed and whispered softly, "I'm betting you wouldn't see anything that we hadn't done by then."

"Logan Henderson, I like the way alcohol makes you think!" Nikki gave him a sly grin.

"No, he thinks like that all the time, the alcohol allows him to say it." James stated trailing his fingers up and down Francie's arm causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

As the limo pulled into Francie's driveway, her nerves started to rise to the surface. Francie had spent the last seven and a half years with Ryan – only Ryan. _Can I really go through with this? Look at how perfect he is…_

Nikki gave Francie a hug goodbye. "I'll see you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you, too, Nik."

James said his goodbyes to the happy couple and got out of the limo holding his hand out to assist Francie. They held hands as they walked up the sidewalk to the front door, neither saying a word. As they stepped up onto the porch, Francie released James' hand to get her house keys. She became flustered as her trembling hands searched her clutch under the shining porch light, unable to find her key ring. _This bag isn't that big…_g_et it together girl._ James pressed up behind her and placed his hands on Francie's shoulders. She leaned her head back on his chest and raised her gaze to meet his.

"Let me look, okay?" James said with a smile reaching over her shoulders for the clutch.

Francie turned it over to him, reached behind her and rubbed her hands up and down his hips. She heard the familiar jangling of her keys as James withdrew them from her handbag.

"Which key is it?" James asked as he handed her handbag back to her. Francie pointed out the correct key and James stepped to the door and unlocked it. He pushed the front door open for Francie to enter then stepped in behind her. Francie walked to the security pad to enter the code as James closed and locked the door.

Francie sensed him behind her before she felt his touch. His hands brushed her skin from her neck onto her shoulders and down to her elbows then back up again. "Hey, I've got an idea." James whispered in her ear bringing the goosebumps back.

"Uh-huh, I'll bet you do."

James chuckled softly, "Well, yeah, but I have another idea."

"What's that?"

He whispered, "Put on some soft music and dance with me. I just want to hold you." Francie turned to face James and smiled up at the tall man.

"Really?"

"Well, for starters." James smiled wide, making Francie laugh.

"I'll be right back. Make yourself comfortable."

James took a seat on the couch, smiling as he did so, and remembered the first kiss they shared. _I can't believe that I'm actually here with her. ALONE! It's taking all I have to not toss her over my shoulder and carry her up to her bedroom - but she's nervous about something. Slow and easy, James. Take your time, she's worth it._

A soft melody filled the room and Francie sauntered in with it. She strolled over toward James, never breaking eye contact and wearing a come-hither smile. James stood up, excited to touch her and hold her while their bodies are enveloped by the music. He wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up for a kiss. When James put her down he rested his hands on her waist and Francie's hands went to his shoulders, and played with his collar.

After a while, James looked seriously at Francie and said, "How are you doing?"

"Me? Oh, I…uh…I'm good." Francie smiled.

"You're nervous."

"No. No, I'm not nervous. Why would I be nervous?"

"Because we're alone."

'Pfft. No. That's ridiculous."

"Is it?"

"Yeah, it is. I was the one who suggested you stay the night, remember?

"I remember…trust me, I remember." James brought his hand up to caress Francie's cheek. "I still think you're nervous. Tell me why."

Francie looked into those beautiful hazel eyes of his and knew that no matter what she told him, James would understand.

"I've been with Ryan for seven and a half years. Our sexual encounters these last four years haven't exactly been pleasurable. Any trace of love and romance left our bedroom after Ryan started to abuse me." Francie dropped her gaze from James' eyes when she saw the pity in them.

"Francie, I'm so sor-" James began to say but was immediately halted when Francie raised her hand into the air between them.

"Stop James, please. I don't want your pity. What I want is your patience, your understanding. Can you give me that?"

"Sweetness, I can give you that and more." James placed his lips to Francie's forehead.

Francie held him tighter. "James, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Afraid of falling in love again. My first two times didn't fare so well. I'm afraid to give myself to someone after what Ryan did. I'm afraid to introduce another man into Marley's life and have him taken from her, too."

James held Francie's face and looked deeply into her eyes._ Damn you Ryan._ "Listen to me, Sweetness. I would never, EVER, hurt you like Ryan did. I wouldn't lay a hand on you in anger and I wouldn't take what you aren't willing to give. I've waited for you for over seven years, I'm not looking to break your heart – or mine. As far as Marley goes, that little girl won't ever be able to shake me. I've gotten pretty attached to her."

James' words filled Francie's heart was so full it felt like it could burst. James would never physically hurt her – she had no doubt about that. She also believed that James would never hurt her emotionally, not on purpose. Francie has witnessed the way he is with Marley, too. Francie had no trouble believing James on that matter, either. _But still…_

"I love you with every fiber of my being. I can't picture my life without you – and I don't want to. I would move mountains for you and Marley. There's nothing that I wouldn't do for you."

James pressed his lips to Francie's forehead and shut his eyes tightly. He took a step back so he could meet her eyes with his. "Sweetness, if you don't love me that's fine – I'll deal with that – but please find someone to love. Don't be afraid…if you don't look for love again then you'll never have it and life was not meant to be gone through alone." James thrust his hands into his pockets and looked at his feet.

Francie stood quietly contemplating James' words. She knew that she had hurt him and that was the last thing she wanted to have done…she loved him and now she just had to find the courage to admit it. "You're right. I don't want to go through life alone…I want to go through it with you. Finish our dance?"

James grinned and nodded, "Absolutely." He pulled Francie close and they danced for a while. James could tell that she has relaxed a bit. Maybe he was breaking through her fear, he hoped.

"God, I'm a horrid hostess. Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, I'll have a Coke, please."

"Anything in it?"

"No thanks. Coke straight, I had enough at the club."

"OK, coming right up. Have a seat, make yourself comfortable. I'll get it."

Francie turned and headed to the kitchen as she started to take the bobby pins from her hair, "Would you like it in a glass or out of the can? It's cold."

"The can is fine, thanks."

Francie walked out of the kitchen and saw James had returned to the couch. The memory of that kiss came flooding back to her. Francie couldn't help but smile as she handed James the Coke can.

James grinned up at her, eyeing her long loose curls. He took the can and then held out his free hand. "Come on, sit down." Francie took his hand and sat next to James, excitement running wild to be on the couch with him again.

James popped the top on the can. "Do you want to watch tv?"

"What?"

"Do you want to watch tv or a movie?" James asked her.

"Do you?" Francie couldn't understand what was going on.

"Whatever, I just want to spend time with you, that's all. We can do whatever you want to do. We can watch tv, talk, listen to music. Anything, just as long as we're together. That's all I'm after, Sweetness."

"Really?" Francie asked amazed at what she was hearing.

"Really. I'm happy just sitting here with you." James put his arm around Francie's shoulders and she snuggled into his side. Francie reached for his hand and their fingers intertwined.

"No you're not, but you get points for being sweet."

James pumped his fist in the air. "YES!"

They sat for a moment, cuddled up on the couch and listening to the music being piped into the room from the house's internal speaker system. . Francie felt eyes upon her, she looked up and smiled at James.

"What are you looking at?"

"My forever."

Francie's heart exploded within her chest. _Wow, James, you are good. Very, very good._ She raised her hand to James' cheek and felt his five o'clock shadow tickle her fingers. Desire coursing through him at Francie's touch, James leaned down and placed a hungry kiss on her full, needy lips.

Francie felt a stirring from within. She needed James and she needed him now. His kiss blocked out all the fear and apprehension she had felt mere moments ago. The only thing she felt now was a longing, a passion. There was a fire inside of her that only James and his touch could extinguish.

Francie rose up onto her knees and moved to straddle James' lap. With her changing positions and James' hands rubbing her legs, Francie's hemline inched up higher and higher.

James' hands moved to tangle in Francie's hair as he tried to hold on to the woman he loved and his self-control. The build up inside him was excruciating. He pulled her head back needing to get to her tender, sensitive throat. His heart raced simply at the memory of his lips brushing the soft swell of her décolletage yesterday. James needed that again…he needed Francie.

"James." Francie pushed his head back forcing him to look slightly up at her. She got lost in those bedroom eyes of his, nearly forgetting how to speak. "Make love to me," her voice trembled. "I want to be your forever."

James brushed back a few curls and tucked them behind her ears. Smiling with an abundance of love written all over his beautiful face he said, "Are you sure? Is that what you want?"

Francie slowly nodded. "Remind me, James, of how it's supposed to be and what it's supposed to feel like. I need that…I need to remember. I need you."

He kissed her tenderly, "God, I love you, Francie."

_Tell him, Francie! Tell him! Tell him you love him, too! Oh, I can't._

"Show me." He stood with her in his arms, like a bride, and walked to the stairs leading to her bedroom. In that moment, no one else existed in the world except Francie and James.


	20. You Shoud Have Put A Ring On Her, Man

Francie opened her eyes. The sun was shining outside a good indication that it's going to be another beautiful June day. She lay nestled in her bed and then the realization hit her…she wasn't alone. James was laying behind her with one brawny arm resting over Francie's waist holding her firmly, her unclothed back pressed against his equally bare chest.

She snuggled into James' warmth as an unstoppable smile spread across her face. Last night exceeded all of her expectations. James was so passionate, heated and intense yet amorous, tender and generous propelling Francie's body and soul into a frenzy over and over again.

She raised her head slightly to see the clock on her bedside table. _Eight minutes after nine. Good, there's plenty of time to lay here with James and enjoy the warm coziness of his body. Maybe everything will be okay._

Francie released a content sigh hoping that the talk they needed to have with Kendall would go well. _He's reasonable, understanding, and kind. Surely, he wouldn't hold a grudge. That's not like Kendall. But he did throw Amber's name out there last night just to stir shit, that's not like him, either. He was drinking; God knows alcohol makes you do things against your better judgment. We've all been there._

"Good morning, Sweetness." James voice heavy with sleep penetrated Francie's thoughts. He placed feather soft kisses on her back between her shoulders knowing full well the effect that has on her.

"Mmmmmm…good morning. Did you sleep well?" Francie asked

"Curled up next to you? You bet I did."

Francie turned over to face her handsome bed mate. "You want some coffee?"

"Um, in a bit. Right now I want something else." James rolled over pinning Francie beneath him careful not to place all of his weight on her. He stroked her cheek and gazed into her warm brown eyes.

"What?" Francie grinned up at him.

"I didn't think you could be more beautiful than you were last night…I was wrong. Every time I see you, you're more stunning than the last." James closed then opened his eyes. "Yep, see? Breathtaking."

Francie caressed his back with her fingertips as bashful smile appeared on her face.

"You know, you're amazing."

"Are you talking about last night or in general?" James said a smug grin on his face.

Francie giggled, "Both." James leaned down and kissed her.

"It's all because of you, Sweetness. You bring out the best in me."

"And you, in me, Bello."

"Bello, huh?" James grinned and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh-huh, molto, molto bello…very, very handsome."

"I love it when you speak Italian." He kissed her jaw.

Francie responded with a throaty "Ciao…," James nuzzled her neck.

She whispered, "Mi scusi…," James kissed her collarbone. "Amore…" her shoulder.

Francie sighed heavily, "Buono…," James caressed the swell of her breast with his lips. "Bello…," her stomach.

"Mmmm…Grazie…," James ran his tongue around her navel. "Prego…," he moved to her abdomen.

"Oh, mio Dio," Francie breathlessly moaned as James continued further down her tingling body.

"Mmmm-hum…." James' continuous kisses on Francie's body ignited the fires of passion within them both. Their need grew, becoming too great to ignore. They found their satisfaction, as they had the night before, between the sheets.

After their morning escapade, Francie – resting her chin on her hands which were placed on James' tanned and toned chest – asked, "Would you like coffee now?"

"Mmmm, coffee sounds great." James played with Francie's tousled hair.

"Black, right?" Francie kicked off the covers and slid out of bed.

"Please."

Francie looked at the rumpled clothes scattered on the floor of her room. She zeroed in on the shirt James wore last night. She bent down, picked it up and put it on. As she buttoned it up she turned to James and said, "I like it…feels good on me."

James just took in the image of Francie wearing his shirt. _Nothing sexier than your woman in your shirt…nothing._ "It looks good on you, too." James winked.

Francie looked around for her panties. "What did you do with my panties?"

"Um…you might check that direction." James nodded in the direction of the dresser. Sure enough, Francie spotted the red fabric on the dresser.

"The dresser? What in the world? Did you slingshot them across the room?"

James raised his hands and shrugged, "I reeeeally wanted them out of the way."

Francie giggled, "I guess. I'll be right back with your coffee, bello." She crawled on the bed and gave James a quick kiss.

Francie descended the stairs smelling the coffee. She poured two cups and was heading back up the stairs when she heard James' phone going off.

"Babe, your phone is ringing!"

"Who is it?!"

As Francie reached for James' phone, her land line started to ring.

"James, it's Carlos! Nikki is calling here! Hel-"

"Francie! Kendall is on the way to your house. He's pissed! He knows James didn't stay at the hotel. He's put two and two together and came up with four."

"Dammit." Francie bit her bottom lip, her mind raced.

"Carlos tried calling y'all's cells to warn you but he got no answer. When he couldn't reach you he called Logan. We almost there…Carlos, too. Okay? We'll be there soon."

"Hurry, Nik."

"We are." They sisters hung up.

"James! Hurry, get up - get dressed! Kendall's on his way! He knows you're here and he's not happy!" Francie yelled.

"What? Aw, shit!"

"Logan, Carlos and Nikki are on their way, too."

James appeared at the top of the steps, clad only in his pants, shaking his head. "Well, this isn't going to go down like we had hoped."

"It's okay, we have time to talk with him before my parents bring the girls. It's only a little after eleven." She handed James his coffee cup.

"Let me run up and get dressed. I'll give you your shir-," Francie was cut off by a vicious pounding on the door.

Their eyes locked. They could see their own apprehension mirrored in the other's eyes. Francie felt nauseous. The banging came again.

James looked from the door to Francie. "Answer the door, Sweetness."

"But-," Francie gestured at James' shirt that she was wearing.

"He knows," James shook his head, "it doesn't matter that you're wearing my shirt. You'd better open it before he knocks it down."

Francie looked at the floor, decided that James was right and turned to save the door from Kendall's anger. She went to the security key pad and shut down the alarm then turned toward the door. She unlocked the deadbolt and laid her hand on the door knob. Francie took a deep breath and looked over her shoulder at James.

James smiled as best he could and said, "I love you, Sweetness." Francie gave him a weak smile and turned the doorknob.

Kendall exploded into the house and came to a screeching halt when he saw Francie. He eyed her up and down. _Son of a bitch! Sex hair and James' shirt! Un-fuckin'-believable!_

"Well," Kendall folded his arms over his chest. "I guess your night went better than mine." Kendall sarcastically spat out while still looking her over. "Did you tell James that you had a lot going on right now, that you just needed HIM to be a friend, too?"

"Ken-," Francie started to speak but Kendall maliciously cut her off.

"Of course you didn't, otherwise you wouldn't be standing in front of me half-naked after just spending the night with him! Where's Romeo, still in bed?!"

"I'm right here, Kendall. If you would tear your eyes away from Francie, you'd see me." James stood with his hands in his pockets, getting more and more irritated at Kendall with every lingering look and every word spoken.

"You son of bitch! You had no right!" Kendall moved towards James. Francie shut the door but didn't lock it hoping to God that someone got here soon. _Hurry up, where are you guys?_

"What right did you think you had, Kendall? You left her." James' hand came out of his pockets and crossed across his chest.

"That's bullshit, man! You know I was after my career!"

"You could have kept in touch with her. At any time, after we made it big you could have found her if you wanted to. You bailed! Admit it!"

Kendall delivered a blow to James cheek. James caught off guard, staggered but recovered quickly. He placed a hand over his cheek. _Easy…don't hit him back he's still your friend. He's just upset. Bastard!_

"Stop it! Stop it NOW!" Francie stepped in between them and pushed at Kendall's chest. "What the hell, are you crazy?!"

Ignoring Francie's question Kendall shouted at James, "You don't know how I felt! You weren't in my head, James!"

"Kendall," Francie whispered. "This isn't how I wanted to tell you."

"Oh, really?" Kendall looked down at Francie knowing that his next sentence would cut deep. "How exactly did you want to tell me? Wait seven years like you did with Marley?!" His words were laced with venom and they hit their mark. Francie looked away from his green eyes, her heart stinging from his words.

"Hey, man! That's not fair! Ease up on her!"

Kendall's head snapped back up to face James. "Why? It's true!" He looked back to Francie. "If you would have told me that you were pregnant we wouldn't be here right now!"

"You don't know that," Francie whispered, wounded.

"The hell I don't!" If you would have told me you never would have had to marry Ryan! I would have been there for you! We'd be together!"

"We've been through this, Kendall. You left ME. What options did I have?"

"Dammit, Francie! If I knew, I would have sent for you! Even if Marley wasn't mine, you would have gotten away from Ryan." Kendall looked James up and down. "And you never would have hooked up with him." Kendall's words dripped with contempt.

"Why would it have taken a pregnancy for you to send for me? Huh? If you wanted me badly enough, you would have come back for me! At the very least, you would have called more than one fucking time!" Francie had reached her boiling point.

"I was –"

Francie held up her hands waving them erratically. "I know, I know…chasing your career! Look," Francie took a calming breath, "bottom line, Kendall. You left me, I moved on. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you about me and James. We never expected this to happen. It took us by surprise, too."

"Huh, yeah. So, how long have you two been sneaking around behind my back?"

James spoke first. "The night I took Francie to the hospital, I came here to talk to her about you and her feelings for you."

Kendall shook his head, "Unbelievable. Well," Kendall looked at Francie, "what did she say?"

"I never got a chance to ask her."

"So you just decided to say 'fuck Kendall!' and go after her?

"No, you have no idea how bad I felt about my feelings for Francie." James shook his head and his hands went out to his sides, in an act of helplessness. "I told myself several times that I'd back away and let you guy have a chance to see if any feelings were still there."

"Ummm, yeah, epic fail, James." Kendall clenched his jaw tightly.

"You don't think I know that? After we got Francie back to the house and she asked to talk to me before I left, well, one thing led to another -,"

"Oh my God…" Kendall groaned.

"-and I kissed her." James looked up to the ceiling unable to look at the hurt on Kendall's face.

"WE kissed each other. Kendall, don't blame James," Francie begged.

"Dude, you're my best friend. I told you how I felt about her in…the…car…oh, God…you had just kissed her. You were trying to see how I felt about her." Kendall leaned his head back and covered his face with his hands then let out a bitter laugh. "You know what really pisses me off? The whole time I thought my girl and my best friend were really comfortable with each other, that they got along…I was so happy. But in reality, she was just banging another one of my friends. Who's next?"

The door flew open and Nikki and Logan ran in the house but left the door open. Carlos ran through a moment later.

Kendall threw his hand in their direction. "There. There they are…which one's next on your list of my friends to sleep with, Francie? Carlos? Logan?"

_That's it!_ "You bastard!" James lunged around Francie and at Kendall. He connected with a shot to Kendall's stomach.

Profanities were spewed and everyone scurried but not before more punches were thrown. Francie and Carlos were grabbing at James trying to separate him from his friend as Nikki and Logan were working to restrain Kendall.

As they were separated, James – whose cheek was swelling – shook Francie and Carlos off and Kendall – grasping at his side – shed Nikki and Logan.

An angry James reached down for Francie's left hand and held it up towards Kendall. "If you wanted her so goddamn badly you should have put a ring on her, man!" James felt bad that he didn't care if his words hurt Kendall. _He's been spewing some serious shit since he walked in here!_

All the color drained from Kendall's face. Francie was worried that he was going to be ill. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small squared box and threw it at James, hitting him in the chest.

Kendall stood staring down his friend. The hurt in his eyes crushed James. "I was going to, you son of a bitch, until you slept with her."


	21. And I Love Him, Too

"What?" James whispered in shock dropping Francie's hand to hang at her side.

Francie looked at the box on the floor in front of James then closed her eyes tightly as a small sigh escaped her lips.

Nikki, jaw opened, held tight to Logan who couldn't believe what he was witnessing. Carlos was stunned at what was going down.

"Yeah, I was going to put a ring on her finger." Kendall looked at Francie pain flooding his beautiful green eyes. "I was going to do it last night but then I was tossed into the friend-zone. I thought we'd have a great night, have some fun. Then when we got back here, I'd propose."

Francie just looked away. She was angry at Kendall for the horrid things he just said to her but her heart was also breaking for him. She was more confused than ever. _Holy hell, he was going to propose to me! Surely this has more to do with Marley than me…it has to. Dammit!_

Kendall stepped towards Francie, his eyes pleaded with her. "I wanted to take you and Marley and start a life somewhere together – the three of us. I wanted us to have a family, to start a family. You know, even though I realized last night that you were interested in James, I was still determined to win you back. I held out hope that you wanted us to be 'us' again."

"Kendall, we just can't go back to where we left off. Things have changed."

"Yeah, that's obvious." Kendall bit back as he glowered at James.

"I don't need your snarky ass comments, Kendall. I'm really pissed at you right now."

"You're pissed at me?! Are you kidding?"

"You said some horrible things to me just a minute ago and now you tell me how you wanted us to be a family." Francie shook her head in disbelief. "You were going to propose to me? Do you know how badly I wanted to hear that seven fucking years ago? Where in the hell were you then?"

"I – I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things to you, Freckles. I was hurt and angry. I'm sorry it took me so long to realize what you meant to me. I love you."

James stood gazing at Francie's profile and praying that she didn't feel the same for Kendall.

Francie shook her head, "I think you're in love with the idea of a family, of being a dad…and that's great. But don't confuse those feelings with feelings for me. I don't think you're in love with me, Kendall." Francie stepped to James' side and held firm to his bicep. "But I know James is…," she looked up at James smiling at her and her heart flip-flopped in her chest "…and I love him, too."

_YES! She loves me! _James wanted to jump up and down. He wanted to pick up Francie and spin around the room with her in his arms. He wanted to yell it from the rooftops. But he couldn't…his friend was hurting. James did allow himself to place his hand over Francie's and to bestow upon her his million dollar smile.

"What about Marley?" Kendall asked.

"What about her?" Francie met Kendall's stare.

"What if I'm her father?"

"Then you'll be the best father she could ever ask for…but that's all you'll be to me, Kendall – Marley's father."

Francie bent down and retrieved the small box off of the floor in front of James, walked over to Kendall and handed it to him. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, I never intended to," Francie whispered. "But you hurt me, too. I never intended to fall in love with your best friend, I didn't. I wanted you in my life. I missed your humor, your smile, your friendship. Oh Kendall, I missed you." Tears ran down Francie's freckled cheeks and her voice broke, "Right now, I'm so angry and disappointed and hurt, that I don't even know if I want to call you my friend."

Kendall nodded and tightened his jaw. "Freckles, don't say that. I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Me, too." Francie turned and walked up the stairs to her room. She stopped about halfway up and turned to speak at Kendall, "I would never keep you from Marley so you're welcome to stay and spend time with her today but I'd appreciate it if did your best to keep your distance from me." Francie turned and finished her way up the stairs. Nikki squeezed Logan's hand then released it to follow Francie.

After Nikki blew past them, Kendall turned towards James. "So," his eyes met James', "you had to have her, huh? All of the women in the world and you had to choose her?"

James lifted one shoulder toward his ear, "I don't know what to tell you, Ken. I'm sorry if we hurt you."

Kendall raised his hand into the open air, "Save it. You win. Congratulations." The bitterness was evident in his voice.

"Come on, Kendall." James shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"What, James?!" Kendall raised his hands, "What do you want from me?! You already took Francie, what else do you want?! You want me to forgive and forget?! Do you want me to tell you that we'll be OK?! I can't, James…I can't."

"Kendall, if you want me to apologize for my feelings for Francie, I won't do it. I will apologize for hurting you…but that's all. I love her, Kendall, I really do. I hope we can get past this."

Kendal crossed his arms and gave James an icy glare.

"You may not believe it but I, uh, I really do hope Marley's your daughter. I know you'll be a great dad." James turned and followed the same route Francie did.

* * *

Francie made it to her bedroom and collapsed on her bed crying. Nikki walked in a moment after, crawled on the bed with her little sister and rubbed her back, allowing Francie to let it all out.

"Nikki, he's an asshole!"

"Aw, Fay, he's pissed. He spouted off. Give him some time to realize what he said and he'll come groveling back."

"I don't want him to. That's not MY Kendall, Nik. My Kendall would have never said those things to me."

"What did I miss earlier…what did he say?" Francie repeat the hurtful words that were aimed at her.

"Let things settle and see what happens," Nikki said as she held Francie and let her cry.

A soft knock on the door caused Francie to raise her head and say, "Who is it?"

"It's me, Sweetness."

"Come in."

James entered the room and, looking between the sisters, asked, "Am I interrupting?"

"Nope, I think we're done. Your turn, Pretty Boy." Nikki stood and placed a hand on James' arm. He smiled and patted her back as she walked by to exit the room.

"Are you okay, Francie?" James sat on the bed next to her and wrapped his loving arms around her.

"I'm better now." Francie snuggled into his chest.

"Hey, hey, hey…guess what?" James was as exuberant as a kid on Christmas morning.

Francie couldn't help but laugh at his playfulness and his bright smile. "What?"

"I love you, Francie." _Say it, Sweetness...SAY IT! _James has waited to hear this for a while.

Francie looked up at him through her lashes, raised her hands to cup his smiling face and said with such love in her expression, "I love you, too, James."

"Ha-ha! Yes!" James kissed Francie and lay her down on the bed. "I knew you did!"

"You did, huh?

"Yep, I did."

"Well, I do. I love you so much, James."

"I love you, too, Francie."

They stayed there in each other's arms for a few minutes just enjoying the comfort and the closeness. The warmth of James' body made Francie's heart ache less. Unfortunately, she knew that she had to get up. She had to get ready for Marley to come home and get lunch ready for everyone. James didn't want to let her go but lost the battle.

Francie called for Nikki from upstairs and found out that she and Logan brought clothes to change into but need to use the shower. Carlos had packed clothes for James last night, too. Nikki brought those up when she came.

James unpacked the bag that Carlos had brought for him. He had a pair of worn jeans, a blue tee-shirt, a black tank and black and white swim shorts. _I wonder if we're getting in the pool after lunch?_

"Hey Sweetness," James called through the bathroom door. "Are you planning to get in the pool today?" There was no answer from Francie. "Francie? Sweetness?" James placed his hand on the doorknob and gently pushed the lever down.


End file.
